Blaze and the Principality of Alba
by GenericDude
Summary: When a princess sets her eyes on a soldier, the disapproval of her father puts the two on a course where death is only a step behind every time... Rated T for some language and violence, not for people with a phobia of OC's...there's quite a few!
1. The Principality of Alba

**Hey all. Just to note that this is the first big Sonic story I've given a crack at. I'm usually very, very bad at writing stories that are longer than three pages, because I just lose the plot. But I'm going to give it a chance and hope that it works out. Before we begin though, I would like to mention something. The conceiving of the story would have not been possible if it weren't' for the story Outcasts, written by SilverDawn2010. It was the main inspiration for me writing this story and some of you who have read the fantastic love story will find that there are a couple of similarities here and there, but I swear it's not plagiarism! Anyways, let's begin!**

"_Lately, I find myself,_

_Out gazing at stars,_

_Hearing guitars,_

_Like someone in love..."_

The constant spin of the record finally begun to die, slowing to a smooth halt. Such an impeccable song, she thought. How she wished to be in love...

There was a loud thud on the door, and after a small gap of silence, it opened. A guard walked in, dressed from head to toe in shining metal armour.

"Princess Blaze, the king...I mean, your father wishes to see you" the guard recited. She sighed, not again. He always wanted to see her, for even the smallest and unimportant things. Nevertheless, she dare not defy him, out of the fear of punishment. She took a quick look in the mirror, adjusted her tiara, and then walked out of the room, the guard following her, closing the door.

For a normal person, they would be lost in the kingdom within the first minute of trying to navigate the hundreds of corridors and the many, many rooms it housed. But for Blaze, she knew every turn and corner, as if it is were her own labyrinth. Sometimes, even the guard would get lost, the clanking of his armoured feet becoming fainter whenever he happened to take a wrong turn. But as far as the guards were concerned, Blaze didn't matter. Especially today.

She walked into the throne room and stood before the throne, where her father was sat. Her father was a man of great shape and figure, proud face and a small gem on his forehead, like his daughter, for it symbolised royalty. His body was clad in a green jacket, which was tightly fitted on his body, held together with small golden buttons and adorned with medals on one side of his chest. It had shoulder pads with little golden pieces of rope hanging from its edges. Clung on to the shoulder pads was a big black cape which was red on the inside, slung across his back and partly concealed his right arm. He wore black trousers held up high with a fancy platinum belt, and he had large silver and leather boots with a small set of golden wings clung to both sides of both shoes. On his hands were large golden gauntlets, hiding his hands.

But his defining feature was his face. As fearsome as he looked, there was no hiding it, he was old. He had messy, straggly grey hair sprouting from his forehead and down like a tree and a long beard in a similar shape hanging from his chin. Both his hair and beard were connected by the sides of his head by two straight strips of grey hair. His eyes were wrinkled, and so were all the curves on his face. His eyebrows were also grey, and whenever he opened his eyes, the colour grey could also be seen on his irises.

The guard rushed in from behind her and skidded to a halt next to Blaze, puffing and panting heavily. He gave the king a lazy salute.

"King Gustav, my liege, I have brought her as you commanded...*puff*..." he said, his chest moving in and out at a great speed. King Gustav, the sole leader of the Principality of Alba.

"You are excused" he said in a deep growl. He always spoke in this tone, even to his own daughter. It always seemed that he was in a bad mood, and rarely did Gustav smile. But although he talked sternly to the guards and authorities, whenever he was talking to Blaze, the growl seemed to dissipate somewhat. Still, his demeanour remained unchanged, rough and serious.

"Blaze...you are a couple of minutes late. You know that will not do any further" Gustav grumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Yes Father...I was just making sure I didn't come out looking like 'a drab', as you said yesterday" Blaze explained, remembering the last night's events when she came down slightly untidy and Gustav gave her a row for not looking at her prime. Although he couldn't say much himself.

"Of course...at least you learnt something" Gustav retaliated. "I want you listen carefully. Tomorrow is my 68th birthday, and in celebration of such an occasion, we shall be having a party" Gustav explained. Blaze could predict every word from here on out.

"So you want me to stay in my quarters and behave until the party is finished...*sigh*...I understand" she said quickly. Gustav's eyes opened and he raised his hand again.

"Do not cut across me, it is rude" Gustav attacked. Blaze was always getting this treatment from Gustav, but Gustav never once raised his voice with her. Actually, Blaze had never heard Gustav raise his voice at all, he only ever spoke in his deep grumble, and sometimes maybe in a slightly louder voice whenever he announced something, but apart from that, no louder. It was something she wished she'd never have to hear.

"I'm sorry..." Blaze said quietly.

"That is better" Gustav replied. "As I was saying before you interrupted me, we shall be having a party. And this time, you will **not **be staying in your quarters" he explained.

Blaze felt her heart jump a little whilst she was looking down. She looked up at Gustav, whose facial expression hadn't changed at all.

"Y-you...really mean it, Dad?" she asked in disbelief. Gustav gave a slow nod of his head, his hair shrouding his face. He wiped it aside with one swipe of his hand, revealing is face once more.

"I mean it, Blaze" he repeated. "It is time you begin to fully serve as a princess now, seeming you are of a trustworthy age" he explained. Blaze tried to contain her excitement at the thought of attending her first party! She had heard so many stories of what parties were supposed to be like, loud, fun, full of people, and she even got to wear a dress, something that she never showed affection for, but deep inside, she truly loved it. But what was a real party like? She was so curious; the question unconsciously escaped her lips.

"What's a party like?" she asked rather excitedly.

"If you would compose yourself, maybe I will explain to you" Gustav snapped suddenly. Blaze suddenly became as still as a rock, frightened of her father's loud but controlled outburst. He closed his eyes again and heaved a heavy sigh.

"The party will be a gathering of officials all over the Principality of Alba. Mayors, ministers, celebrities, my friends. There will be the finest food and drink; there will be music and dancing, socialising, and the like. Now I want you to listen to me carefully Blaze, for I shall explain this only once" Gustav growled. Blaze continued to remain still, trying not to spoil the opportunity for herself.

"I am listening, Father" she said quietly.

"Good. I want you to have fun, but I want you to be an adult tomorrow night. I don't want you causing a single speck of trouble, do you hear me?" Gustav asked. Blaze nodded silently, fearing what consequences her curiosity could cause.

"You will not be allowed alcohol" Gustav said quickly and sternly. "You are still far too young for that. And remember, you're not just some kid at a party having fun; you are representing the royal blood line of The Principality of Alba, and yourself as its princess. The last, utmost **last **thing I want to hear during or at the end of the party, is that the princess of the Principality of Alba had become drunk, gotten herself injured, embarrassed herself, or **anything **that could bring a shred of negativity and disdain to the name of the royal family. Do you understand, Blaze?" Gustav asked very clearly, leaning from his throne and towards Blaze, his piercing grey stare almost cutting Blaze in half. She felt a shiver run right down her spine as she looked into his eyes.

"I...I understand...F-Father..." she said, just about able to keep her composure. Gustav then sat back up straight on his throne.

"Excellent. I hope I have made myself clear. Now..." he said. He then raised his hands and clapped them together, the metal of the gauntlets creating a harrow, clashing sound. From a side door in the rather small room (which was on the highest floor of the castle) and out walked someone familiar to Blaze. He was a cat, just like Blaze and Gustav, and he was rather tall, just an inch or two below the king himself. He was a rather strangely dressed person, with a white shirt, the top two buttons undone, and black trousers. He also had a trendy jacket on, with a couple of thin plates of armour stuck onto it. The shoulders seemed to be adorned with a form of military pattern, which alluded to his military rank as Primary Commander of the forces. His name was Tinder and he was the king's aide.

"How can I help you, my liege?" Tinder asked, giving a bow. His metallic jacket gave a couple of clinking sounds as he bowed, the metal clashing against each other, almost like Gustav's gauntlets.

"Take my daughter down to the dressing rooms and have her measurements taken. I would like a special dress tailored for her ready for my birthday tomorrow evening. I want her looking at her best. If she wishes, allow her to choose a couple of her own customizations, such as colour or any adornments. I trust my daughter has a sense of fashion" he said in his monotonous voice. Blaze felt a little warm inside, it was rare to see her father give her a compliment.

"Of course, my liege. Come, Princess Blaze, the tailors are waiting for you downstairs" Tinder said kindly, putting a hand behind her back. Compared to her, he was rather tall. The two walked out of the throne room, whilst Gustav watched as the two vanished behind the door. He then grabbed a mirror and looked at his face. He examined every wrinkle on his flesh, and closed his eyes. But he knew that his face wasn't too bad. He felt rather well for 68. But he then looked down at his broad chest. People thought it was the clothes he wore, but in reality, it was his muscle. It reminded him that he needed to get up off of his throne, and go to his exercise room, to ensure that he stayed in the same incredible shape until the day he died.

**Well, that's the first chapter. I told you that it was going to be pretty naff, didn't I? Anyways, there are a couple of things that will need a little bit of clearing up, just so the understanding of the story is a lot clearer. Here's a list of the stuff you'll need to know.**

Primary Commander: Just a phrase I came up with on the spot, as far as I know myself (not a good sign, hah!), The Principality of Alba houses an army which is headed by two fierce Field Commanders, whom have not been revealed yet. The rank Primary Commander is the highest rank in the forces, possessed by Tinder, although Tinder is too wrapped up being an aide to actually take care of military matters, thus the existence of the Field Commanders.

The Principality of Alba: Well, Blaze's planet has never been named, right? Unless I'm out of the loop here, anyway, seeming that Gustav reminds me more of a dictator than a king, I decided to name Blaze's planet The Principality of Alba, to make it sound completely different and unique, rather than going on the Name Generator and making something up.

**And the characters...:**

Blaze (12 years old): We all know who she is. But as far as this story fitting in with the timeline, many people will see a plethora of things that will not coincide with the plotlines of the Sonic games. This is why I have decided to make this one a spin-off, detached from the main storylines of the Sonic games, so I could incorporate some of my ideas and have the make sense at the same time.

Gustav (67-68 years old): The king of The Principality of Alba, and he's one grumpy old man. And he's in shape. He kinda reminds me of what I look like, plus what I want to look like in 51 years time (I myself, am 17). I have his hair, expect it's brown, and who doesn't want to be a muscled old man?

Tinder (29 years old): Gustav's aide and the Primary Commander of the kingdom's forces. Not much has been revealed about him yet, but stay tuned, there's more to come!

**And that kinda wraps up Chapter 1. And as far as dramatic questions go...What will Blaze wear for the party? Will Gustav suffer indigestion because he's old? Will Tinder ever find his way to the outfitting room? More shall be revealed in Chapter 2!**


	2. Birthday Celebrations

**Just to make a quick note about Blaze before we begin, Silver is going to turn up at a later chapter, and to warn you before you continue, they are a little OOC, mainly to fit in with the story, and I don't even know what Silver is meant to be like. On with the show!**

The day had arrived. Blaze had spent the night sleepless, unable to contain her excitement. This was the first time her father allowed her to be at something she would have considered too adult for her. The following day, after going through the usual morning and afternoon, doing nothing much (as usual), the night begun to arrive. Blaze was in the room when there was a knock on her door. But it was lighter than the guard's thuggish thud.

"Come in" Blaze called out towards the wooden door, to which it responded by opening, revealing Tinder and a few women behind him. One of the women had a suitcase, whilst the second and third were carrying bags which had her clothes in them.

"The hair, make up and dress women have arrived for you, Princess Blaze" Tinder said calmly, approaching her as the three ladies put their things on the table in preparation, A fourth entered, wheeling in a large mirror in one hand and a chair in the other.

"Thank you Tinder" Blaze told him, beaming. She couldn't wait. Tinder gave a small bow. Blaze noticed that Tinder was dressed in a rather flashy tuxedo with a couple of medals adorned on its front.

"I must run through a couple of things with you before I leave you with these ladies" Tinder said quickly. "The party will begin in an hour and a half. This is your first public appearance to people from outside the castle, correct?" Tinder asked. Blaze responded with a nod.

"Then your father is right in saying that tonight you must be on your best behaviour" he explained.

"I suspect a lot of people will want to talk to me at the party..." Blaze said, somewhat disappointed. Tinder gave small chuckle as his response. He tightened his bow tie and looked around the room.

"Well...me and your father had discussed that, yes" Tinder said slowly. "I speak for both you and your father when I say that having a lot of people shake your hand and try to talk to you can be annoying, especially when you're trying to enjoy the night. So we and your father had a chat, and we have decided to make sure that you don't become too bothered throughout the night, leaving you plenty of time to have fun" Tinder explained. "At the dinner, you'll share a table with me and your father, and per your dad's orders, you must answer every question you're asked, and must be polite at all times. Understand, Princess Blaze?" he asked.

"I understand" Blaze said with a rather lady-like tone to her voice. She stood up straight and made herself look stronger. A smile appeared on Tinder's face.

"That's good" he said. "After the dinner, you're free to walk, not run, walk about the hall as you please, and you may step out to the balconies for some fresh air, but you are not to leave the hall. There has been no specified end time for the party, but you will be escorted back to your room at the end of the night. Apart from that, I don't think there's anything else to add. Enjoy your makeover session" Tinder finished.

"Thank you Tinder" Blaze said back. Tinder gave a nod and walked towards the door. But just as he was about to leave, he turned his head.

"Ladies...do the best job you can" he said, with a smile. The four women nodded in unison, all with beaming smiles. Blaze was also smiling; she just couldn't wait any longer.

"Okay, Princess Blaze, if you would please sit in this chair so we can begin..."

An hour and a half had passed, and the job was done. The four women had done an excellent job. The dress was a long, pretty one, pink with a slight glitter to the fabric, and embroidered patterns, yet it was light as a feather. She was also wearing a pair of very think silk gloves and same coloured shows to match. She was made up and her hair was done in a ponytail, it was enough to make any boy suddenly fall into the deepest of crushes.

Blaze stood up and examined herself one more time before a loud knock came upon the door. It was the guard, who walked in and gave his usual salute.

"The king is expecting you, Princess Blaze" the guard said. Blaze nodded and followed the guard (who was equipped with a very marked map, he could not screw this one up) down to where the grand hall was, a place she barely had seen before. But instead of walking right in and meeting her father, the guard instructed her to stop.

"The king, you father, is on his way. You shall wait for him here and..."

"Thank you, guard"

The familiar low, gruff voice. Father, she thought.

She turned around to see Gustav, dressed exactly the same as he was yesterday, with his grand clothing and cape. Blaze didn't see her father stand up very much, for most of the time; he was either on his throne, absent, or walking from a different angle here she couldn't truly appreciate his posture. But now, he was standing, facing her right at the front. He was tall and imposing, and Blaze almost had to look right up to see his face.

"Ah Blaze...they did a good job on you" he said, scanning every nook and cranny of her appearance. He wasn't just tough on Blaze, his own daughter, but on everyone else that didn't meet his exacting standards. It explained why his economy, army, government, and everything else, was so ship shape. It was all due to his tight grip.

"Thank you Da-...I mean, Father" she said, almost becoming a little too informal. Then, Gustav stood beside her, and unnaturally, put an arm around her. Her head rested against his armpit, which smelt faintly of aerosol.

"Okay then...best behaviour now" Gustav said quietly. Then, he nodded to a man in a suit standing next to the semi-closed door, who nodded and slipped in between the doors. Blaze could faintly hear the man's voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the king of the Principality of Alba, King Gustav!"

The doors were heaved open and Blaze suddenly felt herself getting moved closer into the hall. It was full of people in suits and dresses, all holding sparkling glasses of champagne. And suddenly, there was a gigantic cheer as they entered the room, while Gustav raised his hand, and Blaze saw him smile the most he had in his entire life, while the restrained press cornered behind barricades and guards drowned the two in a sea of flashing lights.

The party was about an hour in, and the desserts had been served and finished. Blaze, who was a little afraid of the strange foods they may have offered, found that every morsel of the meal was delicious. She was even more careful not to let any of the food dirty her perfect dress. Some of the people on the table she was sat at, which included a couple of Gustav's friends as well as extremely important high ranking people of the world, asked her a couple of questions about her life and such, to which she answered in the most polite and well spoken way possible. A jazz quintet, consisting of a piano, saxophone, trumpet, double bass/electric bass and drums had converged on the small stage and started to play slow, relaxing music, to which a few people begun to dance. The dance floor was a chequered pattern, of the shiniest marble. It looked truly beautiful, and Blaze just felt the urge to go and dance. If only she had someone, she thought.

Another half an hour had passed. Gustav and Tinder were making good banter with the people around the table, and many people came to shake Gustav's hand and wish him a happy birthday. Blaze continued to watch the dance floor, but she also watched the band. Four of the members were middle aged to old people looking quite serious and playing their instruments masterfully, like statues. But there was one that was moving about a little really becoming immersed in the music...and that was the bassist. Blaze kept her eye on him, he looked very young in comparison to the rest, and she could even tell that they must have been the same age. She examined his white suit and black bow tie, his white skin and hair, with a tint of blue in areas. He also wore white shoes in comparison to the black suited band. It just made him look somewhat...more appealing.

They started to play another tune, and Blaze closed her eyes. The tune was beautiful, while both the trumpet and the saxophone begun to use harmonies while they played. It was a slow song, and many people, Tinder included, were dancing.

"Why don't you go and have a dance, Blaze?" Gustav asked, looked at her. She smiled back at him.

"I think the band is great" she replied. "Just sitting her listening to the music is good enough for me..." Gustav gave her a small smile, obviously a slight bit intoxicated and happy about the atmosphere.

"Very well, you may suit yourself" he said, before turning around to talk with another group of political people. Blaze was glad that she wasn't being considered anti-social by her father. The music was great, and the tune was just so good, she started to sing along...

_Lately...I find myself,_

_Out gazing at stars,_

_Hearing guitars,_

_Like someone in love..._

Here eyes opened widely. She knew that song! And the tune continued, delving deeper into her favourite song of all time. She continued to sing quietly along to the song as it played...

_Sometimes, the things I do,_

_Astound me,_

_Mostly whenever you're,_

_Around me._

_Lately, I seem to walk,_

_As though I have wings,_

_Bump into things,_

_Like someone in love..._

_Each time I look at you,_

_I'm light as a cloud,_

_And feeling,_

_Like someone in love._

It was then that something happened. She was about the whisper the next line to herself, only to find that neither the trumpet nor the saxophone was joining along. The song seemed to fade to certain quietude, with the drums reducing slightly and the pianist continuing to play the chords. It was then that Blaze opened her eyes, to see the white clad bassist taking a solo.

Amazing wouldn't be good enough a compliment for her to give. For the 32 bars in which he took a solo, each and every single note was perfect. It begun slowly, and then clambered high to the top, weaving out a perfect solo, with every note finding its place in Blaze's heart. The skill involved was immense, yet it wasn't too fiddly and complicated to ruin the mood of the dance. Almost everyone in the room seemed to faint at the majestic sound of the solo, and people who were dancing, stopped dancing at arms length and collapsed into each other's arms. Blaze almost collapsed onto the table, having been taken away by the solo. It was perfect, and nothing in the world was meant to be perfect.

But sadly, it came to an end, but not in a saddening way, but in a way so that the trumpet and saxophone could return to the song with style and grace. The bassist gave a nod and a smile to the rest of the band, who all did the same face back, while a light applause spread through the hall by the people who weren't dancing, Gustav included. Blaze clapped happily at him, knowing that the song had just taken a beautiful new form in her head, and the song, nor the memory, would never leave her mind.

The song came to an end, and a rapturous applause tore through the room. The bassist gave a bow as everyone whooped and cheered. It was then that Tinder stood up from the table with a glass in one hand and his dessert spoon in the other. He tapped the spoon against the glass, the little bell-like sound turning everybody's head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please..." he announced in a loud and clear voice. "In twenty minutes, we shall cut the cake to celebrate King Gustav's 68th birthday!" he explained. Then, he sat back down and the usual talking noise continued.

But the band had stopped. Blaze noticed this and looked towards the small bandstand, where he saw the band packing up. They had finished, and no more could Blaze listen to the bassist.

But she thought a little, and then she felt her heartbeat suddenly increase. She felt hot around her face and her hands begun to shake. She knew that nothing was stopping her, and this may have been her only chance to do it...

**Ooh, cliff-hanger! If you happened to pay attention to the selected pairing that was on the menu screen for all the stories, then you would probably know who this mystery white dressed bassist is! In any case, nothing new that needs explaining yet anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! And as for mystery questions...Who is this impeccable bassist? What is Blaze going to do next? And will Gustav muster the strength to cut his own cake? Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	3. Attraction

Subconsciously, she found herself rising from her seat and slowly walking past the people who were leaving the dance floor. Everything around her seemed to become a blur and the noise faded until she could only hear her heart beat. Her vision also became blurred as the dark colours of the room seemed to converge into one dank colour...and the white blotch that sat in the middle of it all.

Son, she had emerged from the crowd, and her vision and hearing returned to her suddenly. She could see that the band was packing their respective instruments into different cases, including the bassist. This was Blaze's chance, and although she felt nervous, she just continued to think of the son as she neared him.

"...Excuse me..." she said in a fey voice. The bassist, who was knelt on his legs with his back turned, stopped moving his hands and craned his head over. His eyes widened as he turned around.

"Oh!" he said in surprise. "You're...Princess Blaze, right?" he asked. It was good to be known. Blaze took a few steps closer and gave a curtsey.

"Uh huh" she said. "You are an amazing player...may I know your name?" she asked. She knew she was in the driver's seat, and her nerves seemed to vanish for that moment. The bassist seemed excellently surprised, and begun to blush. Even the slightest hint of embarrassment was noticeable against his pitch white skin.

"Why...thank you very much" he said. He then cleared his throat and took Blaze's hand, kissing the fronts of her delicate fingers. "My name is Silver"

Blaze blushed slightly herself. What a gentleman! It was the first kind of kiss she had ever received in her life, even if it was just on her hand; it still felt quite a shock to her. Silver stood back, still blushing himself from the compliment.

"It's nice to meet you Silver" Blaze said in a polite manner, the same way her father told her to greet any stranger. "...I can't help it. I just have to tell you how amazing that bass solo was at the end" she blurted out, unable to control herself. Silver gave a nervous chuckle and blushed even more, almost turning completely red in the face.

"O-oh! W-why...th-thank you...Princess..." he said. Blaze felt slightly fed up of being called by her full title.

"You can call me Blaze" she said, smiling. Silver then gave a smile back, and the two looked at each other for a second.

"Blaze..." he said in a quiet voice. "...I'm sorry, this is the first time I've ever talked to royalty...I'm a little nervous" he admitted. And Blaze thought she was nervous at first! But she smiled and shook him on the shoulder.

"It's okay...I may be a princess, but really, I'm not as posh as my dad" she said. "Don't tell anyone I said that, by the way" she added in a whisper. Silver put a hand to his heart.

"I promise Prin...I mean, Blaze" he said. Then, Tinder clinked his glass again and everyone turned around.

"It is time to cut the cake! If everybody could gather around this table..." he said, elevated by his own chair. Everyone started to gather around Blaze's table, including herself and Silver. She stood near where he seat was so she could get a good view of watching Gustav cut the giant cake that was set out for him. Suddenly, to her surprise, Silver stood next to her.

"That's a big cake..." he muttered.

"I know...Father always gets big cakes" Blaze mentioned. The two giggled beneath the hustle and bustle of the crowd. Then Tinder used his glass to silence the crowd, while Gustav was handed the knife. He looked at it, and then placed the tip of the knife against the big cake.

"Here's to another year..." he mumbled, to which some of the crowd laughed. He then sunk the knife into the cake and the crowd gave applause. People took pictures of Gustav holding the knife that was dug deep into the cake while he gave the crowd his best smile. 68...and he looked to love it.

The night passed quickly and soon people begun to leave. Blaze and Silver had stayed together with some light chat, but Silver had to go back to the bandstand and collect his double bass. Blaze followed him, and as he stood next to his instrument, he turned to Blaze.

"Well Blaze, I have to say thank you for having the time for a chat" Silver said, all traces of nervousness gone. Blaze gave Silver another smile, and hugged him.

"It's no problem" she said. "Thank you for playing such an amazing song" she added. Silver then took Blaze's hand and kissed it again, causing Blaze to blush once more.

"Think nothing of it, princess" he said. Then, he took a few steps back. "Maybe we'll see each other again"

"Good bye" Blaze said quietly. She felt a mental restraint pull against her, but she knew she had to say goodbye. The song that he played, would always linger in her head, and as she turned around and headed back for her father, she couldn't help but feel a little bit sad inside. Maybe she'd never see him again.

But through all of it Gustav had been keeping an eye. And he wasn't best pleased. As the two were hugging and bidding goodbye, he turned to Tinder.

"That bassist...is getting very close to my daughter" he noted.

"...He is. Perhaps Blaze has found a new friend?" Tinder suggested, a smile on his face. But Gustav didn't smile. He squinted his eyes and frowned, looking right at the two in the distance.

"I'm not too fond of that lowly musician flirting with **my **daughter" Gustav said spitefully.

"Perhaps you're just letting it get to you, my king" Tinder said, trying to make Gustav a little happier. Gustav shrugged.

"Perhaps you're correct" he said, sighing. "Maybe the two will forget about it. But I shall keep an eye open. If anything, I will pick who she likes and who she doesn't like. I cannot be having inappropriate people mixing with one of my own blood" he explained. Then, he shuddered at the thought. "Go and fetch her Tinder. The party has finished"

Tinder bowed and walked over to Blaze, fetching her back to Gustav. The two gave one last smile for the cameras before leaving the hall. An escort appeared and took Blaze back to her room.

But that night, Blaze struggled to sleep once more. Her head was filled with so many thoughts about Silver...the near mysterious bassist. Would they ever see each other again? Or was it fate for them to only meet and part once?

She sat up from her bed and walked over to her window, drawing the curtains open. She noticed the crystal clear sky, and soon she found herself gazing at the stars...

**The shortest chapter to date! Well, only one more character to introduce thus far:**

Silver (12 years old, same as Blaze): No wonder he looks young! For some reason, he's a super bass player, and he likes his white tuxes! But what could be in store for this young man?

**And that's it for now! Here's the set of questions to set you up for the next chapter...Will Blaze see Silver again? Is Gustav's worries but a silly premonition? And does Tinder have any interest in learning how to slappa-da-baassss? Keep your eyes out for Chapter 4!**


	4. Gustav's Premonition

**Just to make a quick note about the last chapter, you may have been slightly confuse at the end where an escort picks up Blaze after Tinder was told to do the same job. The correction is that Tinder was supposed to be that escort, so I hope that clears a few things up.**

It was a sleepless night for Blaze, and as the morning came, she was summoned down for the usual round of breakfast. But as she came down to the table, she found Gustav sitting on the opposite side of the rather small, wooden table, eating his breakfast. This was completely strange to Blaze; usually she would eat her breakfast alone.

"Good morning Blaze" Gustav said, not looking up. "Please, have a seat. I would like to engage in some chit-chat" he added. Blaze wasn't sure whether she should sit down or not.

"Hang on...this is my father!" she thought. "Of course it's safe!"

She sat down and a bowl of muesli was placed in front of her with a glass of orange juice. She took a spoonful of her breakfast and placed it carefully in her mouth. Eating untidily in front of her father would only cause him to have a rant at her for not being like a princess again, he was that harsh.

"So, how did you enjoy the party last night, hm?" Gustav asked, looking up at Blaze. His expression was different this morning, his frown had vanished and his eyes seemed a little more open, making some of the wrinkles around his eyes go away.

"It was good fun, father, I truly did enjoy it" she answered. Gustav nodded, and probed a little deeper.

"You said you enjoyed the music a lot...was that the highlight of the night?" he asked. Blaze thought for a second.

"The food...was very nice, but I have to say the music was the best. Especially that bass solo that bassist took at the end" Blaze said eagerly, eating another spoonful of her breakfast.

"You mean...Silver, right?" Gustav asked.

The name that had been haunting her all night had finally returned to her head. Just as she had forgotten it, back it came like a dream that would never fade. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, why did she think so much about this 'Silver' person? She could only remember the stark whiteness of his quills and fur. Gustav noticed that Blaze had fallen silent.

"...*crunch*...Something wrong dear?" he asked, swallowing a ball of his own breakfast. Blaze snapped out of her silent trance and shook her head.

"No, no...Just thinking about last night" she said rather drearily. Silver...he seemed to be such a mystery...and such a charming fellow as well.

"...Yes, he is an accomplished young man" Gustav mumbled. "And the whole band. It's a good thing I hired them as our resident band, we couldn't have done better really, yes..."

Did he just say what she thought he said? _Resident band? _That meant they lived in the castle, and played at all the functions...Every party! Blaze knew that whatever party she would attend at the castle, if there was music planning, she would know that Silver was nearby. She just had to talk to him again, there was so much she didn't know, and so much she wanted to know.

"...We had a resident house band?" Blaze asked, not knowing really where she was going with the question.

"Yes, and a fine band they are" Gustav complimented, his facial expression remaining the same. "And that Silver chap makes it cheaper, because not only is he a talented musician, but also one of the recruits for the army" Gustav explained. Blaze's eyes opened slightly.

"A...recruit?" she thought. "He must be a new addition..."

"Blaze, you're spacing out again. Are you well?" Gustav asked. Blaze had felt her appetite vanish slightly. So last night wasn't just some chance encounter for the diary. The two would definitely be seeing each other again, and it didn't even have to be at a party! All Blaze would have to do was walk into the training barracks and watch.

"Now, there's one more thing that I would like to discuss with you, and I want you to listen very carefully. You know what is going to happen in a few days time, right?" Gustav asked. Blaze remembered what was coming in a few days time. It was another birthday, but not just anyone's birthday. It was **her **birthday.

"My...13th birthday..." she said quietly.

"Of course...and the hall will be in use. It shall be just like mine, except you are the star attraction" Gustav explained, his face turning somewhat serious. "So all the pressure is on you to behave at your utmost best. For now, to keep you happy, I have decided to give you a gift" he explained.

"A gift, father? Is it another dress?" Blaze asked, in a somewhat predictive voice. She had a dress the last two birthdays. But Gustav shook his head.

"Starting today, I will no longer regard you as a child, but as an adult. Therefore I will place a little more trust in you, and throughout the hours of the day, you will be allowed more free access to roam the castle. You will still not be permitted to leave castle grounds, but your timetable will be scrapped. It will be up to you to arrive for your own breakfast, lunch and dinner, plus tend for yourself a little more. Basically, I am giving you the freedom of independence, Blaze" Gustav explained, looking right into Blaze's golden eyes. Blaze took a deep breath to take in what she had heard.

Freedom to roam the castle. If Silver was a recruit, then she could just pop into the training barracks during the day, and just watch him train. She didn't need to talk as bad, she just wanted to see him, to look at him again and remind herself of what he looked like. He was a very interesting character, with a mysterious aura, Blaze could swear when they met each other, than she could feel a weird aura of power enveloped around him.

"Th-thank you...Father" she said quietly. Gustav then stood up.

"It is my pleasure" Gustav finished. "Now hurry up and eat your breakfast. I would like you to exercise your freedom a little" he added, walking out of the room. Blaze took another minute to process all she had heard, and her heart beat wildly with excitement. She knew as soon as she got dressed, she was going to the training barracks.

Back at the throne room, Gustav sat down on his throne and exhaled deeply. He clapped his metal hands together and Tinder appeared from the door in the side again.

"How may I help you, my liege?" he asked.

"Ask my how my interrogation went" Gustav replied. Tinder took a breath, and pulled a strange face to show his confusion.

"Uh...how did your interrogation go this morning, my liege?" he asked. Gustav then slapped one of the arms of his throne and sat up straight, looking at Tinder.

"I swear my daughter has some thing about that Silver boy..." he said, with a rather annoyed tone.

"What exactly do you mean, sir?" Tinder asked, trying to probe more accurate accounts from Gustav.

"I mentioned the kid on purpose a few times to her over the breakfast table, and she displayed a whole amount of reactions. She became silent, I saw her eyes open wide, she even probed deeper into the matter about our resident band, as if she wanted to discover something else about Silver" he explained. Tinder gave Gustav a shrug.

"Well, it's natural" Tinder said softly. "Girl sees boy, boy sees girl, and girl knows she can get close to the boy, its only natural she'd want to delve deeper into the matter herself to discover whether there is something there for the two of them..." he explained.

"You are taking a rather relaxed position on this whole situation Tinder" Gustav murmured sternly. "You mustn't forget that she is the heir to this throne when I'm gone. And I don't want the blood of the royal family tainted by those who are lower than its prime status"

"My apologies, my king" Tinder murmured back. "So, what else?"

"Her birthday is soon...but as many implications that this is giving me, I still want to test Blaze's affections for Silver. So I granted her the extra freedom she would get as her coming of age, and I granted it early. Knowing her, if she really wants to see him, she'll be using those rights to visit him in the training barracks. And when her party comes, I can bet there will be more interaction between the two. I just...I know it, and it makes me feel somewhat...sick" Gustav said, spitting on the last word. Tinder didn't take very happily to Gustav's negative view towards his daughter's way of life but he knew he had to remain quiet about it. If he continued to go against Gustav, he would just erupt into a fit and probably punish Tinder for being too picky. So he decided to be helpful.

"What will you have me do, my liege?" he asked. Gustav stood up from his throne and brushed his green suit.

"I would like you to keep an eye on Blaze" Gustav ordered. "I want to see if my premonition is correct. We won't act straight away, but of things escalate to dangerous levels, and then I shall step in and tell her how things work in this castle..." Gustav finished, marching right out of the room, leaving Tinder in by himself. There happened to be a cleaner standing nearby who walked in and as Gustav left, he went to start cleaning the throne.

"What's wrong Tinder, you lookin' mighty down..." the cleaner said, polishing the arms of the throne. Tinder gave a sigh and turned around.

"All this spying and snooping doesn't sit well with me" he said. "But I suppose I'd better just get on with it. Maybe if I'm lucky, I can try to avert anything bad from happening, because knowing King Gustav, he'll probably take the situation to...dramatic levels"

Without another word, Tinder stood up straight and walked out of the room, leaving the cleaner to his business.

**Before you ask, the cleaner is not an official character. I'm hoping my two OC's (Gustav and Tinder) are working well, I had my concerns that perhaps they wouldn't have enough depth to them, but this is Blaze's world, where Blaze and Silver are the only two who are actually in the Sonic series, so naturally, you had to add some OC's to the mix to make an interesting story. And as for the questions...Is Gustav right about Blaze and Silver? How will Tinder get around to spying on Blaze? And will the extra freedom allow Blaze to use any castle toilet she wishes? Chapter 5 is up next!**


	5. At the Training Ground

"All men, fall in line!"

"Yes, sir!"

Thus was the noise Blaze could hear as she opened the door to the barracks and walked in. The inside of the room was large and had an open roof, with an area type of ground in the middle and standing stalls around the edges. In the middle were a group of young men and women, with one hulking man standing in front of them.

"Right rookies, register!" the giant man shouted. His back was turned, but Blaze could see that the man was dressed in heavy, spiky armour, with his long, thick arms bare and his legs the same. He looked like a gladiator.

"Rick!"

"Here, sir!"

"Jonathan!"

"Here, sir!"

"Alice!"

"Here sir!"

"Silver!"

"Here, sir!"

Blaze's ears pricked up as she watched rather emptily at the group. She heard his name, yet the drill instructor seemed to be hiding Silver. It was then the instructor turned to his side and started to walk that Blaze recognized the man at once.

His name was Amadeus. He was one of the two Field Commanders of the kingdom's forces. A giant brutish man, who aspired to be a soldier ever since he was teased at a young age for having a large beak. His white feathers were matted down and he had tired, angry eyes, much like her father did. He was a fearsome man, taller than Gustav, and had the muscles to boot. It was clear why he was put in charge of training the new recruits, because he would not let one weakness slip by his eye. He was middle aged, like Tinder, and his chest was adorned with gladiatorial armour, with an array of medals pinned on the front.

Amadeus finished the register and placed it on a hook attached to his belt.

"Right then!" he shouted in a loud, commanding voice that even made Blaze tremble a little. It was a good thing nobody could see her from the angle she was watching from. "You have all been training hard for the last two months. Your bodies have ached, your bones have broken, yet you still stand. But I am not satisfied yet!" he shouted. "We still have a ways to go before your training is complete! If you want to serve your kingdom, you have to be in the right shape to do it! And not only that, but you must also know how to fight any combatant!" he growled. "Everyone form a line to my left!"

The recruits ran quickly to Amadeus's left, forming a line. Blaze could see Silver, dressed in a pair of khaki trousers like the rest of the trainees, acting like a real soldier. His skin was dirty and he looked rather fatigued. Blaze found it hard to believe that this was the same Silver who looked so prim and proper at the ball, the same who delivered the beautiful solo...

"Good job! You're getting sharper..." Amadeus growled. "Now, I will name two people from the register, and you will step in the circle over there!" he explained loudly, pointing to a dirt circle he had made. The dirt circle seemed to be nearer to Blaze, and she knew perhaps she'd be seen standing if anyone approached it.

"Right...Rick and Rudy!" Amadeus shouted. "You can begin! And do your best, I believe we are in the presence of the royal family..." he added, looking straight at Blaze. As the two walked to the ring, they gave a bow while Amadeus walked up to her as well. He turned his head quickly and barked "Start fighting! If you leave the circle, you lose! Winners get extra rations tonight!" before turning to Blaze and giving a bow.

"Princess Blaze..." he said. Even when he bowed, he only managed to remain the same height as her. Standing back up, Blaze had to crane her neck to look at Amadeus's face. She noticed that there was a gold piercing on his beak.

"General Amadeus" Blaze said formally, returning the greeting.

"You have my early birthday wishes, for I can see your father has granted you a little more freedom" he explained. "Please, you needn't stay behind the barrier, come into the arena. You can even stand next to the ring and observe up close" he added. For such a brutish man, he had some manners. Well, he was addressing the princess after all.

Blaze watched as the pairs that Amadeus called up scrapped in the ring. Sometimes, Amadeus would bark advice for the two combatants and shout whenever he saw one winning or losing. But Blaze's eyes weren't on the action. Her eyes were fixed on Silver, standing there quietly, not paying attention to much. She wondered if he was able to fight or not.

Then, after a couple of fights, Amadeus brought up his register and cleared his throat.

"Jonathan and Silver! Get in the ring!" he shouted. Blaze watched as the two entered the ring. Jonathan was a racoon, who was a little bigger and bulkier than Silver. Blaze worried slightly that perhaps Silver would become hurt.

"Fight!"

The two squared up to each other, and suddenly, they grappled. Silver frantically tried to get an arm beneath Jonathan's leg to trip him up, but he wasn't strong enough. Still, Silver managed to slip out of the grasp, but not before Jonathan gave a quick jab to Silver's shoulder, stunning him slightly. Blaze found herself gasping at every shot Silver seemed to be taking, and she felt her fists get hot as he fought back.

They scrapped for at least two minutes, before Silver jumped back and closed his eyes tightly. Suddenly, a blue aura appeared around Jonathan, and Jonathan found himself suddenly floating slightly into the air. Everyone, including Amadeus, gasped as they watched Jonathan, shocked, struggle in the air, slowly being lifted over the circle line, before being dropped squarely on his butt outside the ring. Silver opened his eyes and rubbed his hands.

Suddenly, an uproar came from the recruits.

"He cheated!"

"How did he do that?"

"He's an alien!"

Amadeus quickly blew on a super loud whistle, which deafened Blaze to no extent and successfully silenced the rabble.

"Enough shouting!" he shouted (the hypocrite). "I'll decide who won, and I say Silver won!" he concluded quickly. The recruits remained silent, afraid to try and defy Amadeus's words, for the fear of getting completely and utterly destroyed by his massive, strong arms.

"Silver" he said, turning to the white hedgehog, looking down at him. "How long have you known about your power?"

"For a while...sir" Silver answered, a little scared. Everyone watched as Amadeus's eyes closed in thought.

"...I awarded you the win, because you used everything at your disposal" he said. "This is what I truly believe. Recruits, listen! When someone orders ruled for a battle, you follow them! But anything that hasn't been stated, be it loopholes or flaws in the logic of the rules, that is one of the key things you must learn to take advantage of in order to become a great fighter!" he lectured. "That is how I do it! There is no such thing as fighting fair in this corrupt world of ours. We have to scratch and bite and fight for every inch of the battlefield. If there are no rules, then use the dirtiest tricks possible! Anything in the name of victory is fine by me!" he shouted. The recruits made a 'hurrah' sound, waving their fists into the air.

"Right! Training's done for today, get back to your posts, and back here bright and early tomorrow morning!"

As the recruits were returning to the roofed barracks, Blaze walked up to Silver, who was standing around in thought of what he had done.

"...Hi Silver" she said coyly. Silver turned around in surprise and blushed slightly.

"O-oh...hi, Blaze" he said. "...How did you find me here?"

"My father told me about you!" Blaze explained. "Says you're a bright spark"

Silver looked down and scratched the floor with his feet. "Wow...that's a compliment..." he said quietly. "I've had my psychic powers ever since I was born...people always thought I was cursed...so to show them I actually had use, I joined up as a recruit here" he explained.

"But what about you playing music?" Blaze asked. "You're an amazing musician!"

"Well...my family were never too fond of me becoming a musician...they always thought I would have been better off as a business man" he explained. "I didn't want that either, but here...I feel I can fulfil all of that"

"Well, good for you!" Blaze said happily. "You should always follow your dreams, no matter what anyone else says!" she added. Silver gave a nervous chuckle, unsure of what to say next.

"I...I heard it was your birthday in a couple of days' time" he said quietly. Silver watched as Blaze became strangely quiet.

"...Who told you?" she asked. Silver gave a shrug.

"I'm a member of the resident band, remember?" he reminded her, who suddenly remembered straight away. "But...I won't be playing on the night"

Sadness overcame Blaze, the song begun to play in her head again, louder than ever. The solo...why was Silver not playing?

"But...why?" she asked sadly. Suddenly, with a devious smile, he tapped his nose, before walking off with the rest of the recruits, leaving Blaze standing on the field, unsure of what to say.

**More suspense-a-mania. Looks like there's a new character!...:**

Amadeus (40 years old): One of the Field Commanders of the kingdom's forces. You may not know, but he's actually a mega buff duck, with a piercing in his beak and a habit of dressing like a gladiator. He likes to bend the rules about when engaged in combat, and uses every opportunity, clean or dirty, to win his fights. The win record he has elevated him to his current status.

**And before you ask, Jonathan is not an official character, as far as I know, I just needed a stock character for Silver to show off his powers against. Question time...Why is Silver devious about his absence at Blaze's party? Will she hear that song and the solo ever again? And why on Earth is Amadeus a duck? Find out more at Chapter 6!**

**And plus I only realised now that there is actually a character in the Sonic universe called Amadeus, and he happens to be Tails's father. So just for the record, it's not the same guy as the one I'm talking about, because my version is a duck!**


	6. In The Dead of Night

**Just as quick correction. It said in the first chapter that Tinder was 29 years old? That is incorrect, he is actually 37. Just to not that before we begin! Plus, thank you for all the reviews you have given so far, it's truly a reason for me to continue this story!**

The following day seemed to be rather slow and painful for Blaze. She felt rather gutted at Silver's words.

_...I won't be playing on the night..._

These words were burned into her head. If there was one present she could have asked for on her birthday, then it would have been simple. To request for the band, with Silver, to play that song one more time, and to let Silver have another solo in it. It was the most beautiful rendition of the song she had ever heard, and she would kill just to hear it again.

And before she knew it, she was back in the chair, being pampered by the four women in preparation for her birthday party. All her friends, family and such, and big wigs of the world would be at the party, to celebrate her coming of age. But although Blaze faked the smiles, and as she went into the hall, gave the waves, followed by her father, and made it look like she enjoyed herself, deep down, she knew that there was something missing. And it was Silver.

That night, after her party, she was taken back up to her room when it had concluded. The door was locked, and Blaze undressed and put on a night gown. She looked at her record player and saw the vinyl still sitting there from the last time she had listened to it a few days ago. She felt a wave of grief overcome her, as she envisioned the white hedgehog walking out onto the bandstand, with her watching from afar. She could envision the entire room becoming dark, except for the one spotlight shining on him, as he begun to play. Perfection. Sheer perfection.

She walked to her window and looked out to the clear sky and the stars. They too, were perfect. Rarely had she been up this late pondering such things, she would usually be quick to retire to bed for the early morning was waiting. But tonight, time just felt...a lot slower.

Gazing, she slowly begun to sing to herself, the visions of _him _in her mind...

_Lately, I find myself,_

_Out gazing at stars,_

_Hearing guitars,_

_Like someone in love..._

She couldn't sing anymore of the song. She simply turned her head away from the window and slowly walked to her bed. She stood still, and looked up into the air. She felt her throat clogging up slightly with tears. She took a deep, shivering breath, and for a second, she felt one of the tears come to her eye. She closed them tightly, and let the tear drip down her face. She then looked back down, and sighed once more. _If only I could see him now..._

There was a faint tapping sound at the open window. Blaze slowly turned around to see a silhouette standing inside the room, just by the window, the moonlight shining down on him. The quills upon his forehead were familiar.

"...Silver...is that you?" Blaze asked quietly. The silhouette walked from the window and the colour of white appeared around the man's body. She was right.

"Blaze...I'm sorry" Silver said quickly. Blaze noticed he was holding a rose.

"H-how did you get here?" Blaze asked quickly. Silver blushed slightly.

"I...heard you singing. You have a beautiful voice..." he said quietly. He noticed that Blaze seemed a little bewildered at his compliment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that..."

"There's...no need to be...but I just want to ask..." she said, trying to hide the fact that she was almost crying.

"...why I wasn't at the party?" he finished. "...I had to do some night classes with General Wolfgang" he explained. A picture appeared in Blaze's mind of Wolfgang, the second Field Commander.

In the picture, he was dressed in his usual attire, which was a large turquoise cape that enveloped most of his body, except his arm, which was plated with armour and always carried a lance. He was well known for his chivalrous ways and his service to the army when he was a soldier himself. With impeccable skill with his lance, he was a feared fighter, but was a kind soul when talked to. He never tried to demand authority with fear, yet created his own fear with his mystery, and the silver mask that he always wore upon his face, only revealing his small mouth. He was about three quarters the height of Amadeus, and was just a little shorter than Gustav. Where Amadeus specialised in hand to hand combat and basic military training, Wolfgang was more specialised in weapons training, history and codes of ethics. His best claim to fame was the fact that he had never lost a fight in his life, from the day he was born to the present, and always boasts about how he is a fair fighter, unlike Amadeus. Strangely, the two can still get along, despite their polar opposite views about battle.

"Wolfgang...so he does late night classes, does he?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah...according to him, every fighter must have a sense of chivalry" Silver explained. "He's a very noble man"

Silver then looked down at the rose he had in his hand, and extended it to Blaze. Blaze felt her temperature rise a little when she saw the rose.

"I...I thought you'd might like this...as, maybe, well kinda like a birthday present... Silver said shyly, stumbling on his words out of nervousness. Blaze could see that his face had become a little redder, although the darkness of the room suggested that Silver was blushing badly. Blaze, also shy, took the rose and smelt it. Freshly picked, not just some cheap plastic toy.

"Silver...you're such a gentleman" Blaze said quietly. It was then when she looked up, she noticed that Silver was standing a lot closer to her. She almost jumped as she felt his face rub against hers, feeling his kiss against her cheek. Her face became flushed as Silver took a few steps back.

"H-happy...birthday" he said coyly, trying to get over what he had just done. Blaze was blushing so badly, she couldn't help but stop herself from purring quietly. Silver edged towards the window, and gave Blaze a quick wave.

"We'll see each other soon..." he said, putting on a rather mysterious voice. He then jumped out of the window, leaving Blaze by herself in her room.

Blaze was in a complete daze at what had happened. She still had the rose held tightly in her hand, and she slowly found herself walking towards her bed, lying down in it and sinking into the soft velvety fabric of the sheets. She felt light and fluffy, like a cloud, with the kiss still burning on her cheek. She didn't think about anything else that night but Silver. His musicality, his charm, his kiss. Was it true that Blaze had found herself falling in love?

From the training ground, he watched as the small figure of Silver floated down from the window and behind one of the inner ramparts of the castle. His eyes squinted, and he sighed.

"You saw it, clear as day, my king!"

"It seems that you were...correct"

"Wolfgang, Amadeus...silence" he demanded. He could not believe that he was actually true. His daughter, his _daughter_, and that musician...were having an affair. The word sounded many times in his head, like a church bell.

"...I want the two of you to arrest that fool at once and toss him in the cells. I will talk with Blaze...tomorrow morning..."

**Oh noes! Another short chapter as you can see, I'm hoping the next one will be a little longer and have more content in it. But it's another character!:**

Wolfgang (50 years old): The second Field Commander. His ethics and morals are kinda opposite to Amadeus, which makes them a perfect couple, don't you think?

**I'm hoping that this story is at least a 4/10, because that means there's at least a spark of promise in there somewhere. And as for questions...What is Blaze's fate? Will she and Silver fall in love? And doesn't Blaze's favourite song sound familiar?**

**It is familiar! It's actually a jazz classic that has been covered by many artists over the 65 or so years it's been around, and the lyrics I think are just simply beautiful, so I decided to include it! There's your fun fact for the century!**


	7. Crime, Punishment and the Truth

Blaze woke to the sound of a heavy thudding at the door. Her eyes opened suddenly in shock as she saw the door break open. A guard marched into the room. Blaze stood from her bed and started screaming.

"What the hell are you trying to do, can't you see that I was sleeping!" she yelled. But the guard walked right towards Blaze and fiercely grabbed her by the arm. He said no words as he begun to drag Blaze right out of the room.

"Let go of me you..." she screamed, trying frantically to free herself from the guard's iron grip.

"The king wishes to see you at once" the guard barked sternly as he continued to drag Blaze along the floors, not phased by her squirming and struggling.

The guard dragged her right to the throne room, and upon entering, he threw Blaze viciously to the floor. Blaze quickly got back up to her feet and was about to throw a punch at the guard until she noticed where she was. With her arm still in the air, and fuming, she turned slowly around to see Gustav sitting on his throne, looking just as angry as he always did.

"Father...what is the meaning of this?" Blaze demanded, her fists clenched. Gustav opened his grey eyes and gave Blaze one of his piercing stares.

"...I don't know what to say...personally" he said, with an etch of disgust in his voice.

What are you talking about?" Blaze pleaded. "Please, someone tell me what's going on!"

Like a flash, Gustav lifted his arm and smashed his gauntlet against the arm of the throne, causing a loud bang to emit from it. Everyone, including Tinder, Wolfgang and Amadeus, who were standing by the sides of the throne, jumped into the air slightly, frightened of the sound, But Blaze remained unhindered. Her face was one of fear, her father had lost it.

"Silence!" he yelled. "You, my little girl, are in no position to speak to me, or anyone as such!"

The room remained quiet for a few seconds. Gustav cleared his throat and continued.

"I would like to ask you about what you were doing last night" he asked calmly. "Make no mistake in your recollection" Blaze still couldn't understand what the fuss was all about. She only hoped it was a misunderstanding.

"Well, after the party, I just went to bed, doing what I usually do before I sleep" she explained.

"And is it true that during the night you happened to have an encounter with a certain...Silver?" the king asked. Blaze's eyes opened wide. How could he know? Their meeting last night should have been a secret, surely Silver took that into account?

"H-How did you know?" she asked in awe. Wolfgang and Amadeus stood forward from their positions.

"We saw him" Wolfgang said quietly.

"The kid used his psychic powers to get to your room, and back!" Amadeus shouted triumphantly.

"There is no use trying to hide your actions, Blaze" Gustav said vigorously. Blaze still couldn't understand the crime in a simple meeting.

"So what did I do wrong?" she asked.

"Your little _boyfriend _has been locked up in our cells, and is waiting for the punishment that we shall decide for him in due time" Gustav explained. Blaze couldn't try to feign her ignorance about her feelings any further.

"Why? He didn't hurt me, what did he do?" Blaze pleaded. Gustav started to laugh deeply, and he looked up. He smiled, but not in the kind way that Blaze once saw him do. It was an evil smile that showed all of his pearly white teeth, with jagged edges.

"I knew with your granted freedom you would want to see him again" Gustav said deviously. "So I wanted to see if my premonition was right. And it was. Unfortunately for you, I shall not allow that lowly cur to be falling in love with you" he growled. Blaze's teeth clenched and she felt a burning anger rise inside of her.

"Father...you..." she said quietly. But Gustav continued.

"A relationship with him will taint the royal blood of our ancestors...and that, I'm afraid will not do. We may even execute him to make sure it never happens again, for we need to make an example..."

That was it. Suddenly, Blaze grabbed her head and screamed.

"Father, you bastard!" she screamed. Some of the guards stood back in fear of the furious Blaze, who just couldn't sit back and listen any further. Gustav's eyes opened in shock at hearing her own daughter swear for the first time in his presence.

But Blaze wasn't finished.

"You're sick!" she shouted. "I don't care, be it prince or pauper, you cannot, and I will not allow you to execute him! What does it matter to you anyway? You and I are the only two of royal blood here; it's not as if I can't marry anyone who isn't related to me! I haven't known him for long, but me and Silver were just beginning to experience something that I have never experienced before in my life, this is the perfect opportunity for me to grow and learn about these kinds of things in order for me to mature into the queen you always wanted me to be! So why must you be such a fool and deny me these things?" Blaze shouted. She panted and gasped for breath after her shout, while Gustav closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"...You...will never be queen..." he said, his teeth gritted together.

"What?" Blaze said quietly. Then, Gustav started to laugh quietly.

"It appears you are...unwilling to oblige to my rules...therefore, I cannot sit here any longer and acknowledge you as my daughter..." he said. Blaze gasped; did he just say he didn't want her as a daughter anymore?

"F-Father?" she said in complete shock. Gustav stood up and threw a hand back behind his cape.

"I think it's about time I revealed to you...the truth" he said. "...You were never going to be queen..."

The whole room was quiet. Nobody could believe what they were hearing.

"...You and I...are different" Gustav said quietly. "For all the years you have lived, the only female that raised you were the maids. I was your father, and...your mother...as you can plainly see, is not here with us" he explained.

"Mother...I never knew...I had a mother..." Blaze said in utter shock. So much was being revealed to her at this moment, it only begot more questions. "...Where is Mother?"

"Shut up" Gustav said quickly and sharply. "Your mother was betrothed to me...we were to be married as royal blood...until that fateful day" he explained.

"W-what...happened?" Blaze asked quietly.

"Your mother...became pregnant. But it was with another man's daughter...not mine" he said quietly. "You are a bastard child, Blaze. You were never of royal blood!"

Blaze could feel the temperature around her suddenly increase. Before she knew it, she could see flames coming from her hands and upon the ground around her. Everyone gasped in fear as they saw the flames coming from her body. Blaze saw them as well, but she didn't feel any pain, they almost felt natural, the tips of the flames licking the air around her.

"...You're not my father..." she said quietly back. "...Gustav...you cur" she added. But Gustav gave one of his devious smiles.

"And the flames that emit from you at this very moment...its proof you're a bastard child" he said. "For the man suffered the same curse...of flames...After giving birth to you, she ran away...and so did the man. But not before he did this...to me!" Gustav screamed. He suddenly grabbed one side of his jacket and tore it open, causing the whole jacket to fall off of him. It revealed his body, which was toned and muscled, with signs of age around his neck. He had a rather amazing body for his age, but what Blaze took the most notice to was the scar across his chest. It was a burn scar.

"...He used his flame powers to scar me forever!" Gustav revealed. "And I will not forgive him! Neither will I forgive you for ever showing your face around here!"

Suddenly, guards from both sides grabbed Blaze's arms. Blaze tried to struggle against the two, but knew that it was futile. Not even her newly found flames could burn the shining metal of the guard's arms.

"Let me go!" she shouted in a desperate attempt to be free. Gustav waved a hand in the air.

"If you truly want to see your friend one more time, then you can share a cell with him before the both of you are executed!" he announced. And without another word, no matter how much she screamed and shouted, she was dragged out of the room.

**Hope you like the slight twist there! I knew there was something missing from Blaze's character, and that was the flames! So they finally come out, and serve a plot purpose! And as for questions...What will become of Blaze? Can she and Silver escape? And will Gustav have to buy a new jacket now his old one's broken? Keep in tune for Chapter 8!**


	8. Incarceration

**Another note, there was a little ambiguity towards Gustav's reasons as to the question "Why did he raise her if he hated her all this time?" As far as I know, those aspects of the plot shall be explained in further chapters, but if there is still confusion surrounding details of the story by the time it reaches its end, then I shall clear it up.**

**Plus, it's snowing! No school! Woo!**

She watched as the guard shoved the great iron door open and dragged her in. Blaze looked about her surroundings; it was a prison block, with a straight, dead end corridor with cells to either side. The two guards dragged her all the way to the last but one cell on the left, where on of them grabbed Blaze with both arms whilst the second opened the cell. They threw her in, and quickly locked the door before she could get out. Blaze quickly got up and grabbed the cold iron bars.

"You can't do this!" she pleaded. "That man is demented; you can't listen to what he says!"

But the guards, without another word, just walked away. Blaze screamed louder and louder for them, pleading for her release. But it was no use.

She felt all of her energy suddenly drain. She fell to her knees as her eyes welled up. She was going to die, and she had so much left in life for her to experience. She couldn't come to terms with the horror of it all. Slowly, she put an arm to her eyes in an attempt to try and stop herself crying.

"...Looks like you got the short end of the stick as well..."

Blaze quickly turned around to see Silver sitting down on the plank of wood that was suspended from the wall with rusty chains. He was also looking glum and a little dirtied.

At once, Blaze rushed to her feet and ran towards Silver, hugging him.

"Silver...*sob*...oh, why must this happen?" she sobbed, her tears becoming free. Silver put her arms slowly around Blaze and patted her back. He didn't feel nervous of her any more; they were going to die, so why would he be nervous?

"Blaze...it's going to be okay" he said quietly. He pulled her back and looked at her. "I'll make sure of it. Now please, stop crying..."

Blaze let go of Silver and slumped next to him on the wooden bench.

"I can't..." Blaze said quietly, sniffing. Her eyes were wet with tears, brought down by the wrenching feeling of her impending death. "There were so many things I wanted to do in my life...and I can't do that now, because that...bastard of a man is going to kill us...*sob*..." she continued, wiping her reddened eyes. Silver stood up and begun to examine the cell. For a man who was about to be sent to his death, he looked rather quiet.

"...Gustav said he'd have us executed tomorrow at dawn" Silver said quietly. "...It's not much, but until they bring the noose, firing squads, anything, until I'm looking Death in the face...I won't give up" he spoke, looking at the wall. "...There has to be a way out"

"There isn't..." Blaze answered. "...I know a lot of secret passageways in this castle...but if we can't get out of this cell, then what I know is useless" she explained. "...Can't you use your psychic powers?" Silver shook his head slowly, looking at the bars.

"I tried to crack the lock and the bars" he explained. "...but it's beyond me. Still, there has to be a way out!"

"Silver...just forget about it" Blaze moaned. "We're going to...die" She shuddered slightly upon saying the word 'die', which also made Silver's stomach feel light. Silver turned around and looked at Blaze.

"...Blaze...I know it's hard" he said. She then walked up to her and took her hand, lifting her up from the wooden bench. She was rather limp, unable to move due to her sadness, so Silver kept her supported with an arm around the back of her waist. She looked weakly at him.

"...Silver... she mumbled, closing her teary eyes. "...I don't think-"

"I don't want to hear it" Silver said reassuringly, hugging Blaze where she was supported. "Trust me; we'll get out of here. I can just tell..."

The hours rolled by, and the two were fed poor, almost sickening meals, unlike anything they had ever tried to stomach before in their lives. Blaze was almost sick from the food, while Silver just ate it and put up with the bad taste and the high chance of germs. He was meant to be a soldier in training, not even eating maggots would have to put him off now.

The sky was cloudy and dark; a heavy mist had rolled in, blotting out whatever light that the sky could offer. The two heard a bell toll twelve times, indicating midnight. The two were sat at either side of the cell's walls, not moving. They were not sleeping, Silver out of determination to think of a way out and Blaze out of weakness. The food had sapped the bulk of her energy away, and all the crying she had done throughout the day had also taken her energy away.

"...Silver..." Blaze said quietly, her head crooked against the wall. Silver's head moved slightly.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"...What do you think...death feels like?"

"Depends on the method of execution"

"If you knew the time...then you'd know how as well?"

"He never said...what about you? You'd know about this stuff, right?"

"They'd usually hang the death row inmates...but you can float"

"So...firing squad?"

"I don't...want to talk about it, Silver"

"I'm sorry...I won't talk anymore"

"No...Please, tell me anything. Just say anything..."

"...Anything...?"

"Just say something...please...take my mind off the pain..."

"...You're quite pretty..."

"Heh...you're pretty handsome too, you know?"

"Oh...thanks..."

"..."

"...Blaze?"

"...Yeah?"

"...This is my fault...isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I hadn't...If I didn't try and be a charming man, then we wouldn't be here"

"It's not you Silver...it's me"

"No, Blaze..."

"Silver...I liked you. I wanted to get to know you better; it was me who went looking out for you when you were training. It was me who was the one trying to see you again..."

"...I still think it's my fault. I shouldn't have chased it up. It's against our code of ethics to fall in love and court someone of royal blood. And because I did...now we're here"

"But if I hadn't tried to defend you in front of my father, I wouldn't be here...and had I refused you in the first place, this wouldn't have happened. But...I just wanted to see you..."

"Blaze...the fault is mine"

"No Silver, it's my fault"

"It's both your faults"

The two suddenly looked to see where the third voice had come from. It was a familiar voice from outside the cells, and a silhouette appeared from the bars, holding a candle. The man brought the candle to his face, and Blaze gave a small gasp. It was Tinder.

"...The two of you acted in ways that the king would not like. You are both responsible for your own current positions..." he said quietly. Blaze stood up angrily and slowly, walking to the bars.

"...Tinder...you believe this too, don't you?" she spat, still advancing towards the bars. "The bull crap that is foaming from the mouth of my father!"

Tinder remained still, un-intimidated. "Stand up, the two of you. I have some news" he spat back, his face a face of complete seriousness. Silver stood up and walked next door to Blaze, the two standing there, awaiting their fate.

**Just as a heads up, there is a very confusing chapter coming up next, so I will try my best to make it simple enough for everyone to understand. There will be the introduction of a few more original characters as well, which is the confusing part. But as for questions...What is Tinder doing here? Will Blaze and Silver be executed? And will the quality of the prison food improve? Get ready for a confusing Chapter 9!**


	9. Tinder Reveals All

"Is it about the execution?" Silver asked, swallowing the air in an attempt to try and control his nerves. Tinder watched Silver before his head started to move, and the two pairs of eyes in the cell opened.

He was shaking his head. Then, they heard a little jangle coming from within Tinder's jacket. He pulled something out from its pocket, and shone it in front of the two. It was a set of keys, and before the two knew it, Tinder had unlocked the cell door and opened it. The two were lost for words. Blaze was just about able to mutter Tinder's name in sheer surprise.

"...You two are very lucky" he said quietly, looking at the door at the beginning of the corridor. There were no guards in the room, the only living souls in the room were the trio. "I personally believe the king is out of order. Be it love or just friendship, I think that the king is wrong in saying that you, Princess Blaze, can't have friends. I would have kept my peace should the two of you just served a jail sentence, but execution is too far. Therefore, I am allowing you to escape and leave this place" he explained.

Blaze instantly hugged Tinder, who almost dropped his candle in surprise. Silver, who knew all about Tinder's brave and legendary endeavours in the army, gave Tinder his strongest salute. But Blaze still had one thing on her mind.

"Tinder...all those things my father said about my mother...was it all true?" she asked quietly.

Blaze watched as Tinder's face became rather heavy. He let out a heavy sigh, and sniffed a little. "...Your father was telling the truth...I was a witness to all the events that he had described...thirteen years ago" he said slowly. Blaze took a step back, and took a deep breath, which felt hard enough as it was. So much was happening to her, she felt as if she were going to die on the spot.

"...What happened between us all?" Blaze asked quietly. Silver put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, are you sure you'd want to know this stuff? It could scar you forever..." Silver cautioned. But Blaze nodded.

"I'm...prepared for what will come" she answered. Tinder gave a nod and brought the candle to his face so they could see him clearly.

"...You are related to your father, Blaze" he revealed. "But not as a daughter. He is your granduncle"

"G-Granduncle?" Blaze exclaimed. "...No...that's not true..."

"Around fifteen or so years ago, your grandfather, Lord Murdoch, passed away. Gustav, his younger brother, wanted to be the next king, but as rite of passage dictates, the title of king or queen would be passed down to the oldest offspring of the previous ruler. So the title passed down to your mother, Elaine" Tinder explained.

"Elaine...that was my mother's name?" Blaze asked. "That's...such a beautiful name..."

"And she was a beautiful woman too" Tinder mentioned. "Queen Elaine fell in love with a rather strange man who lived in the castle. I cannot remember his name, but we always knew him because of his _curse..._" Tinder noted. "His curse...of flame"

"...My father?" Blaze guessed.

"Elaine and this man fell deeply in love with each other, but they were very private about it. In the meantime, Gustav was furious that he wasn't king, and he knew the only way he could grasp power was to be Elaine's husband" Tinder explained, grimacing slightly. Both Blaze and Silver showed a disgusted face.

"But...Gustav was Elaine's uncle!" Silver pointed out, just to be sure. "...That's just sickening"

"Sickening as it may sound, Silver, if he could marry Elaine, then he officially would become King Gustav, as he is now" Tinder explained. "The reason Gustav wears his clothes, unlike the suits of armour the past kings used to wear, is because the suit is a memento of the moment he became king. Before he was a king, he was an ambassador" Tinder revealed. "He had immense political power. Using that power, he was able to get the state to officiate a marriage between himself and Elaine"

"Did the marriage go through?" Blaze asked, desperate for the answer.

"Although Elaine was the queen, Gustav outmatched her in political strength. If she refused him, she would potentially put herself at the mercy of Gustav's power. So she was forced to accept, for her life and for her lover" Tinder explained. "Little did Gustav know, before the marriage was officiated, both Elaine and her lover had conceived a child together...a baby girl whom they decided to name Blaze" he revealed once more.

Blaze felt her heart stop for just that moment. It was so strange to hear the story about her being brought into the world.

"...What happened?" Silver asked curiously.

"Gustav was unaware of what was happening. As the new king, he took command of the armies and government, and begun his rule, by firstly changing the name of the planet to The Principality of Alba, named after one of his favourite ancestors. He was so busy; he paid no mind to Elaine, and didn't even notice her pregnancy. Until she gave birth..." Tinder spoke sombrely. "It was then Gustav had realised what had happened. He condemned both Elaine and her lover and sentenced the man to death. That was when the lover stood up to Gustav, and revealed his flames. With his might, he summoned a sword of flame and slashed at Gustav, scarring his chest" Tinder explained.

"So that was how Gustav got his wound..." Blaze mused. "...So, are my father and mother still alive?" Blaze asked, a little scared to hear the answer. Tinder cleared his throat.

"The two of them were locked up, but they managed to escape" Tinder explained. "Rumour has it that they are still alive and out there somewhere. The real king and queen...they could still be out there, just waiting for the chance to return" Tinder hypothesised.

"So...why wasn't I killed?" Blaze asked once more.

"Had things been the way I described them now, Gustav would be a dead man" Tinder said. "But Gustav was very careful. Once more, he used his political power to cover up the entire incident, and forge it into a truly awful story, that your father had tried to...to..." Tinder said. He could not bring himself to say the word.

"Tinder...what are you trying to say?" Blaze asked. Tinder coughed a little and looked up to the ceiling.

"Well...Gustav made it look like you father tried to force Elaine against her will to do...certain things...disgusting things...that I will not mention. I remember when Gustav announced the list of charges against the man, assault and battery, harassment...and those were the lightest charges. He created some of his own just to make it look worse" Tinder explained, shuddering at the thought of it. "The man was jailed for that..."

"But why was Elaine jailed, seeming she was the victim?" Silver asked.

"...It was because she protested against Gustav" Tinder revealed. "She knew the truth, and she knew every single one of the charges brought against her lover was false. The man was sentenced to death, and Elaine just couldn't face it. You, Blaze, were confiscated from her, and she was thrown in prison for going against Gustav's orders" he explained. "...Much like you two are now. Ironic, isn't it? How a thing of the past can come hurtling back in perfect detail"

"So how did they escape?" Silver continued.

"Well..." Tinder said. He then took a step back and pointed to the end of the corridor. "Blaze's father had extreme heat powers, and he managed to melt the bars. It was then, that he and Elaine escaped through the sewer system, and just to point it out, it was _that _exact grate they opened and went down" Tinder explained, pointing to a grate in the floor that sat at the end of the corridor. "The same way you two shall be escaping, now"

Blaze suddenly snapped out of the dreary trance she was in. She felt as if she had been shot back in time, back to the turbulent past of her parents. Silver was quick to respond. He watched as Tinder walked to the grate and lifted it with little effort, signalling down.

"It's time" he said. As the two approached and looked down, they could see that the sewer was rather wide.

"Blaze, do you know about these sewers?" Tinder asked. Blaze gave a nod.

"The maids always warned me of the dangers" Blaze explained. "But I always was told if I always were to get stuck in the sewer, all I would have to do is follow a red line, and it would take me back into the castle" she explained.

"So if you were to follow the red line from this grate, you will eventually end up outside of the castle, hopefully somewhere discreet. The security is at its lowest this time of night, so you should have little trouble escaping. Here, take this" he said, passing Silver a compass.

"A compass?" Silver asked.

"When you leave the sewers, just keep heading north. Eventually, you'll hit a town called Volstead. Go to the inn and mention me to the innkeeper. She will know who I am, and will give you two a pair of rooms, free of charge" he explained.

"You know the innkeeper?" Silver questioned.

"We're friends...old...'drinking buddies', as it were" he answered, smiling a little. Then, his face became serious. "She'll accommodate you until you are ready to leave and travel elsewhere. I just want you to remember this one fact, as soon as you go down these sewers, you will not be welcome back here. In fact, Gustav will probably be sending out search parties. Blaze, you are the heir to the throne, and as long as you live, Gustav will not rest in trying to find you. He will send people out to kill you, so you must do whatever you can to remain alive, do you understand?" Tinder explained. Blaze gave a quick nod, looking down into the sewers.

"Tinder...I will find a way to stop my father" she said, with a hand on her heart. "This treachery...I know now that he will treat our lands poorly. He is unfit to be the king...and to avenge my parents for what he did...I will find a way to stop him" she pledged. Tinder signalled for the two to go down, and down they did go. Tinder put the grate back on the floor, and looked down at them.

"Good luck, you two. Stay alive and I dearly hope we meet again in the future..." Tinder said quickly. He stood up straight, gave a quick salute, before vanishing out of sight. That was it. Blaze and Silver were ready to escape, and both of their lives were about to change forever.

**Escape! But I need to explain a lot of the new characters that have been introduced through Tinder's monologue. So, here we go:**

King Murdoch (deceased): Blaze's grandfather, and Gustav's older brother. When he died, Gustav tried to seize the throne, but no avail.

Elaine (? years old): Blaze's mother, and was the queen to the throne before she was sentenced to death for trying to stop her lover from being executed.

Blaze's father (? years old): Elaine's lover, and Blaze's father. Was born with the ability to create his own flames. While Gustav became the king, Elaine and Blaze's father conceived, and Blaze was born as a result, causing Gustav to put the two in jail with the use of false charges. The two escaped prison, and are presumed to be alive somewhere out in the world...

Alba (deceased): One of Gustav's ancestors with an ancient and feared history. Is one of Gustav's idols, and renamed the planet after him.

**What the planet was called before Gustav came to power is a complete mystery, but it won't be too plot relevant, so you don't have to worry too much about it. It's strange how I initially wanted this to be a romance between Silver and Blaze, after I had read many fanfictions about the pairings and the inclusion of Blaze being a princess, and castles and all that. So I would like to thank all the authors of those stories for the inspiration. The way I see it, this may turn into some adventure, but I'll still try and keep the romance alive between the two in every chapter from here on out, if I can. And as for questions...will Tinder be caught out on his gambit? Will Silver and Blaze find Volstead? And did Blaze's history make any sense? Catch it all on Chapter 10!**

**And just to note one little piece of terminology:**

Volstead: A town to the north of the castle. Tinder knows the town's innkeeper, possibly from the days of his youth? It's a pretty high society town, where nobody is poor, and everyone is thriving. Seems like just the perfect place to go hiding!

**Hope you're enjoying the story!**


	10. Escape

The sewers stank badly, but it appeared Blaze was right. By following the red line imprinted on the walls, the two managed to follow it through the maze like system, staying on walkways etched into the walls, being careful not to fall into the sludge stream below them. Throughout the journey, neither of them spoke a word. Not until they saw the exit.

As they turned the corner, they could see that the long tunnel was at its end. At the end of the tunnel was the outside world, somewhere Blaze had never been before in her life. Having lived in the castle all her life, she felt as if she was to begin a new life through the escape. As they got to the mouth of the tunnel, she took a look at what she could see.

It was a large green field, and in the distance, there were a small set of lights, set behind the horizon of mountains. The fog made it rather hard to see, but it would veil them as they escaped.

"Well...this is it" Silver said finally, after the two had been looking at the view. He looked down to see that the sewage river within the canals to their side fell out of the hole and into the stream below.

"...I'm scared, Silver... Blaze said quietly, edging closer to him.

"Why?" Silver asked. "Once we jump out here and head for Volstead, all our problems will be over. They won't be able to find us..." he explained.

"I know that...but I've..." Blaze said quietly, looking down. She slowly turned her head, her hands held together, and looked into Silver's concerned eyes. "...I've never left the castle before. This world...it's all new and unknown to me. Everything until now that existed outside the castle was just names and figures. To see it here...it's so bewildering..." she murmured. Silver remained still, looking at Blaze, who seemed to be shivering with the fright. He placed one of his hands softly against hers.

"Anywhere is better than here" he said solidly. "I promise you...no matter what happens, I will keep you safe, even if it means putting myself in danger" he explained. "As a soldier...I'm kinda used to facing death. And knowing I died for your cause...it's not so bad. Better than being executed for something I didn't even do" he explained.

Blaze gave a sigh and looked at Silver. This man, whom she met as a musician...it felt so long ago, that day, on Gustav's birthday. Life as a princess was rather tough because of him, and she had to get to grips with the fact that he was now her enemy. As she looked at Silver, she couldn't help but smile a little. The plain sight of his presence made her feel happy and safe.

She slowly opened her arms and wrapped them around Silver, holding him tightly. Silver was quick to put his arms back around her and nuzzle his head against hers. She felt so warm...was it because of her inheritance of her father's powers? _The flames..._

"...We have to go" Silver said quietly, stroking Blaze's head. Blaze looked up to him, and then let go, before looking down t the stream below.

"...It's a long drop...how are we going to get down?" she asked, looking a lot more serious.

"Hold onto me...I'm a psychic, remember?" Silver said winking. "Take my arm"

Blaze slid her arm into Silver's and watched as Silver closed his eyes. Blaze felt the strangest sensation cover her, as if she was losing weight at an incredible pace. In a matter of seconds, she felt completely weightless, watching as she floated from the ground and started to float over the river. Silver's eyes were still closed as the two floated over the stream and down to the banking below. As they landed, Blaze felt all her weight to return to her. She turned to Silver, and smiled as his eyes opened.

"How do you feel?" Silver asked. The two turned towards the castle, and Blaze saw what the castle looked like from the outside for the first time.

It was gigantic. Hidden behind four giant imposing walls, with spikes on the outside, all she could see from within was a lot of different turrets with varying heights, and one great tower in the middle, where she presumed the throne room resided. She could make out where her room was, for the light was still left on when she was dragged out.

She turned her back to the castle and clenched her fists.

"...Let's go" she said grudgingly, still trying to get over everything she had discovered in the last 24 hours. Silver gave a nod, and the two started to run towards Volstead, slowly becoming enveloped in the fog until they vanished out of sight, finally free from the evil clutches of the castle.

The morning came quickly, and Gustav was at his throne, smiling to himself. This was they day he could finally rid himself of the real heir to the throne...and erase the family history forever, signalling a new age. And it was all to begin with the execution of Blaze and Silver.

Tinder burst into the room, causing Gustav to jump.

"What in blazes are you doing, Tinder!" Gustav yelled, shaken by the shock. Tinder cleared his throat and held his chest, obviously out of breath.

"My liege...they have escaped" he said quickly.

"They...what!" Gustav screamed. "ESCAPED?"

"The guard went to collect them, and they found that the lock had been broken and the door open. I have already initiated a full search of the castle. They can't have gotten far..." Tinder explained. Gustav then yelled at the top of his voice in frustration and stood up straight away.

"This isn't true!" he screamed. He stomped the floor and started to march, right past Tinder and out of the throne room. He slammed the door behind him, causing the entire room to shake slightly with the force. Tinder found himself alone in the room. He looked around, and then walked to the stained glass window next to one of the walls, showing the fields outside.

"Blaze...Silver...please be safe..." he thought.

**Super short chapter this time, just wanted to show them escaping. I'm still having trouble with the consistency of the romance, one chapter they'll be hugging and the next they'll be far apart. I suppose I haven't shown much emotion between the two, such as shyness, but the heat of the situation probably has killed all of that for now, but I do promise in later chapters to include moments of love that will fully detail their feelings! And as for questions...Will Silver and Blaze reach Volstead? What will Gustav do now? Get slamming on Chapter 11!**


	11. A Place to Stay

Throughout the entire journey, Blaze could only think of one thing, and that was the song. Whenever she felt sad, all she had to do was play it in her head, and she felt at ease. She knew every line, every note, memorised from the vinyl she had in her room back at the castle. It was the one song that would never get old for her. As Silver walked determined to reach Volstead, which had become slightly bigger within half an hour's walk, he could faintly hear a voice next to him.

_Lately, I find myself,_

_Out gazing at stars,_

_Hearing guitars,_

_Like someone in love..._

"...You really like that song, don't you?" Silver asked as they walked.

"Yeah..." Blaze said dreamily. "...It's my favourite song in the whole world"

"...When did you first hear it?"

"...When I was a baby" she replied. "It was my lullaby. When I was a toddler, to help me go to sleep whenever I was crying or upset, all the maids would have to do was put that record on, and eventually by the end of the song, I would drift off to sleep" she said. "It doesn't do that as much these days...but it's still my favourite song"

"...It's about someone being in love, isn't it?" Silver asked. Blaze giggled a little.

"Well, that's obvious" she noted. "...Have you ever been in love before?"

Silver's eyes opened a little upon hearing the question. Why would she ask such a thing as that? Sure, maybe they hugged not too long ago, but it was purely out of comfort, wasn't it?

"...I've never been..." Silver said quietly. "...What about you?"

There was a silence. Silver felt awkward trying to pursue the line of conversation. He took a deep breath, and was about to ask something different when Blaze suddenly spoke.

"I've never been in love either..." she said quickly. Silver held his voice back, and breathed back out. He was beginning to think about why Blaze was talking about love.

"...I've had crushes and stuff before" Silver said quietly. "But...real, genuine love? Like the feeling that you'd die over someone? That's the kind of love I haven't had yet...or given to anyone except my family" Silver explained.

"Me too..." Blaze added. The two fell silent, and for the rest of the trip, neither of them said anything to each other. Blaze's thoughts were plagued with so many questions about Silver, he was such a mysterious man, she didn't know why he wanted to become a soldier, or even how old he was! The fact that she was escaping with him after barely knowing him, she felt a certain adventure of it. But she also felt completely abandoned, the fact that her father...or granduncle as it were, had no genuine love for her made her feel alone. Silver was the only person who she could turn to at this stage, the only person who seemed willing to listen to her woes, and that fact alone made her feel comfortable around this stranger. And whenever she looked at him...she just couldn't help but feel a slight tingle in her belly, a slight jolt, a jump...she wasn't sure how to react. She always felt just a little bit hotter, just a little bit restrained and scared, not for Silver, but his personality. And that kind, unique face of his was something that refused to leave her mind.

Silver was also thinking. Thinking about a certain girl who was walking beside him. Royalty. He had always been scared of royalty in the past, and always looked down on them as upper class snobs. He was jealous and envious of the money and wealth they possessed, the comfort of their castle and their somewhat easy lives. Silver never admired royalty until he met Blaze. The sweet, shy princess he met at a ball, someone he found instantly approachable. He was secretly nervous around her, and tried to hide his face at times, just so his nerves didn't show. He always believed that the eyes were windows to his soul, and therefore whenever he gazed at Blaze, he was cautious not to let anything slip by. He figured that they were the same age, and he always thought that even a conversation with her was impossible at the beginning. But she was everything he didn't expect, everything that he liked in a girl. And boy, _she was pretty. _He always knew princesses were made to look pretty, but she didn't have to go to any effort. She just _had it. _And that's what made him most nervous, and that was her beauty. Something he was just far too afraid to admire himself.

Volstead Inn. A quiet inn that made its business through its few rooms and its restaurant. It was the typical wooden inn with a bar and everything, where a woman with a veil stood, cleaning a glass, dressed in a skirt and shirt, wearing a white apron over it. The door opened, and she turned to see a pair of people walk in. One was a purplish cat, and the other was a pitch white hedgehog.

"...Welcome to the Volstead Inn. How may I help you?" the bartender said in a soft voice. Silver cleared his throat.

"We would like to have a pair of rooms" he asked. "We have a friend called Tinder, who wanted to give his greetings" he added. The bartender's eyes opened suddenly. Quickly, she pulled out a letter in her pocket and quickly opened the bent paper, reading it swiftly. She then glanced at the two whilst she read the paper, before quickly folding it and putting it back in her pocket.

"...Yes, Tinder sent me a message about your arrival last night" the bartender explained. "My name is Victoria. Please, allow me to show you to your rooms..."

She stepped from behind the bar and grabbed a pair of keys from the counter before walking towards a set of stairs in the corner of the large room, filled with tables and chairs. Both Blaze and Silver followed Victoria up to the upper floor, and into one of the rooms. She stood out side the door having unlocked it, and then cleared her throat.

"Blaze...is it?" she asked. She was completely unaware of Blaze's royal heritage, had anyone outside the castle even heard of her before? Still, she nodded to confirm her name.

"You will sleep in here. Silver, you shall be in the room next door. You two are the only guests in the inn at present..." she explained. She also explained what times food was being served in the bar and restaurant downstairs. It appeared that she did not give the two a time limit of how long they could stay for free before she begun charging, but Blaze personally hoped that they wouldn't be here for that long.

That night, the two were in Blaze's room, talking about their next step.

"...We can't stay here forever" Blaze explained. "The chances are that Gustav will come searching for me...are inevitable" she explained.

"But surely you aren't that much of an asset to him, that he needs you dead? You're out of his skin here, everything's fine!" Silver argued. Blaze shook her head.

"I know my...granduncle well" she noted, almost calling Gustav her 'father'. "I am the last heir of my family who can claim the throne...and Gustav knows that. He knows I pose a threat to him...and he'll do anything to get me killed" she said. She then shuddered once more at the thought if it.

"So...what do we do come the time he finds us? We can't hide forever..." Silver said quietly.

"We shall not hide forever..." Blaze said quietly. "I have my flames...and you have your psychic powers"

"They will not be enough" Silver quickly cut across. Blaze put her hand up.

"I know our powers alone aren't enough" she said quickly. "But there is a way...I hope"

"You mean...you don't know any way yet?" Silver asked.

"I will find a way to match Gustav's strength, in all fields. I can't let that man stay on the throne, after all the injustice he's dealt to my family. One of us has to go, either me...or him" Blaze finalised.

"So...you want Gustav dead?" Silver asked. "Then you can count me in. But...how do we defeat him? If we fight Gustav, we're also fighting the kingdom. Where will we find the strength to topple him?" he asked. Blaze turned and looked at the window. She could still see the castle from the window, tall and imposing.

"...There must be a way..." she said quietly. "...There will be a way. We just have to find it"

Meanwhile, back at the castle, things were less than cool. Gustav had completely lost his mind and was sitting on his throne, his energy exhausted from trying to find Blaze and Silver so he could kill them himself.

"I cannot believe they escaped!" he shouted. "Where could they have gone?"

It was then that Amadeus entered. He knelt on his knee for Gustav and stood up, straightening his shoulders.

"My king...I have come to share some news with you" he said in a faux posh voice.

"Spit it out!" Gustav snapped. Amadeus remained still and un-flinched.

"The search parties have reported negative again...they aren't in the castle, not even the sewers!" he exclaimed. Gustav gave an annoyed grunt. But that was when Amadeus brought his finger up. "But I have an idea..."

"An idea?" Gustav asked, still hunched over his throne in fury.

"There can be only one place the two could have escaped to if they are not in the castle...and that is outside the castle!" he explained. "And I just happened to run into something earlier on today at the castle gardens that I think you will find a little...intriguing" he added, pulling out a small little piece of paper, handing it to Gustav.

"A piece of paper? What significance will this piece of trash have to my search?" Gustav yelled.

"It isn't the paper...it's what _written _on it, my lord" Amadeus growled triumphantly. Gustav's eyes opened slightly in confusion, and he found himself suddenly opening the piece of crumpled paper and reading the contents. Amadeus watched as Gustav's eyes glistened with joy as he begun to recite what it said.

_I got your message. When Blaze and Silver arrive, I shall offer them sanctuary at my inn, free of charge. Remember to give them a compass and directions to Volstead. I hope that they escape successfully._

"...Excellent work, Amadeus" Gustav said quietly, grinning evilly. Amadeus gave a sluggish bow.

"It was a pleasure" Amadeus replied, mimicking Gustav's smile. "What are your orders?" Gustav brought a hand to his scraggly beard and clutched it, pulling his hand down and smoothing it out a little. His eyes were closed in thought.

"Tomorrow night, you will go alone to Volstead" he commanded. "I want them assassinated. Bring their carcasses if you can, and you will gain a bonus on your next pay if either comes back alive" he explained. "Just make sure they're incapacitated"

Amadeus gave another bow. "It will be my pleasure, King Gustav"

From behind the throne room doors, Tinder stood with his ear near the crack in the door, his heart heavy. They found the note...and it was only a matter of time before Silver and Blaze were found and killed. And the worst thing was, he could do nothing about it.

**Well, that sucks for them! I hoped I captured a more natural kind of romance in this chapter than the others. I would say that this story has perhaps hit the half way point, maybe gone over that. And there's a new character!**

Victoria (? years old): The innkeeper at the Volstead Inn. According to Tinder, the two knew each other, 'drinking buddies' as he said. The two have been in connection to ensure Silver and Blaze had sanctuary.

**I think that about wraps it up for now, I really hope this story is any good, I've been writing this more of a whim than anything else, and it is definitely the biggest undertaking of a story I have attempted to do so far! So with questions...Will Amadeus finish Blaze and Silver off? Can Tinder really do anything to revese the situation? And if nobody's staying at the Volstead Inn, then why isn't it bankrupt? Stay in tune for Chapter 12!**


	12. Night Fright

The night had come, and Silver was preparing himself to go to bed. He knew that he and Blaze would be the only people in the inn that night, for Victoria had to go out for the milk delivery and would be spending the night elsewhere.

As Silver turned the light off and clambered into bed, he started to think about what plans Blaze had in mind. He wasn't feeling very optimistic.

"I just can't understand..." Silver thought to himself. "Blaze seems so determined to return to her castle and defeat Gustav...but it's nigh on impossible! Pretty soon, I can tell that Gustav will find us, it's only a matter of time before his searches widen to areas outside of the castle..."

He turned to his side and looked at the door. "And as far as Gustav's military strength goes, we won't be able to defeat him on those grounds! I may have psychic powers, and she may have fire powers, but the both of us are only learning how to use them! And it won't be good enough when it comes to thousands of well trained, weapon equipped soldiers"

He turned back to the ceiling, and closed his eyes. "Yet Blaze still thinks that there is a way. Perhaps there's something I've overlooked? They do say that nothing is impossible, but...I just can't help that think maybe Blaze is a little out of her league when it comes to this...our best chance is...to run...away...while we..."

And like that, he was out like a light.

But little did Silver know, somebody was watching...from the window. Perched up on a ladder, braving the fierce storm that was outside, Amadeus watched carefully as the white hedgehog's eyes closed and drifted to sleep. A smile appeared on his face, and slowly, he pried his fingers in between the two panes. The window opened, and he slowly slid into the room.

On his tip toes, he slowly walked towards Silver, who was snoring quietly. His hand fumbled around his belt for something, and it rested on the item he wanted. A knife.

Slowly, he pulled it out., nearing to the hedgehog, completely unaware of Amadeus's presence. Within seconds, Amadeus was hovering right above Silver as he clutched the knife tightly. He brought his hand up, the sharp edge of the blade glinting from the dim light outside.

"Sweet dreams...rookie" he said quietly, keeping his evil smile intact. He tensed his arm, ready to plunge the knife into the hedgehog's throat.

Just at that sudden moment, just as the knife was to fall and end Silver's life in a bath of blood, the door knocked. Amadeus froze completely still as he heard the knocking.

"Silver?" a girl's voice called. Amadeus recognized it at once, it was Blaze's. Amadeus turned back to Silver and watched in horror as his eyes slowly opened.

"Ngh...wha?" he said quietly, his eyes opening a little. He could see a blur of someone standing over him. But there was no way it could have been Blaze. The figure was too tall...and armoured...and it had a beak...

Amadeus! Instantly, he brought the knife down on Silver, but not before Silver could bring his own hand out and stop the knife falling with his psychic power. The two struggled against each other for a few seconds before Silver turned his psychic energy to the right, causing the knife to fling out of Amadeus's hand and out of the window. Enraged, Amadeus suddenly grabbed Silver by the throat and threw him vigorously into the drawers by the side of the room. Silver crashed into the drawer which housed a tea set on the top, and the whole thing crumbled as the sound of smashing china rung through the air.

Outside, Blaze could tell there was a third person inside. She quickly kicked the door open with all her might to see Silver flying into the drawers, creating a gigantic mess. She quickly turned to Amadeus, who had just spotted her.

"You pesky brat!" Amadeus shouted. "I'll kill you!"

Blaze watched in horror as Amadeus started to pace towards her. Silver quickly emerged from the wreckage of the drawer and blocked Amadeus's path, using his psychic to slow him down.

Amadeus reached for Silver and before long, the two had fallen into a tussle, wrestling each other on the floor. Blaze watched in horror as the two fought violently on the floor, clawing and biting at each other. Silver was getting off worse, cutting his skin against the sharp edges of Amadeus's gladiatorial armour.

"Blaze!" he shouted in desperation as Amadeus started to get a hold of him. "Do something!"

Blaze quickly scanned the room for something to attack Amadeus with. But it was a futile search, for Amadeus quickly kicked Silver off of him and turned for Blaze. Blaze quickly found herself charging a fireball in her hand, and she was about to let rip.

"You've gone far enough!" she shouted, suddenly releasing the fireball, directly at Amadeus's face.

Unfortunately, with his metal armband, Amadeus quickly swatted the fireball to one side and with his other free hand, grabbed Blaze by the neck and lifted her into the air.

Blaze felt all the air being drained right out of her in Amadeus' deathly grip. She gasped and choked for air as she squirmed in the hold. Silver quickly saw what was happening and ran for Amadeus, kicking him fiercely on his shin. Amadeus let out a yell, dropping a limp Blaze to the floor. Silver saw her fall, and at once, that was all he could concentrate on.

As Amadeus fell to one knee, tending to his bruised shin, Silver quickly cradled the injured Blaze.

"Blaze, are you okay?" he begged, as she looked up rather weakly at him. But before Silver could hear an answer from Blaze, he heard a great growl come from behind him. He turned around to see Amadeus, looking furious, with his hand in the air, ready to strike Silver down. Silver jumped to his right, dodging the great fist by an inch, and rolled back to his feet. Amadeus ran towards Silver in an attempt to strangle him, his arms ready to clamp down on Silver's neck.

Swiftly, Silver unleashed his psychic power again, holding the two great arms back. His adrenaline however, had already reached its high, and Silver was beginning to feel the pain. His arms hurt from the cuts he had sustained and so did his forehead from the crash in the drawers. But what hurt most of all was his brain. All the psychic powers he was trying to use had drained him almost completely, and as Amadeus struggled to get closer to Silver, he felt the most enormous pressure fall under him.

Silver's power was waning, and soon Amadeus had a grip on Silver's head. He lifted him, still fighting against Silver's psychic, and with the top of his might, threw Silver towards the wall. He crashed with an incredible speed, and left a hole in the wall as he fell down to the floor, almost lifeless.

He couldn't go on, the rush had finished. His body was aching and racked with pain, and as he looked up weakly, he knew that he was going to die. For in Amadeus's right hand was his secret weapon, a long barrelled pistol.

"I hoped...*huff*...I wouldn't have to use this..." he panted, trying to regain his breath. He then gave Silver his evil smile. "But...it seems I trained you too well..."

Amadeus let out a small laugh. His breath had returned to him, and so had his confidence. "You were a fool to deny the rule of King Gustav, Silver" he continued. "I thought I trained you well to know that. And you thought that you could defeat me? The one who trained you to become what you are? If it wasn't for me, you would never be able to use your psychic powers like you can now, and I have to say, I'm very impressed with the way you have tried to battle me. But even with your little _girlfriend _by there, you still aren't a match for me. It's a crying shame...you could have been one of the greatest soldiers we ever had...but look at you. Pathetic. Worthless. You are nothing!" he shouted. "I have had enough of seeing you, the disgrace you have let yourself become. It's time for you to pay the piper!"

He cocked the gun and put his finger on the trigger. That was all he could do.

A searing, burning pain erupted in Amadeus's right leg, and he felt a hot liquid stream down it, causing a torrent of pain. He screamed and suddenly collapsed on the floor, clutching his leg, which was soaked in blood. His hand scrambled across the blood until he found a jagged item protruding from his muscle. He quickly pulled it out, screaming in agony as he held the bloodied, jagged item in front of his eyes. It was a piece of shattered china.

Next to him, holding her throat was Blaze, who gazed at the handiwork she had just done. Silver couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"...Quick!" Blaze suddenly shouted. "Get some rope from downstairs and tie him up! We'll show what he did to Victoria in the morning and we'll decide what to do with him later!" he ordered, panting in between sentences, still trying to get her breath back after being nearly choked to death.

The morning came and Victoria had returned to see the mess Amadeus had made. She called the police instantly and everyone was gathered in Silver's wrecked and bloodied room, where Amadeus lay weakly, tied up and defeated. He was being questioned by Victoria.

"How did you get in here?" she demanded. Amadeus refused to give a truthful answer, instead to continue his rambling.

"I can't...believe how such a simple plan went...astray..." he murmured. "King Gustav...I failed you..."

Amadeus was hauled to his feet by a pair of police officers. "We shall take him to the mayor and he shall decide his fate" one officer said.

"Perfect" Victoria answered. "I think a nice long stay in prison will set this man right..." she added, taking sheer delight in her own words. As Amadeus was being led away, he had his last words.

"Don't relax just yet!" he shouted as he was being led out of the room. "Just because you got me, doesn't mean that we'll give up on you! You'll have to sleep with one eye open from now on, because when you least expect it, we shall strike! Mark my words, this isn't over!" he yelled, his voice becoming more and more distant. Soon, they couldn't hear him anymore. Victoria walked to Silver and Blaze, with Silver wrapped in bandages for the cuts and Blaze in a neck brace for her damaged neck after her strangulation.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen..." she said apologetically. "Had I not gone..." Silver put his undamaged hand up, the other one wrapped in a cast.

"There is no need to apologize" he said solidly. Blaze then stepped forward.

"Had you been here, your life could have been in danger" she explained. "And although we know this isn't the end, Amadeus was one of the Field Commanders of my kingdom's forces. In other words, one of the best. And if we managed to defeat him, then they shouldn't come much harder!" she continued to explain.

"As logic dictates..." Silver finished. Victoria nodded her head slightly.

"My apologies once again...good day" Victoria said quietly before leaving the room. As soon as she did, Silver lay on his bed.

"You look so hurt..." Blaze said quietly, looking over him.

"I'll recover swiftly" Silver replied, his gaze fixed at the ceiling. "A day or two and I won't need the bandages. I'm surprised we managed to defeat one of the two Field Commanders" he explained.

"Amadeus's tactics were rather shabby" Blaze explained. "I remember his speech when he said that he would go to any lengths to win a battle. That's why he tried to end it quickly with the gun. Luckily, I managed to stab him in the leg with one of the china shards, and he was down for long enough so we could hog tie him and send him to jail"

"It was genius, Blaze" Silver complimented. Blaze blushed a little, a compliment from Silver always made her feel warm inside, seeming she always felt rather inferior to him when it came to fighting. For the remainder of the day, they lived in peace. But trouble would be brewing in the near future...

**There's the chapter. I noticed that the technology used in the story isn't consistent, in a world where there are castles and kings; you find guns and vinyl players? Oh well, it doesn't have to be all Middle Ages, you know. The fight scene in this chapter is beyond crap, so I understand if you skipped it. And for the questions...What trouble could be over the horizon? Are Blaze and Silver feeling closer than before? And why didn't Amadeus just shoot Silver when he had the chance? Eat some more in Chapter 13!**


	13. The Sol Emeralds

The following morning, Silver woke up to slight aching pains around his body from the fight he had the night before. Slowly, he let out a prolonged groan as he slumped out of bed and went downstairs for the breakfast rounds. He was ready to talk to Blaze about what their next step should be. But Silver also had something else in mind to ask. Something that would work as a little 'thank you' gift for saving his life the night before.

As he started to walk downstairs towards the bar, he became a little nervous. He could feel a small lump form in his throat and his hands were shaking a little. Why did he always have to feel this way? Of course he liked her, he liked her very much. He was very fond of her and would hate to see anything bad happen to her. In the heat of the moment, he would always feel confident in his abilities to comfort her and make her smile. He just adored that aspect of her, her smile. If he could make her smile at least once a day, then the grim situation they were in never felt too bad. But why could he be nervous now? All he was going to do was ask her a little something...

His eyes caught sight of the bar, and he noticed with surprise that Blaze was nowhere to be seen. He walked up to the bar, where Victoria, dressed the same as she usually did, appeared.

"Good morning Silver" she said, nodding her head in greeting. "Your breakfast is on its way now"

"Where's Blaze?" Silver asked curiously. He then caught sight of the empty bowl that sat down the end of the bar.

"Oh, she came down earlier this morning and went into the library" she explained, pointing her finger towards a door that stood at the very end of the room, rather far away.

"You have a library?" Silver asked once again.

"Yes, of course" Victoria answered, her eyes not changing. "Over the years we have collected books that travellers like to read when they come here. It's also a nice and quiet place for people to rest when the inn is bustling" she explained. Silver heard her sigh wistfully and look out towards her bar. "...Well, unlike now...our business has dropped rather badly lately"

"Why is nobody coming here?" Silver asked. Victoria then cleared her throat.

"This place is...well, funded by the royal senate" she explained. "And so is all of Volstead. It's a very long story, but to explain our recent bad business, ever since Gustav came into power thirteen years ago, it seems things have gone downhill for us" she explained.

"Gustav...what is he doing to this place?" Silver asked.

"Gustav has never been fond of the fact that Volstead is paid by his coffers" she explained, sitting down on the other side of the bar with a mug of steaming coffee. "When Volstead was formed centuries ago, the kingdom and this town signed a treaty which agreed to have the town funded by the royal estate, and in return, we grow and cultivate the kingdom's crops and supplies"

"I still don't get it" Silver said subconsciously. "This town seems to be more like a necessity to the kingdom than just some neighbour. I still can't understand why Gustav would have something against you people"

Victoria gave a shrug. "Times have changed" she said wistfully. "There was a condition written in the contract which stated that only Volstead could pull itself out of the deal. I don't know why the royal house can't nullify the contract, I guess that's how things worked back then" she explained. "But without us and the kingdom working together, Volstead would perish. This is why not just the inn, but Volstead itself is beginning to decline steeply"

"But if Gustav can't break the contract..." Silver questioned. "...How is this place declining?"

"Just because Gustav can't break the contract, doesn't mean he can't change it about a little" Victoria explained once more. "Over the past thirteen years, Gustav has been passing contracts of his own that lower the amount of money we as a town receive. It still obeys the original document, but the payments are getting smaller and smaller. So small, in fact, because we haven't the supplies to sustain ourselves, we may just sink and vanish from the radar before long, and Gustav won't have to keep shelling his money anymore. It's the loophole in the contract that he's managed to find"

"That's...not right..." Silver uttered under his breath. Victoria gave another sigh.

"And I received another message off your friend, Tinder" she added. Silver's eyes and ears perked up upon hearing Tinder's name.

"What did he say?" he asked suddenly. Victoria pulled a piece of paper from her apron and opened it. "It was a check up on you two" she said. "But read that paragraph there. It explains our current situation...and it's frightening" she explains, sliding the letter over to Silver and pointing at the paragraph. Silver begun to read it quietly to himself...

_We received news back here at the castle that Amadeus's assassination attempt was a failure. You won't believe how furious Gustav is. But I really fear for them, because as we speak, Gustav is setting a perimeter around Volstead, trapping you. He isn't planning an attack on the town itself, but the chances of Blaze and Silver escaping are nil, I'm afraid. Plus, he's cut down the Volstead payments so much, and will only return the payments to a sufficient amount when the two are returned to him. It's a very grim situation, but I implore you, I am trying my best to resolve this situation. Until then, please do not let any harm befall the two..._

Silver felt as if a rock had hit him in his stomach. "H...H-has...B-Blaze seen th-this?" Silver stammered, knowing that there was no escape for them now. Victoria nodded her head.

"It's why she went to the library" Victoria answered. "Her determination is very admirable, she won't give up until she finds a way to get out of this" she explained.

"...Are we safe?" Silver asked. Victoria's eyes sparkled a little bit, indicating happiness, as she nodded once more.

"If Gustav attacked Volstead, it would cause a worldwide crisis, and his title could effectively be revoked. Plus, Tinder is keeping me posted daily about the castle's activities ever since Amadeus attacked, so any attempts on your life will be seen beforehand. You are safe" she said reassuringly. "Blaze is in the library. Maybe you would like to talk to her about it?"

Silver gave a nod and stood up from his chair. "Thanks, Victoria" he said kindly, smiling. He then turned around and walked towards the library door, opening it and stepping inside.

Silver felt a lovely warm rush of heat wrap around him as he walked into the small library. It was one rectangular shaped room, with both sides of the walls lines with bookshelves and books, and a fire place at the end. There were big, plush leather chairs set out here and there, and a few circling small tables. Everything inside was made of polished wood, and there was a nice aromatic smell of herbs emanating from the fireplace.

Silver spotted Blaze's feathers sticking out from behind one of the chairs, so he walked to the chair adjacent and sat down. He could see at once that Blaze had her head dug inside a large historical book, reading fervently.

"...Hi Blaze..." Silver said quietly. The still figure suddenly stirred, and Blaze slowly lowered the book, until he could see her golden eyes. He felt something inside him melt slightly; her eyes were also exquisite, especially against the glow of the fire.

"Hi Silver...you okay?" she asked.

"...I suppose you heard about our situation..." he noted quietly, looking a little glum. Blaze bent the corner of the page she was on and put the book down. The two were sat rather close to each other, and Silver watched as Blaze raised her hand and placed it on his, squeezing it reassuringly.

"We're safe" she said quietly, looking right at Silver's eyes. They too also shone in the firelight, and she couldn't help but feel a little flutter in her stomach when she looked at them.

"...So what are we going to do?" Silver asked, afraid to hear the answer. Blaze then smiled and looked at the book, picking it up with both ands. It looked rather heavy.

"I think I may have found something in this book that could be the answer to all our problems!" she explained, patting the book like a pet. "Listen to what I found out from this..."

She then pulled out a small notebook and leafed through a couple of the pages. It appeared she had gathered information about something.

"The text was hard to read, but I managed to gather enough information to get the point" she explained. "Basically, millennia ago, the world had fallen into an ice age that was about to wipe out all life on the planet. So, Sol, who was the goddess of fire, created a set of emeralds infused with all of her heat powers, and sent them down to the planet, melting all the ice. The emeralds were dubbed the Sol Emeralds, and they contained such immeasurable power, that they were sealed away and only to be used when danger was about" she explained. "Then, centuries later, there was an evil deity called Galvaria, who created another cataclysm with his sword of evil, the Hestia Blade. Just as things were looking bleak, a hero emerged...called Volstead" she explained.

"Hey, that's the name of this town!" Silver pointed out.

"I think he must have founded this town" Blaze added. "Anyway, Volstead, who was just a warrior, sought out the Sol Emeralds and found their shrine. He was confronted by Sol, who upon realising the terror being unleashed in the planet by Galvaria, granted Volstead the use of the Sol Emeralds. Both Galvaria and Volstead entered a battle, and Volstead won, sealing Galvaria within the Hestia Blade. Volstead took both the Hestia Blade and the Sol Emeralds back to the shrine, and they have stayed there ever since" she explained. Silver knew what Blaze was getting at.

"So...your idea is to try and use the Sol Emeralds to fix this mess up?" Silver asked. "But...it's hardly a catastrophic situation...and it's kinda like a myth right? A story to explain the existence of our planet? Maybe the Sol Emeralds don't exist" Silver noted. Blaze gave a sigh and put the book back on the table.

"Maybe you're right..." she said sadly. But she cleared her throat and looked back at Silver. "But it's better than nothing, right?" she added. Silver shrugged.

"I suppose. I don't exactly feel like quitting now" he said, waving his hands by his sides. It was then as the two feel silent, Silver saw his chance. He felt his stomach twist, but this was his only chance!

"...I was...t-thinking..." he said quietly. It was too late to turn back now; Blaze attention was fixed on him. He felt like a large spotlight had been shone on him. "...Y-you know tomorrow night?"

"Yeah?" Blaze answered, oblivious to Silver's nerves. Silver felt a bead of sweat form on his brow, the comforting heat of the room suddenly turned into a crushing inferno.

"...I...well, would...you like to...go on a...a...d..." he stammered. He just couldn't say it! It was stuck in his throat like a badly swallowed piece of bread, and no matter how hard he tired to gather his courage the word just wouldn't come out.

"...a date?" Blaze finished. Silver's eyes opened suddenly, and he felt the heat around his suddenly vanish back to the comforting area he was in before. He slumped slightly in his chair.

"Y-yeah..." he uttered, feeling completely exhausted and defeated from the struggle. He could hear Blaze giggle slightly.

"...Yeah, that would be nice!" she said, smiling. She then stood up from her chair. "Looking forward to it!"

And without another word, she turned around and strode out of the room. Silver collapsed in his chair and closed his eyes. Thank heaven that was over...

**Whoa, a lot to explain once more in this chapter. Lets' start with the characters:**

Sol (deceased): The goddess of fire. Not in real life, but as far as The Principality of Alba is concerned, she is the goddess of fire. Created the Sol Emeralds to stop the world from plummeting into extinction, and has guarded the Sol Emeralds ever since. But does she really exist?

Volstead (deceased): A warrior who managed to stop the evil deity Galvaria from destroying the world. He used the Sol Emeralds to defeat him. The town has been named after him.

Galvaria (deceased): An evil deity from unknown origins who held an evil blade called the Hestia Blade. Was defeated by the hero Volstead and the Sol Emeralds. Afterwards, his power was sealed within the Hestia Blade, and taken back to the shrine where the Sol Emeralds reside.

**And some items and terminology for you:**

Sol Emeralds: Everyone knows what these are if they know Sonic, they are Blaze's equivalent to the Chaos Emeralds. But in this story, they are gems that house a mighty power and are most widely known for their partaking in saving the world. But do they really exist?

Hestia Blade: An evil blade that was wielded by Galvaria in his fight against Volstead, which he lost. His soul was contained within the blade after his defeat, and was held in the shrine with the Sol Emeralds. But we must beg the same question, does it exist? And if it does, how powerful is the blade?

**And I made sure that there was going to be a date chapter to retain the romance of the whole thing. I hope you're enjoying this still, my apologies of this story isn't what it turns out to be for you romance genre fans, I shall try my best to get some good old fashioned lovin' in the next chapter! And as for questions...Do the Sol Emeralds exist? If they do, can Blaze and Silver, use, or even locate them? And whatever happened to Silver's breakfast? Keep the peace till Chapter 14!**


	14. The Date

**Just as a quick reminder, the whole date scene is gonna be pretty crap because I'm quite useless at writing them. You'll probably notice the sheer lack of dialogue until the end of the chapter; it's gonna be the kind of chapter you'll have to use your imagination on. So here we go, let's hope this isn't cruddy...**

The day had arrived. Silver examined himself in the mirror, and with brush in hand, gave his quills a final combing over. Everything had to be perfect if he was to give Blaze a good impression. Silver had planned the day out from the beginning, at five o clock in the evening; they would have a romantic dinner down in the restaurant below, before going out to see what Volstead had to offer. Even though it was being starved of its money, surely it couldn't be that bad?

In the room next door, Blaze too was also about ready, putting the final touches of her make up together. She was a little nervous, ever since Silver had asked her; she had always felt as if everything they had done so far hinged on the date. She knew everything had to be perfect. She had no idea of what was to come; she only hoped she would have a good time at the end. And to put even more pressure on, this was the first date she had ever been on! Back at the castle, she had many admirers, but no true boyfriend, or even true close friend to even go out and have fun with. This was a first for her, and she felt somewhat afraid of what was to come.

The two took a deep breath, counted to three and turned the knobs on their doors. Walking out into the corridor, they both turned and caught sight of each other, in which they both felt like swooning.

Silver saw Blaze looking as if he had just met her back at the castle. She was wearing a long, beautiful silk dress that just exposed her high heels. There was a fresh fragrance of her rose perfume lightly wafting towards him, not too strong, not too weak. Perfect!

Blaze could smell Silver's cologne straight away, but it wasn't overpowering. He was dressed in a black suit and bow tie, almost like back at the castle where she met him for the first time, playing the double bass. That song came rushing back into her head, and it almost felt like setting the scene for the night.

Inside the restaurant, it was clear that Victoria had tried her best to make the place look a little more romantic, by putting candles on every table and even putting on some music in the background to lighten the mood.

The food was great, and throughout the night, it seemed that the distressing situation they were in was absent. They talked about lighter things, such as their favourite foods, and stories of their past, funny ones and heart-warming ones. Soon, they finished with their food, and they set out into the night.

The first thing they noticed as they left the Volstead Inn was the starry sky. It was unhindered, and instantly Blaze was reminded of that night, where Silver appeared from the window and kissed her cheek. She had completely forgotten about that, and as they walked, she found her hand searching for his. Walking down the street, Silver suddenly felt a warm hand slip into his own, and as he turned his head, he saw Blaze smiling back at him. Man, he thought, _she looked beautiful..._

They decided at the end of their date, which included looks at a few of the shops in Volstead, and some of the attractions they had there. But in all honesty, Volstead didn't have much to offer...except one hill, that faced away from the castle and instead focused its view on a large pain field. It was the vastness of this field that made it look beautiful, with the stars sitting on the un-dented horizon.

As the two climbed the hill, they reached its edge and decided to sit down.

"Wow..." Blaze said as soon as she sat down on the clean grass. "The view from here is amazing..."

"I know" Silver acknowledged. "With such a clear sky, I knew we couldn't miss out on it..."

A slightly awkward silence fell upon the two. Blaze was completely enthralled by the view, but Silver was panicking slightly. He had been doing so well on the date so far, but now he had ran out of things to say. He knew he had to start talking about more serious things...about the matters of his heart.

He gazed at her unbroken face, staring into the night sky. Her golden eyes always seemed to reflect some form of beauteous light, and it was driving him crazy. How was he going to tell her about how he felt? Because he knew that what was brewing inside of him was far more than just friendship...

"...I know this might sound...a little out of place" Silver said slowly, trying his best not to stammer. He could feel his heart almost stopping because it was beating so fast. He watched as she turned to look at him. This was it, no going back. _It's time to tell her how I feel!_

"...I don't know...how I should say this..." he said quietly. "I...I don't want you to think of me any worse after I say this..."

"Silver..." Blaze said quietly. "...I...are you trying to tell me something...about us?" she asked. Silver looked down, his nerves culled. She seemed a little worried, that was a bad sign.

"...Y-yes..." he said quietly. "...I was thinking...all this time we've been together...through this whole mess...that I think I'm feeling...a lot closer to you...I just feel very fond of you, when before, I used to despise royalty..." he said quietly.

"That's...so sweet" Blaze said quietly, smiling. She took his hand and shuffled next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I kinda feel like that too..." she aid quietly. Silver couldn't describe the emotions that bubbled up inside of him at that moment. "When I first met you...you played that song to me..." she said.

"I remember..." Silver whispered quietly.

"It was the most beautiful thing I ever heard...and you made that happen" she said. "Ever since...I always feel fond of you...I really do like you" she said.

"...Me too" Silver said quietly. It wasn't love...yet. Love was such a great and undermined commitment. Silver wanted to make sure that she was perfect for him before thought of love. But he knew that night, on that scene, as they sat, hand in hand, rested on each other a looking at the stars, that there was an echo to what was to come in the future...

They returned to their rooms after a while and stood in the corridor.

"Thanks for tonight" Blaze said, a little shy of what had happened earlier. "It was great..."

"No problem...my pleasure" Silver answered quietly, equally as shy. Silver then turned around and started to walk for his door.

"Silver" Blaze said suddenly, just as Silver was about to walk into his room. Silver turned around slowly and looked back at Blaze.

"...Aren't you going to give me a goodnight kiss?"

Silver felt as if he had run straight into a brick wall and shattered every bone in his face at that moment. Just as he thought he could escape from the nerves, they came back and attacked him, worse than ever. But he couldn't just turn around and leave, or all his effort until now would be for naught. He had to do it.

Slowly, he started to walk closer to Blaze, until he found his arms reaching out for hers. His face closed into hers and he rubbed his check softly against the edge of her face. It was then that he tenderly kissed her check, feeling the softness of her fur against his mouth. Meanwhile, Blaze could only think of he kiss he gave her back at the castle. It felt the same, but this one felt a lot tenderer, a lot more meaningful. She found her arms lifting up to hold onto his back. She felt his hands encase her back, and for a few seconds, the two were held there.

Silver then let go and stepped back. "...Goodnight" he said quietly, blushing badly. Blaze gave a small, nervous giggle.

"Goodnight...Silver" she said quietly. The two then retired to their rooms, their heads full of thoughts. That night, neither would sleep. The only thing that they could think of was each other.

**And there we have it, god awful romance writing by me. Well I gave it a shot, just so the story wouldn't get too serious. There's more romance to come, but the next couple of chapters will be dealing with their next enemy! And as for questions...Are Blaze and Silver falling in love? What challenges await the two? And is it me, or is my romance terrible? Keep waiting, Chapter 15 is coming!**

**And just for a note, some of you may be confused with the POV's of the characters, I'm trying to write it as a third person view, I guess. But I do get confused with it a lot of the time so please forgive me if that happens.**


	15. Wolfgang's Challenge

**A very dialogue filled chapter this time, so it may be quite short. I'm pressed for time, you see. Also, I am going on holiday for the New Year and won't be back until the 3rd of January 2011, so there won't be an update until then. Go read some of my other stories, you will find they are all pretty good (and all completed)!**

There came a knock on Blaze's door. Blaze woke up rather swiftly to answer it. It was Victoria, and she looked very scared.

"B-Blaze..." she uttered quietly.

"Victoria! What's wrong?" she asked. Victoria then revealed she had another letter in her hand, gesturing fro Blaze to read it. As Blaze read it to herself, she felt her heart sink. It was from Tinder, and it bore bad news...

_I have very bad news. Gustav has sent Wolfgang to try and kill Blaze and Silver. If you try to hide them, then they will tear the town apart searching for them. I don't know what to do anymore..._

By then, Silver had walked in.

"What's happening?" he asked with a concerned face.

"Wolfgang...he's coming" Blaze said quietly. A look of shock and horror appeared on Silver's face.

"...W-when did this letter arrive?" Silver asked. Victoria turned around and gave a sigh.

"Last night...that could mean..." she said quietly. Then, from outside the window, they could hear a clan of horses whinnying. He had arrived.

Both Blaze and Silver walked out together to face their fate. In front of the entrance to the town were ten guards on horseback...and him. Wolfgang, sat atop a giant black horse, armoured with shining metal armour and chain mail. Wolfgang jumped off of the horse and walked towards both Blaze and Silver. The space around them was wide.

"...I have found you" he said quietly.

"You will never kill us!" Silver shouted suddenly.

"Tell Gustav to stop bothering us!" Blaze also shouted. They could not tell what Wolfgang's expression showed for his face was hidden by the smooth metal mask. His cape hid most of his body, but one arm was revealed, holding a long sword.

"I have been sent here to kill you" he said, his expression the same. Silver then turned to Blaze.

"I will face him" he said quietly. "I'm the only one who is experienced enough to take him down. If I fall, then finish the job" he said quietly. Blaze protested while Silver walked undaunted into the ring that was being formed by Wolfgang's guards. They left plenty of space for a fight.

"So Silver...it seems you are the first to challenge me" Wolfgang noted.

"General Wolfgang...why?" Silver asked. "Can't you see the injustice in this? Me and Blaze did nothing wrong, yet Gustav wants us dead so desperately. Why do you follow him?" he asked, trying to plead his way out of a fight with his superior. Wolfgang's head turned down slightly, and his sword lowered until the tip touched the ground.

"...I can see the injustice, yes" he said after a small silence. "But I pledged my allegiance to the throne, before Gustav was even king. Therefore I shall serve it until my dying breath" he said.

"But Gustav isn't really the true king!" Silver argued. "He stole it from his niece, Queen Elaine! Are you telling me that even thought you served her; you still wish to serve that man, that..._joke _that sits on the throne?" Silver protested in near desperation.

"...I knew of all this anyway" Wolfgang said quietly. "The deceits and betrayals of the throne...sometimes I have questioned myself as to why I serve such a tainted title. And then I realise that it is because I am a knight. I am a warrior, and no matter how bloodied or scarred the throne is, once my pledge is made, I shall serve it" he explained quietly. "...But your words do hold water, so I shall offer a small proposition"

"And what is that?" Silver asked. Then, from within Wolfgang's cape, another hand flew out, throwing a sword to the ground in front of Silver. It was a sign telling Silver that there was no escape for him anymore.

"Blaze could be the true heir to the throne...so I am split for a decision. The outcome of this battle will decide it. My proposition is simple, if you can defeat me, then I will aid you in your quest to rid the throne of Gustav. But if you lose, you and Blaze must return with me to the castle, where you shall be executed" Wolfgang explained. "Are these terms fair?"

Silver took a deep breath and looked at his sword. Wolfgang had trained him to use a sword, just in case the guns ran out of ammo. But Wolfgang was a genius with the sword, so good, that he didn't even need any guns, and could fight any man or weapon and come out victorious. But Silver knew if he concentrated, and just used his psychic powers, then there was a small chance he could just be able to beat Wolfgang.

"...They're fair" Silver finally answered. Then Wolfgang raised his sword and his body moved into a fighting stance, revealing his metal boots.

"Then let us fight! Show me what my teachings have taught you, Silver!"

**So the long fight scene will be coming up in the next chapter. And as for questions...Can Silver win? Will Wolfgang show Silver his true might? And did Wolfgang's horse run off during the dialogue? Fight on in Chapter 16!**


	16. The Battle

Wolfgang started to near Silver with his sword firmly in his hand. Suddenly, Wolfgang attacked with a flurry of slashes, those of which Silver was just about able to hold back. Silver quickly jumped back and thrust at Wolfgang, who masterfully blocked the stab before trying to counter with one of his own, just missing Silver by an inch.

The two continued to square off. Swiftly, Wolfgang sped around Silver and tried to attack his back, but Silver quickly turned around and used his psychic force to stop the blade from cutting his back. He quickly turned around and the two slashed at each other's swords, Silver' being completely overwhelmed by Wolfgang's arm strength.

Wolfgang quickly jumped back and edged towards Silver once more. He lunged towards him with great force and his sword drawn, and Silver quickly acted back by doing the same, and soon the two had locked swords and were pushing against each other in a test of sheer strength.

As they pushed, Silver could see the burning determination in the small chinks of Wolfgang's mask, where his glowing red eyes were visible.

"I have trained you rather well...but this is a mere warm up!" Wolfgang taunted.

"I haven't tried my best yet!" Silver retorted. The two then pushed even harder, before Wolfgang jumped back swiftly. Silver's momentum caused him to fall onto his stomach. He quickly looked up to see Wolfgang brining his sword up, ready to impale Silver. Silver quickly rolled to one side, watching as the blade sunk into the ground and inch from his face. He quickly jumped back onto his feet and slashed vigorously at Wolfgang's sword, causing him to recoil slightly. Silver then thrust once more at Wolfgang, catching his cape. He threw his hand back with the sword tightly clutched, and the cape ripped right off Wolfgang, revealing his lightly armoured body.

Wolfgang jumped towards Silver and unleashed another parry of slashes, one that Silver didn't see coming. He tried to defend himself from the slashes, but one of the slashes cut his arm slightly. Silver could feel the slight sting and watched as the blood trickled out of it, but he couldn't let such a small cut bring him down. Quickly, Silver rolled under the slashes and behind Wolfgang. He sprung into the air and tried to deliver a blow to Wolfgang's back, but Wolfgang quickly turned around and deflected the slash. Silver quickly jumped back and the two squared off again.

The two quickly sprung at each other again and started to push against each other. But Silver could feel the enormous pressure pushing against him from Wolfgang, who had become somewhat stronger. He started to use his psychic energy to aid his struggle, and it pushed Wolfgang right back to his knees. Silver gave one last push, which almost made Wolfgang fall on his back. Silver capitalised and slashed Wolfgang's chest, which slightly pierced his armour and made him yell in pain.

Silver jumped back and looked at the tip of his sword. It was covered in blood. He had dealt a hit against Wolfgang, who had stood up, clutching his wound.

"You hit me..." he said quietly. "...Impressive"

He then jumped into the air and brought his sword to the air. Silver jumped back as Wolfgang came crashing to the floor, with his sword plunging into the ground. The earth shook slightly and Silver lost his balance a little. Wolfgang quickly drew his sword from the ground and slashed out at Silver, striking his sword. Silver was thrown aback, and he watched in horror as Wolfgang reared back, ready for a stab.

Silver quickly brought his hand out and threw all his will and mind power into his hand. He felt a strange, powerful force unlike he had felt before, and watched as the sword failed to pass his hand. Wolfgang watched in surprise as he failed to move the sword any further.

With all his might, Silver struck Wolfgang's sword to the floor with his own and delivered a slash to Wolfgang's arm. Wolfgang yelled once more as he stumbled back, clutching his bleeding arm. He looked right at Silver, and started to pant as he struggled to control the pain.

"...You have exceeded...my expectations!" Wolfgang uttered in surprise. Silver raised his sword in front of his face.

"And I haven't finished yet" he added quietly. Then, Wolfgang begun to laugh and held his sword again, ignoring the pain.

"I may have been shabby thus far" he said confidently. Then, he pulled a stance, ready to strike. "...But you have not felled me yet"

Quickly, Wolfgang lunged back at Silver and the two continued to clash swords against each other. Silver was beginning to get used to the fighting, he even believed that he had figured out Wolfgang's fighting tactic. But he wasn't finished yet.

Suddenly, Silver found himself swept off his feet as Wolfgang's keg came crashing right through. Silver fell flat on his back and saw Wolfgang raise his sword once more. He couldn't roll, nor could he dodge it. There was only one thing he could do to save his life.

As the sword came thrusting down on his face, he brought his hand out and used his psychic power to try and deflect the sword. But it was beginning to happen again. The limits of Silver's powers were showing.

Slowly, Silver felt his power wane somewhat as he tried to stop the sword from piercing his head. His forehead sweated as he felt an immense pain course through his arms. His breathing was heavy, and he felt the sword push his hands down further. Silver, in a desperate attempt to stay alive, dropped his sword and clutched the edges of the sword. He screamed as he felt the sharp edge cut into his hands. But he knew he couldn't let it happen.

Wolfgang was grunting as he tried to push the sword down and end Silver's life. He started to talk; looking right into Silver's pained eyes.

"I can feel your power waning beneath my blade" he said quietly, keeping the pressure consistent so he could give Silver his last words. "You are not long for this world, I'm afraid"

"W-Wolfgang...please..." Silver pleaded. He screamed again as the sword slipped a little, cutting deeper into Silver's fingers. Silver could feel the blood trickling from his hands and onto his face, and the immense pain coming from his hands. He knew there was nothing he could do. He tried to divert his power to the sides, but the pressure on his hands was too much for him to do anything.

"Silver...it pains me to do this..." Wolfgang said slowly. "But you know that I must do this...for my pledge"

"Nooo!"

The scream came from outside the ring, and Wolfgang's head turned around straight away towards the scream. Silver recognized the scream at once, it belonged to Blaze. And it was at that moment that he felt the pressure subside, just a little. Just a little was all Silver needed.

Silver suddenly yelled and exerted every ounce of his psychic energy towards the sword. Instantly, the sword flew right out of Wolfgang's hands, toppling him. He fell onto his back, and Silver, unable to feel any pain, quickly scrambled for his sword. He grabbed the hilt and winced against the pain, but he saw Wolfgang struggling to his feet. It was time to finish it.

And just like that, as Wolfgang got to his feet, Silver ran right towards him and drove his sword right through Wolfgang's abdomen. He became incredibly still as blood started to trickle down his waist.

His breathing became harsh, and as Silver pulled the reddened blood soaked blade from out of him, he fell onto his back, clutching his wound. Silver dropped the sword immediately and knelt next to Wolfgang's masked head.

"No...I had to..." Silver stammered. The circle opened and Blaze came running in, holding onto the bloodied Silver tightly, not caring if the blood got on her. He was safe, but she was also sad for Wolfgang, who was dying on the floor.

"Hhh...Silver..." Wolfgang said slowly. The two turned their attention to the downed warrior. "I...you have...surpassed me..." he said slowly.

"Wolfgang...General...are you dying?" Blaze asked quietly. Wolfgang responded with a quiet cough.

"I...think I am...it feels...strangely painless and cold...freezing..." Wolfgang said slowly. It was then that Victoria rushed in, with a first aid kit.

"What are you doing?" Silver asked upon seeing Victoria enter the ring.

"Oh no you don't" she said determinedly. "You're gonna pull through!" Wolfgang gave a short laugh.

"You...believe you can save me?" he said quietly. "...I won't stop you"

Smiles appeared on the three's faces, and Victoria turned to the guards who created the ring. "You guys may still be enemies, but if you want to keep your commander alive, then you'll help me get him into a bed so I can fix him!" she commanded.

"My soldiers...do as she says. I want to see...*cough*...if she can truly pull it off" Wolfgang commanded. The confused soldiers looked about, and then every one gave a salute. Both Blaze and Silver watched as the hulking Wolfgang was carried into the Volstead Inn, where his fate would be decided...

**The battle was pretty bad in all honesty, I could have done a better job on it, I suppose. Oh well, let's hear them questions! Will Wolfgang pull through? Is Silver too wounded to fight any more battles? And was that battle over in a flash or what? On you go to Chapter 17!**


	17. Blaze's Lineage Part 1

Both Blaze and Silver slept uncomfortably that night. Wolfgang was placed in the room between the two, and all through the night whilst the two tried to sleep, they could hear frantic noises within the room and Wolfgang's dying groans. They were trying hard to keep Wolfgang alive, but as the night went on, it just seemed as if Wolfgang just wasn't going to make it. And it hurt Silver inside to see all the pain he had caused his general. The one man in his life he respected.

Morning came, and the noises had subsided. Both woke in fear, unsure of Wolfgang's state. The silence told two things to them, either he was sleeping...or he had finally died.

As the two walked down, they saw Victoria sitting down, having a cup of tea. She looked up to the two as they walked down.

"Good morning" she said. Both Blaze and Silver needed to know one thing.

"Victoria...did Wolfgang..." Silver asked quickly, stumbling over his words. But they watched as Victoria's eyes suddenly twinkled.

"He did indeed" she said. "He's waiting for you upstairs, having his breakfast"

A smile appeared on Silver's face. He almost kissed Victoria, but just managed to contain his happiness. Blaze gave Silver a reassuring hug, smiling to herself as well. Things had turned out just they way they wanted to this time.

There was a knock on the door, and he looked up slowly towards its noise.

"Come in" he called. The door opened, and both Blaze and Silver walked in to see him. Victoria was right; Wolfgang was alive, sitting down on his bed in a large shirt and his legs covered by a quilt. On his lap sat a breakfast of porridge and tea, and through the gaps of the buttons in his shirt, the both could see a slightly bloody bandage wrapped tightly around his abdomen. His mask was still on.

"Ah, Princess Blaze! Silver! Do come in!" he said cheerfully. Neither of the two had ever heard him so happy before in their lives. But then again, someone who had their life saved would be happy, wouldn't they?

"General Wolfgang..." Silver uttered, a smile escaping onto his lips as he tried to remain serious. Wolfgang gave a small laugh in return.

"You have not killed me" he said reassuringly. "It was a fair fight, and I believe you were the victor" Blaze quickly stepped in, unable to just take the victory fairly.

"But...had I not interfered...you would have won" Blaze pointed out. "I know Silver's life was on the line, I couldn't help it..." she said quietly, looking down. Silver paid it no mind, he always was inspired by Wolfgang's sense of moral duty, and he admired how he would fight endlessly for what he believed in. But Wolfgang raised a hand.

"But had I not turned my head around, I would have won also" he explained. "It could have been any noise coming from outside, or anyone shouting Silver's name. I made the choice to look towards it, and as a result, I was defeated. Therefore the fight was still justified and fair" he finished. "Silver...I'm very proud of you"

Silver blushed slightly. When he first came to the castle to train as a recruit, Wolfgang was the only one who gave him encouragement. To receive such praise made him feel like ecstasy inside.

"Thank you...sir" Silver said quietly. Wolfgang started to laugh a little.

"You needn't grace me with the titles any further" he said cheerfully. "Just call me Wolfgang...and that goes for you too, Princess Blaze" he explained. Blaze then smiled and gave a curtsey.

"Then please...call me Blaze" she returned. Wolfgang nodded his head, and turned back towards Silver.

"Now then...was there anything else you would like to talk about?" he asked. Silver wasn't sure of what was going to happen now. Gustav had sent his best two men, what was his next move going to be? Silver feared the worst as he envisioned Tinder arriving with an army, ordering the surrender of the two runaways.

"Wolfgang...what are you going to do now?" Silver asked. Wolfgang looked down at his wound, and grunted a little.

"As healthy as I may look to you...last night was a very close call" he explained. "Many times I could feel the grim reaper's hand on my shoulder, beckoning my soul to follow him to the afterlife. But I held on to life as best as I could. My energy is very weak...and it will take some time for my wound to recover, so I guess until then, here is my home. My guards are also living in this inn for the time being" he explained.

"I think what Silver is trying to say..." Blaze cut in. "...is what will happen to you _after _you recover. It's not as if you can return to the kingdom now..." she said. "Gustav will surely degrade your proud self"

Wolfgang looked down into his bowl, and with a strong bulky arm, moved it onto the table next door to the bed. "I have been in thought about my knighthood" he said slowly. "The Principality of Alba...I have served her poorly"

"When this is over...there will be no Principality of Alba. That name only foretells a time of darkness in my family...and I shall change it back to what it was before..." Blaze said determinately. "...But I wasn't born to find out what the name of our planet used to be..."

"...It was called Zanskar" Wolfgang said quietly. Both Blaze and Silver's heads turned up to look at Wolfgang.

"...Zanskar?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, Zanskar" Wolfgang repeated. "Let me tell you a short little story about my life. When I became a soldier, I fulfilled a pledge to serve the kingdom of Zanskar until my dying breath. I served under your...grandfather, King Murdoch, in his last years" Wolfgang explained. "After Gustav seized power from Queen Elaine, he changed the name of the planet to the Principality of Alba. Everyone who refused to change their pledge from Zanskar to The Principality of Alba...would have been executed" he revealed.

"That's horrible" Blaze spat suddenly.

"That power greedy fool!" Silver cursed, his fists clenched.

"I initially refused to change my pledge" Wolfgang continued. "...But Gustav saw something in me. I don't know what, but instead of executing me, he offered me a deal...if I changed my plea, he would make me one of the two Field Commanders" he revealed again.

"...You accepted it, didn't you?" Silver guessed, a little disappointed when he saw Wolfgang's head nod.

"I changed my plea..." he said. "...But I never gave up hope for the old Zanskar I used to know. Over the thirteen years Gustav has reigned, this world has been suffering to his greed. More towns and cities are being coerced into his money supply trade deals, just like this town. And slowly but surely, he's siphoning all the power and money from the world until it becomes just as he envisions it" Wolfgang explained. "Whether what he seeks is the money, or whether he is searching out something else, remains to be seen. But I never gave up my pledge to Zanskar...therefore here and today, I have made my decision" he announced.

"Decision?" Blaze asked.

"...From this day, I resign my pledge to the Principality of Alba" he spoke in a loud voice. "Until my dying breath, I will fight until the old world of Zanskar has been restored, and all this mess can come to an end"

"But...it's impossible" Silver said rather sadly. "Gustav has far too much power for us to defeat. We've done research on possible ways to defeat him, but so far, we have come up with no real solution" he explained. "...Surely if you would have known this, you wouldn't have changed your pledge?"

"I see what you're saying" Wolfgang mumbled. "You're asking why I changed my pledge, even though it looks as if Gustav is invincible, correct?" he asked. Silver nodded his head slowly, and watched as Wolfgang's head turned towards Blaze.

"...It's because of you" he revealed quietly, looking right into Blaze's golden eyes. He watched them open slightly in shock.

"...Me?"

**The second part of this chapter will be coming soon! There's one piece of terminology to explain:**

Zanskar: The real name of Blaze's planet before Gustav changed it to The Principality of Alba. Until Gustav got his hands on the throne, it was a harmonious and near perfect world free of corruption.

**That's it for Chapter 17.1, will ask silly questions at the end of Chapter 17.2!**


	18. Blaze's Lineage Part 2

"Me?"

Silver also turned towards Blaze, who struggled to understand where Wolfgang's story was going to go next. "W-why me?

"When Queen Elaine became pregnant...I could see the fear in Gustav's eyes. Elaine's lover, or your father, Blaze, he had such powerful flames that could melt or burn anything. He was one of the only people in the castle who opposed Gustav, and Elaine used her authority to protect him. But it wasn't for long..."

"The accusations..." Silver muttered.

"Yes, Gustav's charges" Wolfgang confirmed. "He created false evidence and took them to the high courts. Many despicable and terrible charges were brought against Queen Elaine and her lover, and as a result, the two were put in jail. That was when they escaped..." Wolfgang explained.

"But what about me?" Blaze asked. "Why did I stay at the castle if I was to escape with my mother in her womb?" she asked.

"When Gustav told you about their pending execution, he made their escape seem so sudden. The truth is, they were in jail for a month, and that was because Gustav was waiting for the birth of her grandniece...and that was you, Blaze" he explained. "Elaine had to make a sacrifice, for everyone's lives to be safe; therefore she left you in the safety of the cell before she escaped with her lover. Gustav found you, and it was then he made the decision to raise you in the fantasy world of perfection he created within his castle" he explained. "He wished to hide all fact of your real parents and family. This is why I kept my silence all these years, and that was because I knew someday, Blaze, you would start an uprising against Gustav. He is not directly linked to you by blood; therefore something was going to go awry sooner or later. Such as your affiliation with Silver..." he explained. Blaze turned towards Silver, looking a little sad, memories of the past flying in her head.

"But...I can't do anything..." Blaze said quietly.

"You can" Wolfgang assured. "I have waited for the day where I could serve you, Princess Blaze...the true heir to the throne. I have kept one secret all my life...and when I reveal it to you, then your fate and destiny shall also be revealed with it" he explained.

"My...destiny?" Blaze asked quietly.

"...Indeed" Wolfgang confirmed. Then, he stretched his arms, his serious nature changing back into his happy one. "But that can wait until tomorrow. We shall ride towards the mountains of the north" he noted.

"But aren't we trapped by Gustav's troops?" Silver asked. Wolfgang gave a hearty laugh, before coughing a little.

"They have no clue of what has transpired here!" Wolfgang explained. "My orders from Gustav were to defeat you and then claim the town for my own! So if I show my face, then everyone will think I have defeated you, and will let me pass. As long as you are well hidden...Gustav will hear the news of your 'death', and the chase will finish. It is then we can plan our counterattack!" he explained.

"Right..." Silver said quietly. "What shall we do in the meantime?"

"Eat healthily, rest, prepare yourselves for tomorrow" Wolfgang advised. "I shall see you tomorrow morning.

As the two closed the door to Wolfgang's room behind them, they sat down next to the wall, deep in thought.

"...There's so much to take in..." Blaze said quietly. "How am I going to defeat Gustav?"

"Wolfgang seems awfully confident about his secret" Silver noted. "...What could it be?"

For the rest of the day, the two continued to think about what was to come. Little did they know, the end was near...

**Wow...there's a lot to take in there! For those of you who didn't really understand events from the timeline, here's a quicker numbered version for you!**

King Murdoch dies. Gustav tries to take power, but title handed down to Elaine, Murdoch's daughter.

Elaine and her lover conceive. Seeming Elaine's lover is not of royal blood, Gustav is furious.

Gustav creates accusations that end up putting Elaine and her lover in jail months later.

Elaine gives birth to Blaze and leaves her behind, escaping with her lover.

Gustav finds Blaze and raises her as his own, trying to hide all traces of her past.

Gustav changes name of planet to Principality of Alba. All who do not change their pledge die. Wolfgang refuses, but is offered a promotion. He accepts.

Wolfgang remains secretly opposed and hopes one day Blaze will start an uprising against her grand uncle. Becomes a Field Commander. Amadeus joins a year after the events and becomes the second Field Commander, and then Tinder appears three years after the events and becomes the Primary Commander and the king's aide.

**That last point may help tie up some loose ends with the timelines of character appearance. I know it's very complicated; I'm just trying to cut off all the loose ends so I can set the story up for a couple of twists near the end. Now, question time! What is Wolfgang's secret? Can Blaze really defeat Gustav? And will the Volstead Inn finally enjoy some good business? Move right on down to Chapter 18!**


	19. Conflict, Comfort and Caress

Night quickly drew over. Wolfgang was talking with his guards about some plan. That plan though, was hard to figure out, because Silver couldn't hear what he was talking about through the walls. He knew he couldn't just walk in, because the room was forbidden for the night.

It was no use, Silver wasn't able to hear Wolfgang clearly enough through the wall. He sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. What was Wolfgang's secret? He just couldn't wait...if it could resolve the mess they were in; he had to find out now!

But before he could, there was a soft knock on his door.

"...Come in" he said glumly. The door opened, and there was Blaze, walking into the room.  
"Hi Silver..." she said quietly.

"What do you need?" Silver asked. Blaze gave a sigh and sat down by the seat next door to Silver's window. The sky was clouded and dark, not a star could be seen in the sky. She gave a sigh and looked into the air.

"...I'm..." she said quietly. "...*sigh*...I don't know, I just felt like I needed to be in here"

"Blaze...really?" Silver asked. He seemed rather agitated about what tomorrow would bring. "I'm trying to prepare myself mentally for tomorrow..."

"I'm sorry..." Blaze said quietly. Silver stood there and watched her for a second. Her fiery persona seemed to have faded a little. Silver sat back down at the edge of his bed and continued to look at her.

"...What's your problem?" he asked, the agitation still lingering in his mind. Blaze gave a wistful sigh and looked up towards Silver.

"...I...tomorrow seems like it's gonna be big" Blaze said quietly. "...I've just been thinking about everything we've been through so far...I've been thinking about life back at the castle..."

"You don't need it" Silver said sternly. Blaze's eyes became wrought with worry.

"W-what?" she said in surprise. Silver was being a lot more unpleasant for some reason.

"You know what I'm talking about" he attacked once again. "It's because of the people in that damn castle that we're in this predicament in the first place. They kept their silence, and now we're paying the price for _their _mistake? I just don't get it" he moaned. Blaze stood up and crossed her arms.

"Well, you can be as negative as you want" she attacked back. "But as a matter of fact, there were a few people in the castle that I liked. For your information, I had friends" she explained. Silver then grunted and stood up as well.

"Well who cares about them now?" he argued. "It's everyone's fault. They said nothing about it, Gustav's just one man, and nobody's man enough in that stupid place to even step up to him and get rid of him"

"It doesn't work like that!" Blaze stabbed back, her voice becoming louder and angrier. "What's gotten into you anyway?"

Silver's eyes turned angry, looking right at Blaze, trying to pierce her with his stare. "I'll tell you what's gotten into me..." he spat. "I can't see how you're taking this whole thing so _lightly _as if everything is going to be fine!"

"I'm not taking it lightly; can't you see I'm just as stressed as you are?" Blaze fought back. Silver then raised his bandaged hands, from when his hands were cut during the Wolfgang battle.

"You see this?" he shouted. "This is what happened to me because I was the one who had to fight! Twice now I've had to take care of Gustav's damn generals, and I'm taking all the blows! So what do you do when I'm fighting? Nothing! You just sit back and hope that I can mop it all up, because at the end of the day, you're just a _princess..._" he insulted. Blaze started to shout as well.

"And if it weren't for me, you'd be dead!" she shouted back. Silver could feel the heat of her fury emanating from her skin. "I was the one who stabbed Amadeus in his leg and saved you from getting shot!"

But Silver continued with the insults.

"Cause that's all you're bloody useful for is coming in at the last minute with your little stabs and actions, whereas I take the brunt of the blow and get scratched and cut and bruised and hurt...look at yourself! There's no bruises on you, you wimp!"

"And exactly _where the hell _would you be if it wasn't for me!" Blaze shouted. "I could have easily told my father that you tried to break into my room and abuse me! I had every single damn authority to, and I can tell you this, he would have believed every single word of it!"

"He's not your f****** father!" Silver screamed back at her.

"Oh yeah? Then who is! Where is my father!" Blaze screamed back.

"He's gone, Blaze!" Silver yelled back. "He's gone and he's never coming back because he abandoned you! That's right, he didn't stay with you and try to save you, he just left you in the goddamn cell at Gustav's mercy! He didn't care for you; it was **you** who got him and your mother into all this trouble in the first place! He abandoned you to save his own life, and that, at the end of the day, is that! Had you not been born, had you not _existed _in the first place, then I would never be here, in this inn, worrying about **my future**!" he screamed.

He was met with complete silence. The heat seemed to vanish from around Blaze's body, and her fists unclenched. Her eyes, wrought with anger, slowly shaped back to normal and her face started to change. Silver, still puffing for air after his rant, watched as a small frown appeared on her face. He could hear a little sniffle, and his heart begun to shatter as he saw a tear form in her eye.

"I...my...*sniff*...father...mother...I thought they...loved me...*sob*..." she uttered, only barely able to keep her tears in. But it didn't last. Slowly, the tears started to stream as she collapsed on the floor crying. Silver tried to stay strong, but as he watched the defeated and hurt Blaze on the floor, crying profusely, he couldn't help but start crying as well. The lump in his throat became bigger as it almost started to choke him, watching Blaze choke on her own tears, her hands to her face as the tears streamed down her delicate fingers and down her arms.

Silver managed to hold his tears back and knelt down next to Blaze.

"Blaze...I'm sorry..." he said quietly. He sniffed, and a tear fell from his eye as Blaze continued to cry. "I'm...I'm so sorry!"

He clutched her and dug his face into her shoulder, crying just as hard as she did. The two felt a strange warmth envelop them as they cried, and they cried until they could cry no more. As soon as they had regained their composure, Silver begun to speak.

"...I...I didn't mean..." he said quietly, sobbing a little. Blaze lifted her head slightly and perched it on Silver's shoulder, holding onto him as tenderly as she could.

"You don't have to apologize..." she said quietly. "...Everything you said...it's true"

Silver pulled his head away and looked at Blaze, whose face was still wet with tears. "No, that's not true!" he protested. "Everything I said...I was just being a moaning bastard...I didn't mean anything I said..."

Blaze wiped her face a little and sighed, looking down.

"It didn't matter if you meant it..." she said quietly. "...It's still true...I am just a mistake in my parents lives"

"You're not a mistake...you're...you're perfect" Silver said, not ashamed of what he meant. He meant every word.

"Silver..." Blaze uttered, holding back her tears and looking into Silver's moist eyes, which shone against the light from the lantern. "...you don't have to..."

"I will" Silver said quietly. "I became a soldier to guard the royal family...and that means you..." he added. "...I just got a little stressed"

"We all do..." Blaze whispered, wiping one of her eyes. It became wet with a tear again. "...I just don't want you to hate me..."

"Blaze...I don't hate you..." Silver said quickly and reassuringly. "Please...stop crying..."

Blaze tried her best, but a couple of her tears still escaped. Silver released a hand and brought it up to Blaze's face, softly wiping her eyes for her. She closed them and allowed Silver to lightly rub his hand across her face. "...I'm sorry I shouted at you"

"Don't be..." Silver replied quietly. He then looked deeply into her newly wiped eyes and took a deep breath. The moment felt just right, and as he felt her gentle warmth embrace him, all of his and her nerves had vanished as their heads closed in. It was then that as they closed their eyes and took one last breath, they entered a deep kiss which seemed to last forever. The passion was there, but they sat so still, so undaunted, that it felt like they had fallen into a deep trance from which they would never wake.

Blaze was the first to part from what felt like complete and utter bliss. Her face had completely flushed red, and for once, the heat was coming from her because of how badly she was blushing. Silver was blushing just as badly as he tried to comprehend what he had just done.

"...O-oh...wow..." Silver remarked quietly, letting go of Blaze. The two stood up, scratching the backs of their heads and trying to pretend that nothing had happened.

"Err...so, I'll...um...see you tomorrow morning..." Blaze said quietly. All Siler could manage at that moment was a small nod. Blaze, who seemed stunned from the waist up, moved slowly towards Silver's door before fumbling for the door knob, still held in the spell of their kiss. It took her a minute to finally go through the door and shut it. Silver then sat back down on the floor and just stared at it, still completely dumbfounded by the events that had just transpired.

Blaze walked back into her room, closed the door, and let her excitement go. She ran right towards the bed and jumped right on it, giggling and clutching her pillow as hard as she could. Her first kiss! She never knew that it would feel so enchanting. She could even still feel it on her mouth, soft but tender. And it was with Silver...the person she always thought that perhaps it would never work, and they had just kissed,

Blaze stated to fall asleep in her trance, thinking that perhaps maybe, through all the pain and suffering, perhaps there was the chance of a bright ending...

**It had to be done. Their first kiss just had to be done somehow. I thought this chapter was one of my favourites to write, mainly because I love making a pair of people argue with each other! And I thought perhaps the story was gaining too much serious momentum, so I thought this chapter was a nice little nugget to add. Here cometh the questions...Are Blaze and Silver falling in love? What will Wolfgang reveal to the two tomorrow? And can Silver even get up off the floor to do his duty? Roll on to Chapter 19!**


	20. Wolfgang's Secret

They waited down by the bar for the fateful moment. Seconds slowly passed them by without any noise, just a sheer, silence thick enough to cut. They all kept their gaze on the set of stairs, their ears pricked to hear the faintest noise.

From upstairs, they could hear a door open, and a set of heavy footsteps sounding against the wooden floor. Everyone's hearts skipped a beat as they heard the first footstep, and listened closely as the steps sounded closer and closer.

A metal foot came into view at the top of the stairs. They watched as a pair of metal armoured legs appeared, walking slowly down the steps, with an arm reached out for a banister. They saw his mask, and they saw him in no different light.

"...Wolfgang" Victoria said softly. They could hear quiet grunts coming from behind Wolfgang's mask.

"Do not worry" he said quickly, taking a deep breath. "I will be fine"

"Are you sure you're not too wounded?" Silver asked.

"I cannot fight" Wolfgang said honestly. "...But I can still ride my horse. That is all I will need to do"

"So run us through how you're going to get us through the barricade of soldiers that wrap this town" Blaze asked. Wolfgang cleared his throat and turned around to his ten armoured men, all holding lances and pikes, each head adorned with a shining helmet, everyone as fearsome as the other.

"If they see me, they will assume I have defeated you and Silver" Wolfgang explained. "They will grant me and my men passage. The place we are going to will be far out of their sight, so there's no need to worry about being caught once we arrive there" he finished.

"Then in that case, let's go" Silver suggested. Wolfgang gave a nod and turned around.

"I shall hide the two of you in the satchels of my saddle. It may be a bit uncomfortable, but you will not break any bones, that I can assure you" he assured.

And so it came to be. The two followed Wolfgang and his men to the stables, where all their horses had been kept from when they arrived. Wolfgang walked up to his horse, the only black horse there, which was gigantic in comparison to size and covered with sharp armour. Blaze was a little nervous about the spikes, but Wolfgang put the two in soft satchels that hung from either side of the horse's saddle. For the next ten minutes or so, the bags bounced up and down as Wolfgang rode, which put truth to his words when he said the trip was to be 'uncomfortable' But soon, they stopped, and the two could hear Wolfgang clearing his throat.

"Field Commander Wolfgang, sir!"

"At ease gentlemen. Grant me passage through this barricade"

"And to where are you headed sir?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your...location, sir, where are you headed?

"...Such insolence! How dare you address your superior like that?"

"Aah! I-I'm sorry sir! We...we're only obeying King Gustav's new orders!"

"New orders? And why have **I **not been informed of this?"

"I-I'm sorry! Please don't sack me!"

"...I shall spare you if you tell me of these new orders!"

"Yes, sir! King Gustav is tightening the defence of the perimeter in prep for an attack on Volstead!"

Both Blaze and Silver felt their hearts jump at hearing the guard. Wolfgang decided to probe further into the matter.

"An attack?"

"Yes, sir!"

"...But I'm still in the middle of searching the two out right now. I only need my passage granted so I can further investigate potential escape routes. Has King Gustav explained why he is hasty in preparing for an attack?"

"I don't know sir!"

"Hmm...very well. When is your attack?"

"In three days time sir!"

"...Of course. That is all I shall ask about that matter. Now will you grant me and my men passage?"

"Of course sir! Go right on ahead!"

"Thank you soldier. Come my knights, we ride!"

And the satchels started to bounce once more. But both Blaze and Silver sat in fear, within three days, Volstead would be reduced to a burning wreck under Gustav's hands.

The riding continued for another fifteen minutes before Blaze noticed that they were coming to a stop. She poked her head outside of the satchel and took a look at her surroundings. She could see that the area was wrapped in a light white fog, and right next to the brigade was a large set of high, spiky mountains. She hadn't a clue where she was.

Suddenly, Wolfgang appeared and helped Blaze out of the satchel. Silver was already out, looking at his surroundings. Blaze, who never knew this mountain range existed, walked up to Silver.

"Silver...where are we?" she asked. Silver turned to Blaze and shrugged.

"I don't know...why'd Wolfgang bring us here?" he asked.

"I'll tell you why" Wolfgang cut across suddenly, catching what Silver had said. "This place...will be the last hope of Zanskar"

The two watched as Wolfgang's head turned towards the mountain range. Both Silver and Blaze felt a little nervous, but a little confused.

"...How?" they both asked. Wolfgang's head didn't turn back to the two, yet he spoke.

"This is the place...where we can find the solution to the problem Gustav has created" he explained. "Within these mountains...Silver, Blaze...is the shrine of the Sol Emeralds"

**Ooh, more badly set up suspense! So the Sol Emeralds, according to Wolfgang, do exist after all! But you saw it coming, right? And as for questions...Do the Sol Emeralds exist in the mountain range? Can they be found on time? Or will Gustav proceed to be a right pain in the butt cheeks? Find out in Chapter 20!**


	21. The Shrine of the Sol Emeralds

"...You're not serious..." Silver said in complete amazement. Blaze was speechless.

"I am serious" Wolfgang confirmed. "Within this mountain range, the Shrine of the Sol Emeralds exists. I am certain of that fact alone"

"...How?" Blaze asked quietly. Wolfgang turned back towards the mountain range and gazed at it for a prolonged period of time.

"When King Murdoch was in power..." Wolfgang retold. "Some of the elders within the castle decided to go on a pilgrimage. Of course, the world has never been in perfect harmony ever since the beginning of its creation, and there were to be some dangers in their journey. So as a young soldier, about twenty eight years ago, I was asked to join as a guard, to protect the pilgrims. The final leg of the pilgrimage took us here, to the Shrine of the Sol Emeralds, where the pilgrims went inside and prayed for the goddess Sol, who created the Emeralds. I have seen the Emeralds myself, and have entered the shrine to pray also. It was an experience I shall never forget" he explained, sighing rather wistfully afterwards. He then cleared his throat and turned around.

"But only one can enter the shrine at a time. Therefore, the two of you must decide which one of you will go" he added. "Then you shall ascend the steps hewn into the stone of the mountains and we can bring this to an end"

Silver stood up straight away.

"I'll go" he said. But Blaze quickly put a hand on his shoulder.

"No Silver...let me" she said. Silver, a little startled by Blaze's hand, turned around to her in worry.

"But Blaze, what if you..." he asked quickly. But Blaze put her hand up, silencing him. She them smiled warmly.

"...get hurt?" she asked. "Silver...look at you. Your hands are cut...and I'm not taking the responsibility I should right now. Please...let me go" she asked kindly.

"Blaze..." Silver uttered hesitantly. Blaze walked towards Silver and wrapped her arms around his waist, purring quietly to him. He sighed and kissed her cheek softly.

"...Just be careful" he said quietly. Blaze then stood back and raised her hand. A flurry of flames emitted from it.

"Anything that gets too close will be singed" he said confidently, smiling at her hand. "I'll be safe"

"Then go Blaze..." Wolfgang said, looking at her. "Follow your destiny as a princess and obtain the Sol Emeralds!"

Blaze gave Wolfgang and nod, and took one last look at Silver before turning his back to the both. She then began to walk towards the hot mountain range, her figure vanishing in the haze...

As she climbed the stone steps, she looked all around her. She could see ashes falling from pace to place around her, and the sounds of volcanoes bubbling filled the area. But Blaze somehow felt rather comfortable and safe in the mountains, enveloped in the heat. She continued to walk determinedly towards the shrine, climbing the steps further and further into the mountains...until finally, she reached it. A small hole in the middle of the largest mountain in the whole range. She could feel a strange sense of power emanating from within the mouth of the dark cave. Taking a deep breath, and taking one last look at the outside, she took her first step into the Shrine of the Sol Emeralds.

The cave was a small and narrow passageway that seemed to dip slightly as it went further inside. Blaze kept her eyes open for an opening at the end. She saw one in the distance, and the sounds of the bubbling volcano could be heard again. The heat coming from the cave was incredible, Blaze felt as energized as she walked through the tunnel, before coming out into an opening.

She was inside a volcano. Up above was an opening where smoke seemed to form around the edges of the volcano's mouth. There was a small rocky platform leading to a large stone pedestal that stuck out of the magma pool below. The great pedestal was empty, except for the middle, where a small stone tablet stood. Blaze gasped as she saw what was held within the indentations of the tablet: The Sol Emeralds.

The seven gems lay upon the tablet, untouched, unhindered. They glowed with such a brilliant intensity, and there was a huge surge of power coming from them. Blaze could almost feel nothing within her except the same surge of power. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Before she knew it, she found herself pacing towards the tablet, with a hand out, held in a deep trance and captured under the powerful spell. She got closer and closer, until she was merely metres away from the tablet, until...

"Halt. You will not go any further"

**A short chapter, I know, I shall try to make the next one longer so the overall pattern of the story doesn't change. I like putting suspenseful endings to these stories, especially now that this is beginning to come to a close! Where's a my questions...Who is speaking to Blaze? Will she be able to get the Sol Emeralds? And if Silver had gone, surely he would have been cooked into a nice fine tender goose by now? Get ready for Chapter 21!**


	22. Sol

Blaze quickly looked at her surroundings, trying to find where the voice was coming from. The room was filled with the sounds of molten lava bubbling beneath the ground, but she could not detect the voice.

"...Who said that!" she shouted. She turned her back to the tablet and looked at her surroundings. She couldn't see anything.

"...Do not come any closer..." a voice droned from behind her. Blaze quickly jumped around and it was then she saw the most unworldly thing she had seen in her life.

A towering ghost was floating in front of the altar. A woman, whose legs happened to vanish into a trail of smoke. She was at least eight to nine foot high though, not counting the foot she was levitating above. She looked young and fragrant, and her body was translucent and pale. Her face was veiled, but she had beautiful golden eyes, and she also had a few feathers in her hair and a gem in her forehead. Blaze realised that it resembled herself in some way. But she was completely stunned to be face to face with a ghost.

"...W-who...are you?" she uttered in shock. The woman remained floating in front of her, guarding the tablet.

"...I am Sol" she said quietly. "Goddess of fire...and the guardian of the Sol Emeralds"

Blaze's heart froze upon hearing her soft voice. She was face to face with a goddess, the goddess that prevented the destruction of the world. She never believed that she existed herself, she only believed her to be a myth. But Sol was not a myth, she was real and was speaking to Blaze.

"...You look distressed" Sol continued quietly. "You must be daunted by my presence...you must have been one of the many who denied my existence?" she asked. Blaze tried to shake her head.

"I...I didn't..." she stammered. Sol then closed her eyes and Blaze could feel head become a little light. To be in the presence of a goddess was completely exhilarating for her. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life.

Sol's eyes slowly opened once again, revealing her golden eyes.

"...I was mistaken" she said. "You do acknowledge my existence...for you believed the existence of the Sol Emeralds" she explained.

"The Sol Emeralds..." Blaze said quietly to herself. "...I need them to save my people..."

"I can see it" Sol compromised. "The world is slowly falling under a spell of corruption...and it is because of your granduncle"

"How do you know these things?" Blaze asked.

"I am a goddess" Sol answered, the tone of her voice unchanged. "I know everything about this world...and I know everything about you" she told Blaze.

"...Then you must understand why I'm here..." Blaze explained. "...I must collect the Sol Emeralds...and stop Gustav!"

Sol's expression remained unchanged.

"I can understand your concerns..." Sol said in a soothing voice. "...But I cannot give up the Sol Emeralds until you can fully understand their power. You must be able to understand the responsibility, and be able to undertake the powerful responsibility that comes along with taking possession of the Sol Emeralds. Looking at you now...it seems that you are somewhat...ill prepared" she explained.

Blaze slammed her fists against her legs in anger. Every word Sol spoke seemed to be making the situation bleaker.

"But...I can't...Gustav will ruin this world if his reign continues! I must serve justice! He is not the true king of the throne of Zanskar!" Blaze shouted. "Please, Sol, I'm begging you! I need the Sol Emeralds!" she begged. Blaze watched as Sol's eyes slowly begun to close.

"...Very well" she said finally. "But there is something you must know"

Blaze watched quietly as Sol's eyes opened once more, looking down at her.

"...Have you ever wondered why you had your power of flame?" Sol asked.

"My flames...I thought it was a curse that my father possessed" Blaze answered.

"But do you know of their origins?" Sol asked once more. Blaze fell silent as she tried to trace her family history. But Gustav had wrecked it so badly, she couldn't remember anything, she knew nothing.

"I...I can't" she admitted.

"...The power to create your own flames...is a unique power given only to those of a certain family" Sol explained. Then, Blaze watched Sol raised her hand in front of her and opened it. A ghostly flame was produced from her palm, causing Blaze to gasp at the possibility that had just opened up in her head.

"...You can make flames too..." she said in bewilderment. Sol's head gave a slow nod.

"Yes...I think you have figured out the connection. I, Blaze...am your ancestor"

It just couldn't be true. Things were becoming harder to believe by the minute, but this had just entered the extreme.

"...That's not true...you're mistaken..." Blaze uttered. But Sol continued to show Blaze the flame she was creating.

"The power to create flames comes from me" she explained. "When I was still mortal, I was granted this power by the heavens...and it lives still through every descendant of mine. Nobody else can create this power except my family bloodline. And if you were to show me your power..." Sol asked. Blaze looked down at her hand, and slowly brought it up in front of her, opening her palm. She didn't need to think, it happened quite naturally, a flame suddenly spurted from the palm of her hand. There was no denying it from that point on.

"...So...we're...related?" Blaze asked, still in awe of the newly discovered fact. Sol gave Blaze a slow nod, and the veil around her face started to fade. Blaze gasped as she saw Sol's full face, which bore almost a perfect resemblance to Blaze herself, except a little older and even more beautiful. She was smiling.

"That is correct..." said Sol quietly. "The hero, Volstead...was the last person to use the Sol Emeralds, another of your ancestors it seems. I shall grant you the same permission, to right the injustice seeped into this world...but as soon as the injustice has been quelled, they must be returned here" she explained. Blaze managed to nod in acceptance. But she remembered something at that moment, something that seemed odd about her surroundings. Something she had read about just didn't seem right...

_..._ _Volstead took both the Hestia Blade and the Sol Emeralds back to the shrine and they have stayed there ever since..._

She quickly looked through Sol and at the tablet. But the Hestia Blade wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"...Where's the Hestia Blade? I thought it was sealed back here when Volstead defeated Galvaria..." she asked. Sol's eyes closed and a small frown appeared on her face.

"...I have no power over the Hestia Blade, and who can wield it" Sol explained. "...it has been pilfered"

"P-Pilfered?" Blaze exclaimed. "By who?"

"...What I am about to tell you...is the reason as to why I tell you now, that when you defeat Gustav, you must be **very **careful when you face him. For it was he who stole the Hestia Blade"

Blaze's eyes closed, a fear crossing her mind. No wonder Gustav had so much power, no wonder he was so fearless and uncaring for his actions. There was no wonder how a man could become so evil...

"...It explains a lot" Blaze spat, her face looking at the floor in anger, her arms crossed.

"He came alone...and before I could stop him, he drew the Hestia Blade from its pedestal, and his soul became corrupt. King Murdoch, your real grandfather...never died of old age, as many believe. Gustav cast a curse on Murdoch, which caused him to die of a terrible illness" Sol explained. Blaze's fists clenched and flames started to spout from her knuckles.

"That...monster..." she uttered.

"Gustav was always power hungry" Sol explained. "He sought the Sol Emeralds, and he found them. But he knew he couldn't muster their power, so he took the only thing that could match the Sol Emeralds in strength, and that was the Hestia Blade. It still houses Galvaria's dark powers of ice in it...and it appears Gustav has been hiding it all this time"

"There's no wonder why he's so confident in his abilities...if all else fails, he can just use the Hestia Blade to do as he pleases!" Blaze growled. "...But why hasn't he used it since?"

"You never knew of this" Sol explained. "You weren't born yet, but Elaine, your mother, wasn't originally going to be queen. Someone claimed that they had seen Gustav cast the death spell on Murdoch with the Hestia Blade, and Gustav hid it. There were many inquiries, and even though Gustav was the only person who could rule, the title was passed to Elaine, because Gustav's trustworthiness was in question" Sol explained. "Gustav was bitter about his defeat, and after he was acquitted from the courts after a lack of evidence to accuse him, he became an ambassador for Zanskar. He couldn't divulge the information about his possession of the Hestia Blade, or it would be the chopping block for him" Sol explained.

"But he has it as a last resort should his reign fail..." Blaze said quietly. "...I must confront him"

"And not only must you defeat him..." Sol added. "...But you must destroy the Hestia Blade, using the powers of the Sol Emeralds"

"And I will!" Blaze said, determined. Sol begun to smile again.

"Then step forward and let the Sol Emeralds become yours. You are the last hope to set right what Gustav has done wrong" she explained. "I must leave...but there is one last thing I ask of you to do" she asked. "...Speak to Victoria. Ask her about yourself...there is something you must know from her" she explained. "Now, step forward!"

Blaze took a deep breath and approached the Sol Emeralds. Slowly, they started to levitate from the tablet and begun to revolve around her. Each one started to glow until they became white. Blaze could feel an enormous amount of power pulsing from each of the gems.

Suddenly, they all sped into Blaze and vanished within her body. Blaze saw herself sparkling madly and glowing white, feeling the most intense heat she had ever felt in her life. She felt an enormous vault of energy stock up inside her, and she threw her hands out.

A gigantic inferno erupted around her as a pillar of flames enveloped her. She could see all the power she could muster explode in front of her. She thought about leaving, and suddenly, she started to levitate. Looking up to the mouth of the volcano, she started to spin and shot up into the air like a fiery comet, zooming right out of the volcano's mouth.

From Silver and Wolfgang's point of view, they could see the volcano as if it were bound to erupt. They saw the comet shoot right out of it, and gasped as the fiery bullet came flying down right at them. It quickly settled, and from the great pillar of flames, Blaze emerged, landing on the floor. She closed her eyes, and opened them again, her irises turning back from the fiery red to golden. The Sol Emeralds emerged from her body without any pain or discomfort, as if they were a part of her. They sat floating around her as everyone else watched in awe.

"...B-Blaze?" Silver exclaimed. "...Are those the Sol Emeralds?" Wolfgang took a few steps towards Blaze.

"Indeed they are" he said rather gleefully. "The same shine and vigour as I had seen them last...and it seems they belong with you" he said. "...We shall commence our attack on the castle tomorrow at dawn. For now, we must return to Volstead and make final preparations..."

**A little bit of an odd note to end the chapter on, but I suppose it's not that bad. The plotline is a little confusing as far as the timeline is concerned, so here's a condensed version for you:**

Murdoch is in power; Gustav doesn't like it and wants to have power.

Gustav searches for the Sol Emeralds, hoping to use their power to overthrow Murdoch.

Finds the shrine, but is prevented by Sol from obtaining the Sol Emeralds. Steals the Hestia Blade instead.

Casts a death curse on Murdoch, killing him the next day.

With Murdoch dead, and no sons to take the throne, the rule passes to Gustav. But a witness claims to have seen him using the Hestia Blade, and inquiries open.

Gustav hides Hestia Blade, and courts cannot convict him of murder.

Courts bar Gustav from becoming the next king, citing 'untrustworthiness', and passes the rule down to Murdoch's only daughter, Elaine.

Gustav is appointed ambassador of Zanskar.

Whole story of Gustav dethroning Elaine and stuff, but cannot show the Hestia Blade, or he will be found out and executed.

**I hope that clears things up. Things are getting close to the end now, tense, hm? As for questions...Can Blaze defeat Gustav? Why must she speak to Victoria? And doesn't Sol get lonely sometimes? The end nears on Chapter 22!**


	23. Closer Together

It was a long ride, and as the sun started to set, Wolfgang's convoy had returned to Volstead. They knew tomorrow was the day. With the Sol Emeralds, and the fact that Gustav was in possession of the Hestia Blade, Blaze herself knew that she would face off against the man who ruined the life of her family. Vengeance was the only thing she could seek.

But she had one more thing on her mind, and that was Sol's request. _Speak to Victoria..._what on earth would she know?

As night drew and as everyone retried to bed, resting for the fateful day, Blaze crept down the stairs and to the bar, where Victoria was tidying up, almost ready to go to bed herself. She noticed Blaze appear from the stairs and turned to her,

"Oh, hi Blaze!" she greeted. "It's a little late, don't you think? Tomorrow's going to be a big day..." Blaze was a little hesitant, but she went ahead and started to ask.

"...I need to talk with you Victoria..." she said quietly, taking a seat at the bar. Victoria's eyes showed a little concern as she walked around the bar and sat on the stool next to Blaze.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Blaze gave a sigh and took a deep breath.

"When I encountered Sol...just before I left, she asked me to talk to you...I don't know why, but is there some form of connection between the two of your or something?" she asked. "I don't know why, or how, but for such an important figure to give such a request, it's mystifying and..." she continued. But Victoria then cut across her.

"Blaze" she said sternly. Blaze suddenly fell silent in surprise. "...I know what she means"

"V-Victoria?" Blaze whispered, a little bewildered. Victoria's kind and sweet character had suddenly become serious, and rather out of character.

"Blaze...I want you to listen to me and what I'm about to say. This is going to be very important" she warned. "...Do you know what happened to your mother and father when they escaped the castle all those years ago?" she asked.

"...No" Blaze answered.

"Nobody does" Victoria added. "...Except me"

Blaze gasped upon hearing Victoria speak at that moment. She suddenly frowned.

"Where are they?" she asked, as if she were to set off dead in the night to find them.

"Blaze...you mother and father became separated when they escaped" Victoria revealed. "They were chased down by Gustav's men...but they were never caught. Your father vanished...but your mother..." Victoria said silently. "...is here"

Blaze just couldn't believe what she was hearing. And she was in for a bigger shock. She watched, with eyes agape, as Victoria pulled her veil from her face and revealed to Blaze her true identity.

Blaze could see it straight away. The shape of her face, the smile, and the complexion, the colour of her fur...

"...M...M-mo...mother?" she exclaimed. The newly revealed woman gave a hearty smile.

"Blaze...my sweet daughter...it's me, Elaine...your mother..." she said, barely able to hold back her tears of joy. Blaze started to cry straight away and threw her arms around her mother, crying into her shoulder. Elaine also let a few tears drop, but she remained strong.

"Mother...*sniff*...I thought I'd never find you..." Blaze sobbed, just about able to regain control of herself.

"It's okay..." Elaine replied. "...After tomorrow, things will return back to the way they were"

It was then Blaze felt another presence in the room. It was Wolfgang, standing there, his mask still firm on his face.

"Queen Elaine..." he said quietly. "...I knew it" Elaine stood up and looked at Wolfgang.

"Field Commander Wolfgang..." she said quietly. "...So you've finally seen the light?"

"The Principality of Alba is a farce" Wolfgang spoke loudly. "I remained blind to that fact until recently. I fight for Zanskar, and tomorrow, we shall restore harmony to this troubled world"

The three stood there, feeling an immense sense of responsibility weigh on them. It was then that one more figure appeared.

"...Queen Elaine?"

Everyone turned to the stairs to see Silver in a night gown, looking completely shocked. Straight away, he bowed onto his knee. Elaine started to laugh.

"Oh Silver, please don't" she asked, giggling. "I am not like that. I don't demand my people to greet me in such a silly way"

Silver quickly got to his feet like an obedient dog, a little shy of Elaine. He was nervous enough when he first met Blaze, now meeting her mother was even worse!

"I must ask one important question..." Wolfgang asked. "Where shall you be when we are attacking the castle, my queen?" he asked.

"I'll stay here" she answered quickly. "I can't fight. But I am confident that justice will prevail. Once my mad uncle Gustav is defeated and his perimeter and army dissolved, I shall return to the castle and take my place at the throne once again..." she said quietly. "...I only wish he were there when it happens..."

"You mean Father?" Blaze asked. Elaine gave a slow nod.

"Once I was separated from your father..." Elaine explained. "...I never saw him again. It's been thirteen whole years since that fateful day...I just hope he is out there somewhere. I will begin a search for him, and when I find him, he shall take his rightful place on the throne as the real King of Zanskar..." she said quietly.

But little did any of them know, tomorrow was going to be one of the hardest days of their lives. For only Gustav knew the true and terrifying power held within the Hestia Blade...

**The big battle is nearing! And what's even stranger is that even my OC's are becoming a little OOC! That's a potential tongue twister right there, and for questions...Can the final battle be won? Will Blaze's father ever be found? And can you say 'OC's are OOC' without tripping up on your tongue? The end nears on Chapter 23!**


	24. Means to an End

**It's my birthday today, sweet...seventeen?**

* * *

The footsteps of the horses rung like thunder against the fields. The eleven of them, with the great black horse in the middle, riding at top speed in a V formation. To either side of the black horse were five of the royal soldiers. In the middle was Wolfgang, with a remarkable recovery on his wound, with Silver riding on the back of the horse as well. And in front, leading like a blazing comet, leaving a great trail of flames behind her, their warm waves energising the whole group...was Blaze, fused with the power of the Sol Emeralds.

The castle stood in the distance. The group could see a line of soldiers in the distance, forming the perimeter that covered Volstead. They stopped, and Wolfgang rode to the front beside Blaze. He raised his spear into the air, the sun gleaming against its shiny blade.

"Enemies to the throne!" he yelled. "Today shall be the day of your great downfall! Let not heaven or hell, good or evil, let not the powers of nature and the powers of life and death prevent us from bringing justice to this planet! Soldiers...attack!" he yelled. Upon hearing the command, Blaze burst into a fireball again, and at top speed, the group shot towards the perimeter. The guards at the perimeter first watched in confusion, and then in shock. They hurried to prepare themselves, but it was too late.

Like a car breaking through a sheet of paper, the battalion broke right through the unwitting guards, stampeding right over their hopeless attempt to fight. The rest of the perimeter turned around and started to give chase, but Wolfgang's riders were the fastest in the world. And Blaze was in the front, undaunted by the strike. The target was right in front of them: the castle.

As they approached the gate, a flood of guards rushed out with pikes in an attempt to stop them. But the effort was futile. Blaze's flames erupted as she shot right into them, slaughtering the majority of them in one shot. The rest of Wolfgang's battalion hacked and slashed their way through the shaken crowd, making their way to the front door of the castle. As they did, with the last of the outer guards defeated, Wolfgang jumped off of his horse effortlessly, with Silver following. He started to bark his orders.

"Shelter the civilians and keep guard at this door! Fight of the remnants of the perimeter guard when they arrive!" Wolfgang shouted amidst the noise. "Me, Silver and Blaze will confront that cad of a king!"

Wolfgang's soldiers shouted in joy as the three kicked the doors to the castle open and ran inside. Within, Blaze was confronted by her past, every room and ornament seemed to remind her of a time in her past or childhood, of a time when she was once happy, when she was once oblivious of the evil. Now, it mattered not. She had to finish Gustav.

They fought their way through the pathetic guard forces and slowly reached the throne room. As they approached the door, Wolfgang turned to Blaze, who was conserving the energy of the Sol Emeralds for a later time.

"This is it" he said, panting. "Now we can finally confront that demon"

"There will be justice...he will pay!" Blaze shouted. Then, the three kicked the door open and ran inside to see something they didn't expect.

They remained silent as they entered the room. Gustav was absent, his throne remained untouched. But standing in front of the throne was Tinder, looking serious and somewhat angry. Blaze signalled for the two to stay behind and allow her to handle the situation.

"Blaze...you're back" Tinder said quietly.

"Tinder...where's Gustav?" Blaze asked.

"He has retreated to the gardens" Tinder explained. "It seems his defense failed. Inevitable" he said quietly.

"So what are you doing here?" Blaze asked. "This place is unsafe. Havoc is being wreaked within the castle walls, the civilians need to be helped!"

"I know perfectly well of the civilians. In fact, I took the matter into my own hands to make sure they were evacuated to the basement floors and cells for safety until this mess **you **have caused blows over!" he shouted. "Nevertheless...that isn't why I'm here. There is some news I must share..." he said quietly.

Suddenly, there was a gigantic tremor in the room, one which almost caused all of them to fall over. There was a slight vibration through the walls and floor after it.

"What's happening?" Silver shouted. Tinder's face suddenly turned to one of horror.

"No...he can't have!" Tinder shouted. Suddenly, he looked to his left and escaped through the side door, running as fast as he could.

"Hey, wait!" Wolfgang shouted, starting to give chase. "We must give chase to him!"

Blaze nodded and the two ran after Tinder. They were a little behind him, but they knew where he was headed, every turn and corner he took was bringing them closer to the gardens. They could only think of one thing, and that was Gustav and the Hestia Blade...

They emerged in the large garden, where there was a great stone platform about twenty five metres in diameter, where Gustav would usually make speeches to an audience that filled every 360 degrees of the garden. Tinder was standing on the edge of the platform, remaining still. The group joined him at the sides and realised why he was so still.

Stood in the centre of the platform was the one man who had plagued their minds for so long. He had caused so much pain to Blaze's family, and he was an evil ruler. A killer and a ruthless politician. Gustav.

**I hope the suspense has been well paid off in that scene, so many chapters of not seeing him and I wanted to give him a short, yet completely evil description. Questions...What will transpire in the confrontation? Can Blaze summon the power to defeat Gustav? And is Silver not actually getting any attention anymore? Poor soul! The super evil talking section comes in Chapter 24! And I promise it will be a nice long chapter!**


	25. Tinder's True Identity

"...Gustav" Blaze said quietly. There he stood, in the blowing wind, his black cape billowing gently. He looked the same as he always did, with his wrinkled face and tall, imposing, bulky body. He started to snigger.

"...So, you finally decided to return" he said slowly. His voice was shrill and made everyone shiver slightly inside. Straight away, he turned his attention towards Tinder. "And I see you have gained a couple of new allies"

"This injustice must end!" Wolfgang shouted. Tinder remained still.

"I waited until the very last moment...and now that time has come" he said quietly. "Gustav...you will not win"

Gustav then erupted into a sickening cackle, putting a wrinkled large hand to his broad chest. He quickly calmed down and stared at Tinder with an evil smile.

"Empty words, Tinder" he retorted. "I, too, have waited until the final moment...so I could reveal the final resort...the blade that would ensure my victory!"

Suddenly, his hand fell upon his sword, hidden in a scabbard, and he drew it, raising it into the air. Everyone felt a cold rush as they saw the demon sword that was held in Gustav's hand. The Hestia Blade. With a dark blue, well patterned blade, it resembled a rapier of sorts, with a dark blue mist emanating from the edges of its deadly sharp blade.

"The...Hestia Blade..." Blaze said quietly.

"I...I can feel its power from here!" Silver remarked. Gustav looked at the group before settling his eyes back on Tinder.

"...The power of this blade has been unlocked" Gustav announced. "I possess omnipotence. There is no chance you can succeed!"

Tinder took a few steps forward, fists clenched.

"No...I will defeat you" he replied. Blaze took a step forward, knowing that feat was impossible.

"Tinder, you can't!" she shouted. But Gustav's head suddenly turned and he flashed his sword at the group. Suddenly, ice cages appeared around Blaze, Silver and Wolfgang, trapping them. They beat against the icy walls inside, trying to break free, but it was as hard as titanium.

"Gustav, you bastard!" Blaze screamed. Gustav started to laugh as he heard the three struggling, before turning his head back towards Tinder.

"So you too wish to stage a foolish betrayal as well?" he asked. "I simply am shocked. My _own aide..._I didn't think you were capable of such a petty thing" he insulted.

"Your insults mean nothing!" Tinder shouted back. "For all the trouble that you caused...you will pay for your crimes!"

Gustav started to laugh once more.

"...So that's it, hm?" he questioned. "If my logic is correct...when you joined the ranks of the castle and rose be my aide and the Primary Commander...there was no way you could know about...all that has happened" he explained. "And I can feel a...familiar...burning power inside you...heh heh heh!"

Blaze realised at that point something that she hadn't realised before in her life. Something that changed her life at that moment.

Tinder's fists clenched tightly and he roared. Out of nowhere, a sea of flames burst around him, stemming from all over his body. His eyes became red as the flames frantically threw themselves around him. Blaze could remember what Sol said, and she could only draw one conclusion from what she said. But it just couldn't be true, it had to be false.

"...It's time for me to finish what I started" Tinder said quietly.

"You cur..." Gustav retorted. "...You finally reveal your true identity...you were the man I tried to impersonate...Blaze's father!"

Blaze felt a tear come to her eye. It was true, Tinder was her father. All this time she thought he had vanished, and he was standing right in front of her, with small flames and a great power emanating from him. This great and proud man...it couldn't have been anyone better.

"...Dad..." she uttered. Tinder turned to his side and looked at Blaze.

"Blaze..." he said back.

"Why...why couldn't you have just told me?" Blaze pleaded. Tinder sighed and looked down.

"I couldn't...I needed to be in a position where I could know Gustav the closest. And if I revealed my true identity to anyone, even you...it would have been the end" he explained.

"But you couldn't hide it" Gustav butted in. "Because you're cursed. With those damn flames!" he shouted. Tinder turned back around to Gustav.

"...You caused me and my fiancée so much pain and suffering..." Tinder growled. "You fooled Blaze into thinking that you were her own father...but you're nothing. Nothing but a worthless, son of a..." Tinder shouted.

"That's enough!" Gustav yelled in a powerful commanding voice. Tinder fell silent, growling silently. "You're pathetic, Tinder. Nothing but an empty shell of a man. And with Elaine...you used to be on top of the world, didn't you? But not anymore. Instead of just being a good obedient little general, and following orders like you were told to do back in army school, you had to try and be a rebel! And now, you will **pay**!" Gustav shouted.

Tinder yelled and started to run at Gustav in a flurry of flames, ready to attack. But Gustav quickly sidestepped and tripped Tinder, causing him to fall onto his front. He quickly got up to be punched right in the face by Gustav. Blaze screamed as he watched Tinder reel from the hit. Gustav laughed and sheathed the Hestia Blade, before grabbing Tinder by his collar and spitting in his face. He then threw him to the ground.

"What's wrong?" he taunted. "Can't take the pain? You pathetic worthless asshole!"

He brutally kicked Tinder in the chest, causing him to yell and flinch in pain. Gustav quickly kicked him again before grabbing him by his hair and lifting him to his feet. Tinder could feel the power pulsing from Gustav; he just couldn't fight back against such an incredible force.

With his free hand, Gustav started to strike Tinder in the face and abdomen, causing him to yell and grunt with every hit. After a few punches, he threw Tinder back to the floor.

Blaze was becoming furious with what she was seeing. Her tears stung in her eyes, to see her father being tortured in such a way, it was heart wrenching to watch. As Tinder fell to the floor, Gustav put a boot to his head.

"You're worthless. Had I known better, I would have had you on sanitary duty for every second of your stupid, waste of a life!" He kicked viciously at Tinder's head, causing him to fall near limp to the floor. Gustav then drew the Hestia Blade and held it in the air, ready to impale Tinder and kill him.

"You are like a bug" Gustav growled. "...There is no use for you in _my _world!"

There was a great shattering sound, and Gustav quickly turned to his side, only to feel a great winding in his chest as a projectile hit it. He was sent reeling back, just able to hold onto the Hestia Blade, as he tried to focus on who had hit him.

"What the?" he yelled as he stumbled back. He regained his footing and saw what had hit him. It was Blaze, with a great flurry of flames circling her. She had transformed into her super form. Gustav looked at her, angry.

"You..." he grunted.

"I won't let you hurt my father anymore!" Blaze shouted. "It's time to end this Gustav!"

Tinder started to crawl away as the two stood off against each other. Blaze looked at the Sol Emeralds that her body and watched as they started to circle around her hands. They suddenly forged together to create a rapier which shone with the colours of the rainbow. Blaze looked at it, feeling the immense power coming from the blade, before wielding it and turning to Gustav.

"I will not lose" she assured. Gustav started to cackle a little.

"I knew you'd be coming back" Gustav said quietly. "The only things that can defeat me are the Sol Emeralds, which are in your possession" he explained. "But you're just a little girl! You don't know how to fully appreciate the power of the Sol Emeralds! I have been in possession of the Hestia Blade for thirteen years, and I have learnt to understand the power it has granted me!"

"The Hestia Blade...was once wielded by an evil demon named Galvaria" Blaze replied. "An ice demon...and he was sealed in that sword by the hero Volstead. I will make sure that you are doomed to repeat its history!"

"That means nothing to me" Gustav said quickly, drawing the Hestia Blade once more. "Once I defeat you, I will use the powers of this blade, the powers of Galvaria, to shape this world into something which will be of worth for once" He then looked at his blade, and entered a fighting stance.

"And it starts with your defeat! En garde!"

**The big battle is at the next chapter! Will Blaze defeat Gustav? Or will Gustav's dreams of world domination come true? And how long will the next chapter be? The showdown begins on Chapter 25!**


	26. Blaze Versus Gustav

**Before we begin, just to make a small note, I have realised that it remains unexplained how Blaze gains her sword fighting skills so suddenly. So let's just say the Sol Emeralds granted her that power, and we shall be happy families. Enjoy the big fight!**

At once, Blaze lunged right towards Gustav, revelling in her new strength, and started to slash away at him. Gustav masterfully blocked each of Blaze's slashes, his feet unmoved as he parried. He tried to slash back, but Blaze was very wary of this and parried back at him. Before either could get the upper hand, Gustav nimbly jumped back a few metres.

He raised the Hestia Blade into the air and the tip started to shine. He then yelled and pointed the tip of the blade at Blaze suddenly, firing an icy beam right at her. Blaze quickly jumped out of the way and started to run as the beam begun to chase her, leaving shining blue ice upon the floor. Blaze quickly back flipped over the beam and pointed her sword back at Gustav, which suddenly shot a fireball. Gustav ceased the beam and effortlessly slashed the fireball to one side, before slowly walking towards Blaze, his cape billowing in the wind.

Like a flash, Gustav jumped right towards Blaze and delivered a powerful slash. Blaze blocked it, but the force of the hit caused her to reel slightly. Gustav raised the Hestia Blade into the air and slammed it into the ground. Blaze quickly sprung off her feet as the radius around the blade erupted into ice, spurting from the ground.

Blaze landed on her feet soundly and jumped towards Gustav, slashing once more. The two parried quickly, but as Blaze went for a horizontal slash, Gustav brought his left hand out and caught Blaze's hand, trapping her. He then went to slash Blaze himself, somewhat relishing the moment, an evil grin appearing on his face. Blaze struggled in mid air to free herself, and started to create fire from her trapped hand. Gustav yelled in pain and dropped Blaze, but not before slashing at her, just cutting her sleeve. Blaze landed on the floor and jumped back a little, examining her sleeve, before looking back at Gustav, who was quite far away.

He raised the Hestia Blade once more and plunged it into the ground. Suddenly, a trail of ice erupted from the floor net to the blade and zoomed right at Blaze. Without thinking, she plunged her sword into the ice, just about stopping it. She felt it press against her, trying to reach and freeze her, but she channelled energy into the sword and the ice shattered from the heat. Blaze sprinted at Gustav, who shot a few ice shards towards her. She ducked and weaved the masterfully, before jumping into the air, about to deliver a slash right across Gustav's chest.

But as she looked, she noticed that Gustav had ducked, dodging the slash. As he quickly got up, he swiped at Blaze, narrowly missing her as she fell the floor. He tried to slash her once more with a vertical strike, but Blaze quickly rolled around Gustav and sprung into the air, blade out. This caused the blade to dig into Gustav's cape, tearing into it, leaving a large cut across it that was visibly open. But Gustav himself remained untouched. He quickly turned around and, fascinatingly, he did a back flip of his own, landing gracefully on his feet.

Quickly, he plunged his sword into the ground again, creating another ice trail to shoot from it. Blaze let it chase her for a little, before she jumped over it. But the ice trail left the ground and continued to follow her through the air. As she landed, she slashed at it, just being able to prevent the trail from freezing her, before she stabbed it and channelled her energy into the sword once more, destroying the large living ice clump.

She heard a yell, and as she turned around, a low swipe from Gustav caught her on the knee, just slightly cutting it. Blaze yelped and quickly jumped back, defending herself from a parry of Gustav's slashes. Then, as he did another low slash, Blaze jumped right over it and struck Gustav's arm with her blade, cutting it rather deeply. Gustav didn't seem to notice, and after his slash, he quickly jumped back. It was then his face showed a little pain as he looked at his bleeding wrist. He then started to chuckle a little and looked right back at Blaze.

He brought his sword above his shoulder as a giant clump of ice appeared on the Hestia Blade, causing the length of the sword to increase dramatically. Like a club, he then brought it over his head and attempted to crush Blaze beneath the ice. As he brought it down, Blaze dodged out of the way just in time, watching the great ice pillar shatter into many pieces. Before Blaze could react, Gustav had jumped right at her and slashed at her again, catching her just by the cheek, causing another little cut. Blaze gave another yelp, but Gustav kept attacking her with strong slashes, grunting each time he did.

Blaze, upon parrying one of his strikes, noticed that Gustav had left his abdomen vulnerable, and as soon as Gustav brought his sword back for another great slash, Blaze quickly lunged with her blade out, and stabbed Gustav lightly in his gut. He yelled and quickly slashed the sword out of the way, exiting his body, before he quickly jumped back and clutched his wound.

Blaze wasn't going to give Gustav a break just yet. She ran right at him, ready to deal another slash. But Gustav had a trick up his sleeve...

As soon as Blaze was close enough and was about to slash, Gustav swept the sword in front of his own body, creating a large ice sheet. Blaze's sword plunged into it, and she started to struggle in freeing herself. Gustav laughed and brought his sword into the air once more, driving his sword right the ice screen, striking Blaze's sword and sending her almost flying. She landed and skidded on her knees, causing painful bleeding grazes to appear on both. She painfully got to her feet and watched as Gustav was running right for her at an incredible speed.

Blaze quickly jumped to the right as Gustav missed his stab. Blaze saw the Hestia Blade in a vulnerable position and slashed down on it, causing it to dig into the ground. In the same second, as Gustav tried to pull the blade out from the ground, Blaze jumped back to the left and delivered a powerful slash to Gustav's right shoulder.

Gustav screamed as he suddenly freed his sword, and before Blaze could deliver another slash, he jumped into the air and twisted, landing on his hand before propelling himself back to his feet. He fell onto one knee quickly and clutched his shoulder, blood trickling in between his fingers and veined hand. He slowly got to his feet and started to float into the air, aided by the Hestia Blade.

A white aura started to wrap around him as he lifted his blade into the air. His tattered cape started to billow wildly as the aura concentrated at the tip of the Hestia Blade. Suddenly, a mad spatter of icicles shot right out of the blade, heading right for Blaze. They came at lighting speed, and Blaze felt many short stabs of pain envelop her as many of the shards of ice dug a fraction of an inch into her skin. All over her body was a pain that felt worse than it looked.

Covered in icicles, she fell to one knee as they melted, holding her body in pain, grunting to herself. Gustav the pointed his sword down and fell to the ground, the force of the landing creating a large shockwave that headed right for Blaze. Blaze saw it and jumped into the air, but the wave caught her feet, and before she knew it, the feet became encased in ice.

She fell to the floor and could feel Gustav leaping into the air. She saw him appear in her sight and come down on her with great speed. She quickly rolled out of the way, but the sword dug into the ground again, and the ice erupted from beneath Blaze, shooting her into the air with a jolt. Gustav prepared himself to cut Blaze in half with a great big slash, but as she fell, she brought her sword out and slashed against Gustav's sword with a strange, yet impeccable strength, causing him to reel. The ice melted from Blaze's feet as she landed on them, before springing into the air with her sword held high and slashing right down on Gustav's other shoulder, cutting deeply into it.

Gustav yelled as he grabbed the blade, not caring for how it cut his hand, and pulled it right out, throwing Blaze like a rag doll against the floor. He reeled; his balance was unstable as he almost fell on his back. He fell back down on one knee and gritted his teeth as his shoulder started to bleed badly, the blood staining his green medal adorned jacket. But Blaze was on a roll, and she felt she needed to deliver the final slash. Running right at him while he panted for breath, he jumped right towards him and delivered what seemed to be the final slash, a great vertical slash that cut through his navel and right up to his chest, cutting open his jacket in the process.

Gustav didn't yell much, but his face showed extreme shock as the blood spattered around him. Blaze landed on the floor and quickly jumped back to see how Gustav would react. She expected him to fall on the floor in defeat after what looked like his gravest wound. He was bleeding badly, and his face still showed shock, his grey beard stained by the blood coming from his mouth.

But his face turned to one of evil once more. In the same stance, a bloodstained grin appeared, his bloodied teeth shining through. He started to cackle before standing straight and looking at Blaze.

Blaze watched as Gustav propped his shoulder back. The jacket, torn and cut, simply fell from his body, revealing a tattered vest. Gustav's fitness was very evident from the slender shape of his muscles, chest and arms. He also had very chiselled abdominals, almost as if he was a 68 year old man in a 28 year old body. The only signs of age that could be seen were the occasional grey hair here and there and the withered, wrinkled look around his neck, the liver spots and such.

He brought a hand to his vest and effortlessly ripped it off, fully revealing his muscled chest. It also showed the severity of his wounds, especially the chest cut. But what was so significant was his scar, the scar that Tinder inflicted on him over thirteen years ago. It created an X shape on his chest. He started to snigger.

"...You have done...better than I thought..." Gustav said slowly, all traces of pain vanishing from his face. "...But no more. You've provided me with a good challenge, but as grave as my wounds may seem...I am far from finished. And I believe I have had enough of playing this silly little game with you!" he taunted.

"What are you gonna do?" Blaze shouted at him. Gustav then released his most evil smile and raised his sword into the air.

"What am I going to do?" he retorted. "It's simple! I'm going to kill you!"

**Oh no! Questions! Will Gustav kill Blaze? What is he going to do? And was that battle too short? It's almost over on Chapter 26!**


	27. The Crush of Darkness

Blaze watched as Gustav slowly raised the Hestia Blade into the air. The sky started to turn dark, a change from the white clouds that did cover the lands. A wind begun to blow, and all around the land, an icy rain started to fall. Blaze could feel an unnatural surge of power coming from Gustav, and watched as the Hestia Blade started to glow a bright white colour. She realised what he was going to do. He was going to obliterate her and the Sol Emeralds.

She closed her eyes and started to focus as much energy as she possibly could into her own blade. The level of power that accumulated between the two was impeccable. Blaze almost felt she would collapse under the strain of the energy waves. But at that moment, Gustav took in a great breath.

"Die!" he yelled. Suddenly, he threw his sword down and pointed it at Blaze, a great ice beam firing right from it. Blaze screamed and did the same, shooting a searing hot beam from her own sword, and the two beams collided.

They pushed against each other, the force of their impact cracking the whole platform they stood on. The entire castle started to quake from the combination of power that met at the middle. Blaze pushed as hard as she could against Gustav's beam, just being able to hold him off at the centre.

But her heart sunk as she heard his deep laugh...

"Blaze..." he said quietly. "Your attempts at stopping me are futile...I can already feel the full extent of your energy...useless" he said quietly. Blaze's eyes opened in surprise and she turned her head away. She strained and pushed one more ounce of energy into her beam, pushing the ice beam back an inch. But that was all, and Gustav continued to talk.

"I told you..." he continued. "You cannot control the Sol Emeralds...you are like a young boy trying to fence for the first time...against a seasoned veteran!"

"No!" Blaze shouted back. "I will defeat you!"

"You poor fool..."

Suddenly, Blaze felt an enormous, shrill pain in her whole body as she felt the power of the ice beam suddenly increase. Her own fire beam was pushed back a metre or so, over the half way point. Blaze struggled wildly to keep the beam solitary.

"Ngh...no...I can't..." Blaze muttered.

"Is that all you can do?" Gustav taunted. "You still refuse to listen to me, even though the inevitable truth...it stares at you, right in the face!" he shouted. "You should have known not to oppose me...I hinted at it so many times, I gave you plenty of chances. But you had to fall in love...and that was the final straw for me"

"You bastard!" Blaze screamed. But she couldn't push Gustav's attack back any further. At that moment, Gustav yelled and Blaze felt the pressure build up even more towards impossible levels. She screamed and yelled as the beam pushed further towards her again, nearing the two thirds mark.

"You grandfather was a pitiful man..." Gustav spat. "His policies of peace and endurance were a _farce_!"

"Ahh...G...G-grand...father..." Blaze uttered under the strain. Gustav out a shrill and hoarse laugh.

"He believed the world could live in perfect harmony!" Gustav shouted. "He believed in fairy tales! He never opened his eyes to realise that his goals were impossible! The way this world works...when one problem is solved, another is inevitably created. The perfect balance in which peace exists is impossible to achieve, for that margin of 'perfect balance' does not exist!"

"It exists!" Blaze shouted back. "It's because of you that people would be...foolish enough to believe it!"

Another push from Gustav. Blaze screamed as she struggled to even keep her footing. Her body started to turn numb from the immense pain.

"It is you who is foolish enough to believe such a ridiculous future!" Gustav shouted. "Kings and queens of the past have never been able to maintain a perfectly working world because they want to have this 'peace' of theirs so badly. I couldn't just sit by and watch Murdoch make a mockery of this world! I was the only one who wanted to see this world to a better place! So I killed him! With this sword...I planted a curse on that old cur that slowly and painfully put an end to that miserable excuse of a king, and a brother!"

Blaze screamed and found another ounce of energy to throw at Gustav. She unleashed it and managed to suddenly push the beam back a meter. But Gustav started to laugh even louder and pushed back against Blaze, forcing the beam back to where it was before.

"No!" Blaze screamed. She was about to give up, the pain was immense and she just couldn't hold back any more.

"The only way you can rule this world is through fear and power!" Gustav yelled. "Totalitarianism! Dictatorship! Trying to maintain a balance will ensure that there is always someone who will oppose the throne, and if someone is opposing the throne, then it rules out the perfect balance you seek! But by controlling them with fear, with pain and power, as unfair as the rules may seem to some, nobody will oppose it! People these days are _pathetic_! They fear for their lives in any instance, and they never consider the worst case scenario of a bad situation! They always want; want, want, and they never pay back voluntarily! We have to force taxes upon those fools to ensure that we as royals survive! And a king who doesn't acknowledge that fact, and puts it in the trash can so he can seek his damn peace, _should never be deemed fit to rule_!" Gustav ranted. He pushed again, and the beam crossed the three quarters mark. Blaze's spirit had completely faded; she wasn't going to be able to push back against Gustav now. He was just too strong. Yet he still continued to talk.

"You could have been great" Gustav continued. "You could have been more than great, you could have been excellent. I have only myself to blame for your flawed mind. Love? Utter nonsense! There is no place for love in this world, in my principality! People reproduce to survive, and that is all! Love just puts a dent in the working schedules of everyone; it is but an infection of the mind that I will purge! I thought I could purge it from you...but you are just like the petty commoners I have power over. You're always willing to make decisions with your heart and not your mind! That is why this throne has been a failure until I came in, because everyone has these irresponsible feelings! It was a distraction, I tell you! A sheer and utter waste of time! Why love when you can be making money, making power, ruling the world? Who needs love? Only curs like yourself and Elaine wish for such a useless emotion! It is a flaw in the genetic code of all of us, and I shall be sure to use my powers to eradicate it!"

Yet another push. But this one was significant. It pushed Gustav's beam to within inches of Blaze, almost swallowing her whole. She looked up and could see through her diminishing fire beam that Gustav's beam was so powerful, it would only take one more push and she, the Sol Emeralds, the entire world, would be finished.

"...Tinder...Father, mother...S-Silver...*sob*...I'm sorry...I failed Zanskar...I failed everyone who has lived for peace...I failed us all...please...*sob*...forgive me..."

"The words of a broken spirit...a loser" Gustav said harshly. "You have provided me with a very entertaining show, but this stops now. Prepare for the end, Blaze!"

Blaze closed here eyes tightly, tears streaming from her eyes, knowing that this truly was the end.

**Sad ending! But it can't be! Will Blaze die? Has Gustav finally won the battle? Is there another chapter to go? Of course there is, Chapter 27!**


	28. Tyranny's End

It was at that moment she felt something unexpected. A warm pair of hands wrap around hers. She looked to her left and she gasped.

It was Tinder, sporting a black eye and a little blood from his mouth.

"F-Father!" Blaze exclaimed. He was looking right at the great ice beam that was about to kill them.

"Find the strength within you Blaze" he said determinedly. "We can beat him..."

"Tinder!" Gustav screamed. "I thought I put you out of action!"

"You never finished the job!" Tinder shouted back. "Now, it's time for you to go!"

"As if I'm going to let you beat me now! Take this you traitor!" Gustav screamed. Then, as he summoned even more power, Blaze felt an unnatural surge of energy run right through her. She knew why, and she watched as flames started to erupt around both Tinder and herself. He was adding his power to hers, and with the power of the Sol Emeralds, they were fighting back.

Slowly, Gustav's ice beam finally started to become pushed back. He gasped in horror as he witnessed what was happening, finally feeling a strain come in his legs.

"T-travesty!" he shouted. "What's happening!"

The two, with their hands together, continued to push back. Blaze could feel a happiness swelling inside her, a hope that grew strongly. She pooled new waves of energy together and felt her fires stronger than ever before. She yelled and shot another wave of energy into the beam. It pushed the ice beam back to the halfway point.

"I can't lose now!" Gustav shouted. "I was winning! I was going to rule the world!" But he couldn't hold the fire bam back. It pushed over the halfway mark and struggled towards the three quarters line. With even more strength than ever before, both Blaze and Tinder pushed one final inch, and Gustav fell to his knees, only able to stop the beam from killing him. But the two stopped exerting energy, knowing one more push would do it. It was time to shame and blame.

"And there you have it Gustav!" Tinder shouted. "All it will take is one more exertion of our energy, and it'll be **you **who dies!" But there was no response from Gustav. Just a little laughter.

"...So this is it..." he said slowly. "Very well. I am not afraid of death"

"What!" Blaze shouted. "You're...not afraid?"

"Why should I?" Gustav retorted. They could not see him, but his voice still rung powerfully. "I lost to Sol, not you!"

"Sol?" Tinder asked.

"I would never lose to you!" Gustav shouted. "If it hadn't been for the Sol Emeralds, you wouldn't have stood a fraction of a chance against me!"

"Enough!" Tinder shouted.

"Goodbye Gustav! To hell with you!" Blaze shouted also. Them, the two pooled the last of their strength and fired it right into the beam, Gustav watched as his ice beam dissipated as the fire beam slowly begin to engulf him. Suddenly, the beam gave way, and Gustav screamed as the fire beam completely engulfed him in a sea of pure white intense heat.

"Mark my words!" Gustav screamed through the pain. "As long as there is an unbalance in the world, it shall never know peace!"

Then, right before Blaze and Tinder's eyes, they watched as Gustav slowly disintegrated within the beam, turning into a black char before vanishing dust within the beam.

It was all over. Gustav had finally been stopped.

As they stopped the beam, the first thing that came to sight was the Hestia Blade, dug into the floor, cracked, but still somewhat leaking evil energy. Tinder turned to her.

"It's time to finish this" he said quietly. Blaze nodded, and watched as the blade she held reformed into the seven Sol Emeralds. They floated silently towards the Hestia Blade and floated around it, forming a circle. They spun faster and faster, with the Hestia Blade glowing brighter as they spun.

Suddenly, the Hestia Blade shattered, letting out a hoarse, yet quiet scream as its glowing shards floated around in the air like weightless feathers, before dissipating completely. It marked the beginning of a new era, the moment the blade shattered. It marked the start of peace.

**A short chapter that basically killed Gustav! But that's not the end! The story has just a little longer left to go to clear up some things! So question time! Was it really indeed that start of peace? What will happen in the future? And do I deserve any mercy for making such a crappy chapter that really could have been better? It's time to go to the Final Chapter!**


	29. The Final Chapter

_Well, today marks a month's reign of Zanskar, as king. When I look back at all that has transpired over the last few days, and the last thirteen years as well, I can't help but think how much has changed...of everything. But it is as it should be._

_After me and Blaze defeated Gustav, I ascended to the throne as the new king, and rightful heir as well. Gustav's words about peace never being obtained...they still haunt me, and will continue to do so until I die. But I will never stop striving for peace, because the challenge in getting as close as possible to that impossible margin is what makes the mission all the better._

_Victoria...or Elaine as I used to know her. I knew from the very beginning where she was, about how she took control of the Volstead Inn and used a different name to cover her tracks. I knew it would be a safe haven for Blaze and Silver while they planned their uprising, so I constantly sent letters to her. After I took the throne, I sent a convoy to Volstead to seek her out and bring her to me. I could barely remember what she looked like, but she's still as beautiful as the day I saw her. I'm set to marry her in two months time, and when she becomes my wife, she will also become the Queen of Zanskar._

_Speaking of Zanskar, I officially had the old planet's name sworn back in. I didn't want to leave behind harsh scars of the past, so I decided to set things back to a time where the havoc was absent, sort of speak. All knights were told to pledge their allegiance, or leave the castle. I wasn't going to go around executing people like Gustav did. Everyone accepted their new pledge, almost as if they were all glad to be rid of that tyrant of an uncle!_

_After the battle, Wolfgang returned the Sol Emeralds to their shrine. I made him my successor to the title of Primary Commander of the forces, and I awarded him a medal for bravery in his efforts to aid the effort against the tyranny. He is a gifted warrior, even if he's starting to feel the effects of middle age, he's still supremely fit. His wound has also healed completely as well._

_Amadeus is back with us, strangely enough. I went to visit him in the Volstead jails, where he seemed to be having a nasty time. After talking with him a little, I decided to give him his job back as a Field Commander, and why? Because Amadeus hasn't got the brains understand my uncle's actions. What motivated him was they pay; he would do anything to ensure he got his pay check. So I paid his bail and he's back on the job, doing what he does best. He still gets teased about being defeated by a recruit, however. May that be a lesson to him._

_Volstead will begin to thrive shortly. I annulled all of Gustav's money siphoning contracts and restored them to their original, and fair, terms. Hopefully every town should be thriving now. I also heard that the Volstead Inn is under new management, with Wolfgang's brigade taking the helm! With the ten of them working there, things are ship shape, and the publicity is massive, so they're swamped in customers and people wanting to stay. There's extra charge on the rooms where Blaze and Silver stayed, so it's got good revenue!_

_Silver was awarded the same medal as Wolfgang was for his brave efforts. He's now training under Wolfgang himself to become a Field Commander, to fill in the empty space Wolfgang left in his promotion. He is a bright young man, and he is very skilled. Him and Amadeus have also buried the hatchet and have become firm friends. It's nice to see how well his training is going. Plus, him and Blaze...they do make quite the nice couple. Perhaps I'm just speculating, but do I see the future of the throne right before my eyes? Plus, he's taken his place back at the resident band as the bassist again, so I can't wait to throw a party so I can dig those solos of his!_

_And finally...Blaze. My darling daughter. I didn't need to award Blaze a medal, the recognition she gets from everyone is enough of a reward. I will make sure that I raise her properly and clear her mind of any darkness that Gustav may have implanted while he looked after her. I'm still quite strict on the etiquette and such, but I don't go so far as to slander her for not being proper. Even I forget to keep my knife in my left hand sometimes, and boy does she flare up when she sees me do that!_

_It's glad that things will be looking swell from here on out. Balance or unbalance, without that tyrant ruling the world, soon things will flower and we shall grow and prosper. I see bright days ahead for us all..._

_[Excerpt from Tinder's diary]_

Midnight. Out in the garden, they sat on the bench, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm around her, the two held in a loving embrace, gazing at the stars.

"...Silver?"

"Blaze?"

"...Do you think...we were destined to be together?"

"...I dunno. What do you think?"

"I think we were. I think life is like a play, and we're acting out the script"

"That's a pretty big play"

"It's called life, Silver. Get an imagination, will you?"

"Hey! Don't pinch me!"

"Tee hee!"

"...*sigh*...Well, I do know one thing"

"What's that?"

"...I know that I don't want to be with anyone else. If that's destiny...then I'm happy"

"I'm more than happy Silver..."

"...I suppose I've never asked you this...but...do you love me?"

"Silver?"

"...I was just wondering, that's all...Ouch!"

"Tee hee!"

"Stop pinching my armpit! It hurts!"

"I just love doing that to you! I like it when your eyes just widen when you feel it"

"Gah..."

"...I do love you, Silver. Do you..."

"I do, Blaze. I made my mind up about that some time ago..."

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"I was nervous"

"Nervous?"

"I get nervous around royalty"

"You did...but not anymore, right?"

"No...not now. If I was, then I'd have some social problems"

"Then you wouldn't get nervous if I did this..."

He felt her lips softly rub against his. His head slowly turned towards her as his kiss deepened, He leant his forehead against hers, before opening his eyes and looking into her, the deep golden pools of beauty. His lips departed from her for a second.

"...No, I don't" he said quietly. Then, he slowly caressed the back of her head with one hand and kissed her again, his other hand holding her back. They parted, gazing into each other's eyes once more.

"...You look like you have something on your mind" he said softly.

"...I do" she answered, smiling.

"Care to share?"

"I'm a little nervous"

"Nobody's watching..."

Slowly, she took a breath, and with pitch perfect tuning and a serene, clear voice, she sung quietly:

_Lately, I find myself,_

_Out gazing at stars,_

_Hearing guitars,_

_Like someone in love._

_Sometimes the things I do,_

_Astound me,_

_Mostly whenever you're,_

_Around me._

_Lately, I seem to walk,_

_As though I have wings,_

_Bump into things,_

_Like someone in love,_

_Each time I look at you,_

_I'm limp as a cloud,_

_And feeling,_

_Like someone in love..._

_**The End.**_

**And there you have it! The story is officially finished! I really do hope that you enjoyed it from its beginning to the end, and I have to say it is possibly the best story I have ever written for Fanfiction (seeming the rest of the stuff I write is usually crap). I have to thank everybody who faithfully reviewed this story, including Galexia the Chao and Disney Villain amongst others, so my deepest thanks to you guys and your kind reviews! I have no idea what my next story is going to be, I may take a day or two off to cool my brian and strum up some new ideas before I get cracking on something new, but until then, keep yer eyes peeled for any new stories! Also come and read some of my other stories, they may not be as popular as far as revies are concerned, but they are all just as good! And with that, I'm off!**


	30. AU: Upcoming Sequel

Hello to you, the reader! You're probably wondering why this long-finished story (or not so long finished) is being updated with this author's note? Well, the reason is, I have an announcement to make regarding a sequel that is currently being written to this story. In a week's time, the first chapter will be uploaded. And what can I reveal about this sequel? Well, its three years in the future, it includes a floating castle and some new cast members, with the appearance of other Sonic franchise characters (under different names, Sonic and the Black Knight/Secret Rings style)! So next week, the first chapter will be released. The story will be called Blaze and the Airborne Castle. So until a week's time, keep it real!


End file.
